


A Day Unlike Any Other

by HerLoyalShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Bonding, But not that bad, Creature Fic, Dominant Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is left broken after the war and finds that maybe the only things that can save him is the very boy who despised him. Draco is more so and finds he needs Harry's strength to guide him from the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Winning of the War

Harry had never felt so loved in his life it was like a reprieve from his life an escape an oasis in the dessert. But there was always something that stopped Harry form going further with Ginny. She loved him he knew that but there was always an empty feeling in his chest like he wanted to love her with his whole being but couldn’t and as the days wore on the hole in his chest grew. Breaking up for her safety had just seemed like the best option at the time. Harry wasn’t sure why he felt weightless and he almost felt guilty that the weight on his shoulders, the responsibility to love Ginny back, had lifted.  
  
The war had ended much as everyone recounted. Though Harry thought the stories never quite told of the true horror of the war not just the stench of death or the fear for your life but the small things. The loss which you couldn’t quite feel, the emotion that you couldn’t quite show. There was no time for love or hate or remorse or guilt. There were just them and the death eaters.  
  
Harry returned to the great hall after the death eaters had all been rounded up. He saw his best friend Ron with his arms around their bushy haired friend Hermione. Seeing that they were both relatively unharmed filled him with relief. They were two of the single most important people. Guiltily he looked around for Ginny; he hadn’t even bothered to look out for her and knew she would expect him to go to her for comfort now that the danger of the war was over. The thought of wrapping Ginny up in his arms just no longer held the appeal that it used to.  
  
“Harry we did it.” An excited Neville bound up to him, his arms around Luna’s shoulders. They were both covered in soot and dirt and had a few cuts on their arms and faces but otherwise they were both unharmed.  
  
“Yeah Nev, it’s over now.” Harry patted his friend on the shoulder and watched as the couple walked away.  
  
Harry made his way towards his two friends feelings oddly empty. The death of Voldemort which should have filled him with joy just left him feelings oddly out of place, as if he was no longer needed by the people around him.  
  
“Hey Harry what are you doing to do now the war is over, I was thinking of spending the holidays travelling to Australia with Hermione to get her parents and we should be back for start of semester next year.” Ron was talking enthusiastically as Hermione blushed on his lap.  
  
“We you are welcome to come with us Harry.” Hermione voiced.  
  
“He bloody well is not. I want to spend time with you ‘Mione. Harry will be fine without us. He has Ginny right Harry.” Ron looked towards him obviously not wanting Harry to join their private vacation.  
  
“Of course. I will be fine. We will see each other at the Burrow when you get back.” Harry tried to sound as encouraging as he could. He did reply to Ron’s not-so-subtle hint about Ginny.  
  
In the weeks following the final battle Harry, Ron and Hermione were swamped by reporters wanting a firsthand account of what happened in the months leading up to and their first-hand account of the final battle. Harry had told the reporter time and time again he wouldn’t have made it through any of it without his two best friends. All three of the trio conveniently forgot to mention Ron’s brief stint away.  
  
Each reporter had their own ideas about what the three were up to form researching the dark arts to amassing an army. Each reporter also had something to say about the group dynamics many commenting of the obvious relationship between Ron and Hermione and how Harry must feel about his third wheel status.  
  
Harry managed to laugh them off as at the time he hadn’t felt like that at all. They had been a team Harry, Ron and Hermione. But now he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy that they were so openly in love. Harry knew he could get back with Ginny but he just couldn’t bring himself to want her anymore. It was so hard to explain. The time away from her away from everyone with just his best friends made Harry realize that maybe she wasn’t as important as he thought. He like that she saw past his fame and really saw him but even now Ginny seemed star struck and fawned over him. Yes he had seen some bad things in the war and yes he still had nightmares about the moment he died in the forbidden forest but he wasn’t a hero, he didn’t need to be mothered and he definitely didn’t need to be called the ‘Chosen One’. The war had changed everyone and not always for the better.  
  
Fred was gone and all Ginny wanted to do was talk about how much she missed him. She couldn’t see how much Harry felt responsible for his absence from her life.  
  
It was a month after the battle and after helping McGonagall repair the castle Ron and Hermione had apparated to Australia to find her parents. Harry walked up the path to the burrow alone, he had nowhere else to go and the Burrow had always felt like home.  
  
“Oh Harry dear come in has Ron and Hermione left already?” Mrs. Weasley bustled around her cramped kitchen preparing the evening meal for her broken family. The month after the war had been hard but the Weasley’s were tough and they tried to stay positive through everything even though they each were dealing with the loss of a son, a brother. Harry admired their spirit and it was this sense of warmth and home after everything he had put them through, and they had been through a lot, that made the Burrow and the Weasley’s home. He had never felt at home anywhere but Hogwarts and he couldn’t stay there forever even though McGonagall hinting at him teaching Defense.  
  
“Yes Mrs. Weasley they left just now. Hermione says that they send their love and they will be back before start of semester now that it is definite that they are letting us repeat 7th year.”  
“Oh dear do call me Molly we are far past formalities honey.” Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.  
  
It was at that moment that George, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Percy all trudged into the kitchen obviously expecting Dinner.  
  
“Oh Harry your back,” George clapped him on the shoulder. He had not been up to going back to Hogwarts and would be returning with Percy to the joke shop. He had already talked to Harry about more defense jokes that he wanted to work on together.  
  
“Good to see that the castle is back in one peace. Ron and Hermione off then?” Charlie sat in the seat next to Harry’s.  
  
“Yeah, I was saying they left just now.” Charlie seemed to understand Harry’s lack of relationship with Ginny and had spent most of the month keenly observant and at times quite helpful.  
  
Dinner was a loud affair as always, the volume had not decreased since Fred’s death if anything the rest of the Weasley’s filled the silence where his voice would have rung.  
  
It was later that night that Ginny came into the room that Harry usually shared with Ron. “Hey Harry. I think we need to talk?” Ginny sat down on the bed next to him where he had been staring sightlessly out the attic window.  
  
“Yeah Gin. We do.” Was his tired reply.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t care about you Harry but the war and the time apart made me realize that maybe we didn’t give ourselves time to grow up before we started dating. I know I thought I was grown up, I had dated other guys and you had dated other girls and I thought that I was mature enough to stand beside you but I guess the war made me realize or maybe it changed me but I don’t know who I am anymore and I don’t want to hurt you Harry but I’m not sure that we should be together. I am not sure who we are now work together. You will always be my friend Harry, my brother just not my boyfriend.” Ginny rambled and weight lifted form Harry, it was like music to his ears, she wasn’t going to cry and be upset she was going to break up with him and move on with her life.  
  
“I think I knew this was coming, the war changed a lot of thing Gin and I am glad that we still have our friendship because that mean a lot to me.” Harry put his arm around her letting her know he still cared for her, like the sister that she was.  
  
“Thanks Harry. I best get to bed before mum finds me,” And with that Ginny scurried out of the attic bedroom.


	2. The Holiday of a Life Time

Chapter Two: The Holiday of a Life Time

Harry didn’t know when he made the decision that he needed to get away. He didn’t know if it was the reporters camped outside the Burrow every day or the way people called him the Chosen one of The Savior, but one night a week after Ginny and Harry’s talk, Harry Potter packed his trunk, took Hermione’s little red sequined bag and snuck down the stairs of the burrow.

“Going somewhere,” Charlie Weasley leaned against his door frame.

“Oh… I… was just,” Harry stuttered.

“It’s okay Harry I get that you need time to grieve to mourn, to find out who you are now that the war is over. To get away from this house and this family where you must feel so guilty. Plus you need to work out what you want out of life and who you want to spend it with.” Charlie hit the nail on the head.

“Yeah something like that.” Harry chuckled meekly.

“I suggest you go somewhere muggle and isolated. Somewhere they would never think to look.” Charlie gave Harry a knowing look. 

“Thanks Charlie. I’ll keep in touch.” Harry smiled.

“Owl if you need anything,” Charlie replied before softly closing his door and returning to bed.

Harry apparated into muggle London, he had his trunk shrunk in his pocket as he went about finding a nice place to stay. He had already swapped some Galleons for muggle money and booked a room at a hotel for 3 nights. He thought that would be enough time to plan what he would do next.

Harry spent his first day of freedom in bed. He refused to leave the comfort of the soft feather down. He had never got such comfort form his bed in his cupboard nor his one in Ron’s attic. This bed was even better than the one in his old dorm at Hogwarts. Harry could get used to such comfortable bedding.

I bet Draco has a bed this comfortable.

The thought threw Harry he had not thought of Draco in the month since the battle. Shortly after the battle all death eaters had gone on trial. Harry had obviously vouched for Draco and this mother. They were as much victims of Lucius’ Death Eater alliances as Harry himself.

It wasn’t until the second morning that Harry bound out of bed having the best night’s sleep he had ever had. He had a little over 2 months before school went back and he had no desire to mope around the Weasley’s until Ron and Hermione got back. Charlie’s advice came back to him.

I suggest you go somewhere muggle and isolated. Somewhere they would never think to look. 

Maybe London had not been his best choice. Somewhere more exotic, more isolate, more remote. And then it his him. The forest of Dean. It wasn’t too far to apparated he knew that after the war not many muggles went to the forest of Dean because of ghost stories told about silver does and flashed of light. Loud cracking of branches in the middle of the night. Harry wanted somewhere comforting, he remembered fondly the whispered words he and Hermione had shared after Ron left. Their plan to stay in the forest forever and never come out. Grow old and die. It seemed simple to him then, to simply grow old with Hermione, he guessed he thought it would be easier than facing the things he knew. The reason he didn’t try very hard to get a girl, the reason he didn’t hold onto Ginny, the reason he never thought about Hermione as anything but a friend. 

Harry thought he should probably stop lying to himself since he no longer had to save the world he should be able to quite literally come out of the closet. Harry smiled fondly at the thought.

Harry was glad that they hadn’t unpacked Hermione’s little beaded red bag. He had spied it in the corner of Ron’s room. He was going to go and spend some time alone.  
It was the very next day Harry checked out of the hotel and apparated to the most remote part of the Forest of Dean.

Harry used a small swish of his wand to erect the tent, he had purchased a new magical one by mail order under Ron’s name. On the inside there was the equivalent to a one bedroom apartment with wooden floor and running water in the ensuite. Harry went about setting up camp which involved detection wards and protective wards as well as privacy wards and many others he had learnt from the dark books then had managed to steal from Dumbledore and others along the way. 

It was Lunch time before Harry finally settled in to his new home for the next few weeks. Harry wasn’t sure what his plan was but he knew he had some serious thinking to do about his life. He knew he was hiding from himself some serious stuff from himself. He could no longer deny that he was gay. There was a reason he had never done more than kiss a girl but spent hours secretly ogling the boys at Hogwarts as they walked down the hall. There was just something about a broad set of shoulders and long strong legs that got Harrys cock harder than any pair of breasts could.

Harry flopped down on the large winged armchair with the takeout he conjured. It had been an exhausting few hours he was glad that he had this little slice of peace. The rest of the day consisted of Harry carefully going through all the books that he now had and stacking his newly acquired bookshelves by subject. He would start with the charms books and then the potions, the study would do him good for all the years he had missed while fighting off Voldemort. 

He would work his way through the years of gaps in his knowledge, he hadn’t had time to really enjoy being a wizard and find out exactly what that meant to him and what kind of wizard he wanted to be. He had been living up to everyone else’s expectations and not making his own and that stopped now. 

Harry called kreacher to bring him food supplies for at least a week and got to making dinner, he was glad for all the years he had spent cooking for the Dursley’s as he had the skills to make delicious food. Harry made a feast fit for a king, glazed ham and backed vegetables with cream sauce and he topped off the whole thing with a large glass of firewhisky. 

The first charms book was a third year book. That seemed about when his knowledge that he acquired started lacking. He managed a measly 20 pages before natural light failed and the candles burned brightly. It had been a rather magically harrowing day with warding the place so Harry decided to go to bed early. Little did Harry know the next day would change his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting an Old Enemy 

It was 3 weeks until Draco was destined to go back to Hogwarts. He was surprised when McGonagall had owled him personally to offer him a spot in 8th year along with the other 7th years who were going back to get their diploma’s. 

“My Dragon are you ready to leave?” Draco scowled at the door which his mother was yelling through. They usually went on their annual holiday during the summer holidays to an exotic country, but with his father in prison, and their connections to the dark lord they were not allowed to leave the country. His mother thought it would be a good idea to get out of the house and still go on their holiday to the Forest of Dean of all places. She believed it would increase the Draco whined as he followed his mother down to the manors main dining room.moral of the pair of them. 

“Do we have to go mother. The forest really? Why do we have to camp like some muggle?” 

“Draco Malfoy if you are to be anyone you must remove yourself form your father’s ideals. We do not hate muggles. We are not dark people. We were influenced by unfortunate circumstances. We deserve a second chance. And this holiday will be good for you.” Narcissa lectured her son shrewdly. There were many things about his upbringing that she had not agreed with and she was going to right them now that she had the chance. Not that Draco hadn’t grown up to be a strong self-assured confident young man but there was still an air of arrogance and importance. The mask was a hard one to take off Narcissa knew all too well.

“Okay mother, I just don’t know about ‘camping,” As he said the word he scrunched his nose. Draco had grown over the years but he still didn’t know how to cook or clean or live without the house elves. The other change that Draco had undergone was this want in his chest. He wanted his own family to love and raise and erase the legacy of his father and make his own name for himself.

He held onto his mother’s proffered arm and felt the accustomed squeeze of apparition. Even though uncomfortable it was less messy and didn’t ruffle his clothes which made it Draco’s favorite type of transport.

They arrived at a rather remote section of the forest of Dean and Draco helped his mother set some wards around their camp sight. Muggle repellent and warning and security charms.

Draco had been secluding himself to his section of the tent for days until his mother tricked him into going outside and then warded the tent against his re-entry. Draco kicked a few stones and mumbled a few choice words under his breath. Knowing his mother wouldn’t let him back in until he had at least spent some time in the forest he decided that a walk would not kill him.

Draco walked a small distance from their campsite when he came across a small trickling stream which had spongy moss growing around it. On the other side there was a small patch of luscious grass just large enough for a picnic blanket surrounded by bushes. There was a rustling in the bushes on the other side of the stream and Draco through his years of honed survival instincts ducked behind a tree and cautiously inspected the bush where the rustling had come from.

Draco didn’t have to wait long to find the culprit as the one and only boy-who-lived emerged from the undergrowth and sat down by the stream. Harry hadn’t looked up since coming into the clearing and Draco was sure he hadn’t been spotted.

~~~~  
Harry walked down to the clearing by the stream. He had been coming here with a packed lunch and a book or two to read. It was rapidly becoming one of his favorite spots in the forest perhaps even the world. It was advanced transfiguration 6th or 7th year he assumed. It was on one of Hermione’s extra-curricular reading lists and the title had caught his eye.  
To enhance your magical ability when doing advanced transfiguration one must be accomplished in at least basic occlumency. It is important to have the skill of intense concentration when trying to transfigure larger objects or areas or more complex beings.

‘Well isn’t that just dandy’ Harry thought sarcastically before he could even attempt anything in this book he would have to develop his occlumency skills which theoretically shouldn’t be too difficult but Harry had always be rubbish at clearing his mind. Vaguely he wondered if that was partially the hoarcrux’s fault.

~~~~  
Draco watched as Harry sat in the clearing leaning against a shady tree and opening a rather large old book. Draco couldn’t see the title from his hiding spot. Potter seemed engrossed in the book and had a look of hard concentration plastered on his face. Draco couldn’t help but notice how hot Potter looked these days. His normally messy hair spiked up and wet like he had just come out of the shower. His muscles had not decreased or thinned out over the holidays like they usually did but had in fact gotten more defined and Draco had to physically shake his thoughts away from how gorgeous the Brunette was. Draco had spent many a nights thinking about the mop of brown hair and ruby lips in places he really shouldn’t be thinking about. Harry hated him of course and that made Draco’s yearning for him increase. Draco had resided himself to admiring him from afar. It was ultimately Draco’s infatuation with the Golden Boy that made him defy his father and change sides. He was sure his mother was aware of his affliction and that was why she encouraged him taking the same subjects as Harry this year. The only difference was that Draco was still taking potions even though Severus wouldn’t be back to teach it this year, or ever. 

Draco made his way back to the place where his mother had declared camp. He found that he could easily walk back into the tent and realized he must have spent at least his designated time outside for the day and settled into an armchair with a rather large potions textbook. He was just reading on how wormwood and powdered bats wing can be combined in different way to achieve different desired results when his mother entered the little lounge area.

“Ah your back I was about to send a search party you were gone for quite some time for a boy who says he hates the outdoors.” Narcissa admonishes Draco. If she noticed the pink tinge to his cheeks she does good to not mention it. 

“I’m making dinner Dragon do come and help.” Draco heard his mother call several hours later. Draco grumbled to himself they were only going to be here for another 5 days but he sensed that if he didn’t try and be less selfish and more homely he wouldn’t put it past his mother to extend their visit. 

“Coming mother,” Draco smiled fondly at the thought of cooking, what was happening to him.

 

The next day he decided that he would go down to the little clearing, Harry had looked to comfortable sitting there reading and it seemed a shame to waste such a lovely day in the tent. It was barely sunrise when Draco donned a pair of black slacks and a light blue button up shirt leaving the tails untucked a blanket under his arm he ventured out into the forest of Dean once more. It wasn’t until his stomach started to growl a few hours later that Draco saw the flaw in his master plan. He was far too comfortable leaning against the tree he had only the day before seen Harry Potter leaning against and he didn’t want to move from his spot but his stomach made loud protesting noises to his lack of breakfast. 

There was a rustling in the bushes behind him, Draco had managed to scramble to his feet and draw his wand before a rather ruffled boy who lived stumbled into the clearing.  
“Malfoy?” Harry stared at the wand pointed at his head warily.

“Oh it’s only you Ha… Potter,” sighed in relief just catching himself from calling his arch rival by his familiar name. Draco lowered his wand and picked up the potions book he had knocked in his haste.

“What do you mean it’s only me?” Harry had drawn his own wand.

“I saw you here yesterday, you looked quite peaceful reading. I just came by today to see if it really was that nice of a spot. It was well picked. If you want it back you can have it. Mother is probably wondering where I am.” Draco pocketed his wand and turned to leave mentally scowling at how much information he had just given to Potter.  
“You saw me here yesterday? Why are you even in the forest of Dean? Have you been looking for me of something? Is this some sort of revenge for your father?” Harry still hadn’t lowered his wand. Draco breathed deeply to calm himself, he guessed if he wanted to get close to the Gryffindor, which is undoubtedly what he wanted, he would have to explain himself. 

“Mother suggested camping for our annual holiday this year, not just because we have lost our fortunes she says,” Draco sneered before continuing. “Mother thinks it will make me appreciate muggles and poor people more, she thinks I need to be distanced from my father’s influence. If anything I can spend more time studying potions out here it is rather peaceful even if I have to cook,” Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust, he still hated cooking. Harry regarded Draco for some time and then lowered his wand.

“Well that was not what I expected from the ice prince at all,” He mused out loud.

“Well the war changed a lot of things,” Draco commented, he was not all that comfortable mentioning the war but Draco also had no one else to talk to. Most of his friends had finished on the other side and Draco couldn’t talk to his mother there were something’s he just didn’t mention to anyone. The nightmares were one of them. He now slept with heavy silencing charms around him to silence his screams. His mother had sent him to a mind healer who had prescribed dreamless sleep, he had assured his mother that it had worked but truth be told Draco liked the reminder of just how far he had fallen. The guilt and the worry he deserved that much for what he had done.

“Do you think… Draco… that we could… maybe… be friends?” Harry stumbled over the words but they warmed Draco all the same. It was all he ever wanted to be Harry Potter’s friend. The brave courageous Hero, the insecure, unloved boy, the great, the powerful, the dashingly handsome. Okay Draco it’s time to shut up now.

“Yeah I would like that Harry,” Draco smiled weakly at the other boy. “I should really check that mother hasn’t burnt the tent down though she is really as hopeless at cooking as I am but at least I can control a flame. Shall we meet tomorrow?” Draco didn’t want to sound too presumptuous but honestly what else were they supposed to do in this god forsaken forest. 

“Yeah probably best if you had breakfast first, I’ll bring you lunch I’m rather a good cook.” Harry smiled at Draco before Draco turned and walked back towards his mother a new found spring in his step.

Draco’s mother was surprised when Draco entered the tent minutes later she had been under the impression that he was still hauled up in his room. 

“And where have you been that’s put you in such a good mood? You haven’t been apparating back to London have you. That would defeat the purpose of coming on this trip,” His mother gave him an icy look.

“No mother I have just been down by the stream reading the potions book you gave me for my birthday.” Draco held up the book in his hand as proof.

“Oh well come help me cook lunch,” his mother appeased happily.


	4. Unlikely Friendship

Chapter Four: Unlikely friendship

Harry awoke the next day with butterflies in his belly, he had slept terribly the night before but that was a usual occurrence for him. He wondered what had made such a change and thought back to the day previous where he had discovered Draco sitting quite comfortably in his favourite spot looking ravishing. 

Harry had spent most of his childhood coming to terms of being different and when he found out he was a wizard and there were other people like him he had been comforted. This time however Harry felt alone with his freakishness. Logically he knew that being gay wasn’t something only he was, in fact Seamus and Dean had been in a relationship for years. Harry felt as though being gay wasn’t something he was allowed to be as he was supposed to marry Ginny and have a family and be perfect. And it wasn’t that he was just gay either, he was gay for Draco Malfoy of all people. The git hated him or at least he did until yesterday. 

Harry didn’t know how but something seemed to have changed with Draco, no longer was he cold and distant but there was a warmth in his being that made Harry yearn to be close to him. It was that yearning that made Harry offer friendship. Harry hoped beyond hope that they could be more than that.

Harry had woken early and decided to make the lunch that he and Draco would eat. Some sandwiches, pumpkin pasties, butterbeer and some fruit. Harry did a tempus charm to determine the time, 8:40 am. He guessed this is as good a time as any to go and await Draco’s arrival. He vaguely wondered as he sat in the clearing if this was all some sort of ruse to discover where he was. Charlie had written to him a week back declaring that the whole wizarding world was looking for him. He had replied thanking him for the advice and the update on the outside world and told him that he was rather enjoying his solitude and that he would write again soon. 

“You came!” Draco’s surprised yell reverberated around the forest walls. 

“Of course I came. I want us to be friends,” Harry smiled widely hoping honesty would be the best policy. 

“Of course,” Draco’s gaze was guarded again.

‘Sit down Draco, honestly don’t you think after everything we should actually know some stuff about one another? I have known you for years but I hardly know anything about you,” Harry voiced.

“I know you are an orphan by every parental figure you have ever had, I know you hate being famous, I know that you hate broccoli and you love dessert especially Treacle Tart. I know you feel left out by your best friend’s relationship, I know you are no longer with Ginny. I know a lot of things about you.” Draco prattled off.

“Yes just like I know your father is in jail and your mother is trying to assimilate you with society and regain your family name. I know you love ice-cream and hate chicken. I know you don’t have any actual friend and the only friend you ever felt remotely close to died in the war. I know you haul yourself up in your manor and never come out. Those things don’t mean I know you though it just means I spent way too much time watching you across the great hall and looking for your name in the daily prophet.” Harry said quickly before he lost his nerve.

“You look for news about me?” Draco stared dumbfounded. 

“Uh… Well yeah. Old habits die hard I guess,” Harry mumbled not meeting Draco’s gaze.

“Well. Hi I’m Draco and I have zero friends and no idea how to make them,” Draco extended his hand a joking smirk on his face, hope and insecurity shining in his eyes.  
Harry stood up and took the pre-offered hand. “Hello I’m Harry, I’m ridiculously famous and hate being the center of attention and my only two friends just ran away to Australia to meet the parents.” At this Draco laughed and shook hands with Harry.

The feel of his silky skin against Harry’s ignited a long ago diminished flame. Harry had to remind himself that this was the start of a fragile friendship and jumping Draco was one sure way to get hexed into next year. Harry realized that they had been standing there now holding each other’s hands and quickly let go immediately feeling lost without the blondes touch.

“So…?” harry said awkwardly.

“NO that wasn’t weird at all Po… Harry,” Harry saw Draco visible suppress his sneer. It seemed old Habits did die hard. 

“Sorry just not sure what we should talk about?” Harry cast his mind around for some sort of topic that they could comfortably talk about.

“How about our childhoods, our parents, the war, Hogwarts, quidditch. There are lots of things to talk about, not all are going to be pleasant but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t talk about them.” Draco stared pointedly at Harry.

It was true Harry tended to not talk about things that reminded him of the war but they had so far mentioned it twice. It wasn’t as if he was trying to forget what happened because for the life of him he couldn’t he had nightmares daily about the horrors of the war, but he just didn’t feel that other people understood him. 

“Well let’s start at the beginning, what was it like growing up in Malfoy Manor?” Harry sat and motioned for Draco to do the same.

“Well it wasn’t always pleasant, father didn’t take kindly to disobedience but once I learnt how to not get caught it wasn’t so bad. He really wasn’t there all that much when I was younger. What about the great Harry Potter how were your family growing up?” Harry was surprised about how open Draco was being, he didn’t specifically say that his father beat him but Harry knew from experience how to say things without saying them. 

“Well I grew up with muggles, my mother’s sister, and they didn’t like me very much. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. It took moving out into a small island and Hagrid knocking down the door before I even got the letter though. They were, are, very anti-magic.”

“They sound awful.” Draco sounded completely horrified, this made Harry laugh. Ron had been outraged of course when he found out but somehow it meant more coming from Draco. And the rest of the day went much the same they talked about their lives and what had happened during their times at Hogwarts. Harry apologized profusely for what Draco calls the bathroom incident. Draco brushed it off like it didn’t matter but just thinking about it made Harry’s stomach rile.

“I’m serious Draco, you don’t know how sorry I am about that. I didn’t know what the spell did. I wouldn’t have used it if I had. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you,” Harry mumbled as he looked at the ground not able to meet Draco’s gaze.

“Harry it’s okay. If anything it sort of gave me something to remember you by. That sounds so bad but that’s how I felt. I wasn’t in a good place back then, I’m not really in a good place right now but then neither are you and that’s why we work so well, me and you. You get me better than anyone else. I wanted you to stop me to catch me to believe me and you did.” Draco was kneeling in between Harry’s legs and when Harry finally raised his gaze he saw the sincerity in Draco’s eyes.

“Thank you. For understanding, for listening and not just saying things will be okay.” Harry was overwhelmed by the need to reach up and pull Draco’s face towards his. To feel the blondes lips slide against his own. Especially when Draco gave Harry a real smile. All Harry could do was smile back for fear if he moved or said anything he would grab the boy in front of him and never let go. Maybe being Draco’s friend would be harder than he thought.

They spoke often and sometimes just sat in silence enjoying each other’s company. After they ate they lay silently on the blanket that the blonde had left there the previous day. Harry reflected on how much he understood Draco and how in turn Draco understood him. Draco knew that he didn’t want sympathy sometimes he just needed to vent to say it out loud for the sake of it. He understood what it was like to be brought up in an abusive home where you feel trapped. He knew what it was like to be in a position where your future has been decided for you. He just knew and that made Harry love him all the more. He would have to keep a wrap on just how much he like Draco especially now they spent time together.

~~~~ 

It neared night by the time Draco made it back to his camp site. He had had breakfast with his mother that morning and told her he would be gone most of the day. Time had just slipped past them and all of a sudden they were lying next to each other their hands almost touching watching the sky colour with the sunset. 

“And where have you been?” His mother questioned as he entered the tent. Her hand on her cocked hip, head tilted, regarding Draco with cold eyes. She learned that look his father, which made Draco stop shocked. 

“I was out mother,” Draco gazed at her not wanting to revert back to the cold ways of avoiding confrontation. He wanted to be different he wanted to be what Harry saw him as, who Harry made him. He also didn’t want to confess to his mother that he was of seeing Harry.

“You have been gone all day Draco, where can you possibly be for all this time? I went looking for you and couldn’t find you anywhere.” Narcissa said pointedly.  
“I was in the forest by the stream it’s a while away from this camp, I found it when you kicked me out a few days ago. It’s peaceful and quiet and a nice place to study in the sun.” Draco tried to stick as close to the truth as possible.

“Well maybe I can come and see this place of yours?” His mother asked skeptically.

“Well… you can’t really because you see…” Draco caught himself stumbling for an excuse.

“So you are sneaking off aren’t you?” 

“I met Harry Potter out there and we are friends and we were together all day and I didn’t want to tell you but now I have… Are you happy?” Draco took one look at his mother’s shocked expression and stormed past her to his room locking and silencing it.

It was early the next morning that Draco snuck past his mother’s sleeping form the next morning before sun rise. She had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the living area obviously waiting for Draco to come out again.

“Hey Draco,” Harry sprawled next to him on the grass hours later.

“Hi,” Draco was deep in concentration at the rock between his feet. His knees were pushed to his chest and his arms where around his knees and he was sulking.  
“What happened?” Harry sat a little straighter watching his new friend.

“Just had a fight with mother, she thinks I have been sneaking of to do the dark arts or something equally as stupid.” Draco mumbled.

“What did you tell her you were doing?” Harry laid a consoling hand on Draco’s shoulder. The simple touch melted Draco’s heart, he really had it bad for this boy.  
“Seeing you, I kinda screamed it at her and locked myself in my room all night.” Harry chuckled at this moving closer to Draco till they were sitting side by side.  
“Do you really think she will care if we are friends?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure, but she just kept looking at me like father used to. It just… I don’t even know how to explain it.” Draco heaved a sigh and without thinking rested his head on Harry’s shoulder taking comfort in the almost embrace they were in. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure she is just trying to adjust too. She had been through a lot as well Dray,” Harry stiffened as the made up nickname slipped so easily from his lips.

“Yeah I guess so. I guess I shouldn’t stay out so long and actually have a conversation with her.” Draco relaxed more against Harry’s side loving the little sparks the easy contact caused. 

“Well if you need me, you know where I live. It just back that way a bit, shouldn’t be hard to find.” Harry jerked his head in the direction Draco assumed his campsite was. 

They sat like that, Draco’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder while his arm wrapped around Draco in a comforting gesture, all morning and well into the middle of the day. It was getting on in the afternoon when Draco reluctantly rose and bid Harry a goodnight. Determined to go and speak with his mother about their fight last night.

“I’m home mother,” Draco announced as he stepped into the tent. 

“In the kitchen honey,” his mother’s disembodied voice floated through the space.

Draco entered the kitchen and his mother was stirring something on the stove. “I guess we need to talk about yesterday. I am sorry for yelling at you mother.”

“That is perfectly okay, are you really friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived?” His mother questioned.

“His name is Harry and yes I am,” Draco crossed his arms defensively as his mother’s eyes glinted. His mother wasn’t a bad person but she still held some funny notions about sophistication and making proper connections. 

“Harry? That’s cozy. How close are you with this boy,” Narcissa sneered the last word.

“Why should that matter mother?” Draco said dismissively not truly answering the question.

“Because you are going to finish the year at Hogwarts then you are going to marry a nice pureblood girl and give the house of Malfoy an heir. You do not have time for this silly crush on Potter.” 

“Maybe it’s more than a crush mother, maybe I don’t want to marry a pureblood girl because I don’t like girls and even if I did Marry one I would never give you an heir because I would never touch her.” 

“Oh Draco, you say that like you have a choice,” His mother’s voice gained a deadly tone. 

“We always have a choice,” Draco said forcefully. If there was anything that harry had taught him it was that. 

“Either you marry a girl or you can get out of this house and never come back!” His mother screeched at him. 

“Fine, Draco snorted, “and by the way mother we are in a tent.” He could do this on his own, he didn’t mind working and making a name away from his family, a name for himself, that is what he had always wanted. He would miss his mother but he could not live the life she wanted for him. He wouldn’t not now that he had found Harry.

Draco packed the essentials and shrunk them to fit in his pocket. He threw a cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood to hide his white blonde hair. The sun was setting as he ventured from the tent and didn’t look back as he walked towards the clearing. Taking alternative routes just in case his mother would follow him. Once in the clearing Draco halted not sure where to go. He could just apparate to London and stay at the leaky cauldron for the remaining 10 days until the Hogwarts express would leave. Harry had offered his place but how serious was that offer. He would just have to find out.

Draco made his way slowly in the direction that Harry had said his camp was in. He took a deep breath preparing himself to be in close proximity to the other man. After a few minutes of walking he felt the wash of magic and knew he was close. 

Suddenly a wand tip was pressed against his throat and a deep baritone voice spoke. “State your purpose here.” Draco took a deep breath to stop the panic rising within him.   
“H-Harry?” Draco stuttered. The wand immediately disappeared and his hood was ripped back.

“Merlin Draco I almost hexed you. Why are you here?” The concern in his voice broke the last bits of Draco’s composure and he felt tears run down his face.

“Draco are you okay? Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” harry gathered Draco into his arms and held him. Draco just buried his face into the chest in front of him and let out all the emotions that were holed up inside of him. It took minutes for Draco to control his sobbing and he realized that his was in Harry’s arms. They were wrapped around him one petting his hair while the other rubbed soothing patterns on his back. Draco had his hands balled up in the front of Harry’s black tee-shirt and his face was pushed into the crook of Harry’s neck. He sniffled and in avertedly nuzzled Harry’s neck.

“Sorry,” He mumbled as they stepped away form on another but not so Draco was out of Harry’s embrace. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad you came to me.” Harry wiped the wetness from Draco’s cheek and Draco’s chest did a little flip.

“Mother… she disowned me and kicked me out.” Draco couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes and buried his head in the crook of the other mans neck not caring what he thought.

“It’s okay Draco. You can stay with me if you would like.” Harry snaked his arm around the Draco’s waist. Draco felt himself being led into a warm room with wooden floors.

“Sit here and I’ll make us some hot chocolate,” Draco was guided to a plush arm chair which could easily fit two people. Draco was left alone. He had just been invited into Harry’s home and told he could stay. Dare he follow his heart and stay with the man. Draco reflected on how Harry had held him and stroked his cheek, he could almost believe that the other boy could like him back. But that was impossible. Then again maybe just maybe Draco could make the future he always dreamt about just him and Harry. His thoughts were interrupted by a cup of steaming chocolate being placed in his hands. 

“Feeling any better?” Harry sat on the arm of the chair.

“A little, Sorry for crying on you.” Draco averted his eyes and sipped his cocoa. 

“It’s okay Draco, I can’t imagine how you feel but I know you and I know your family means a lot to you even if they are kinda evil.” Harry joked. Draco just chuckled and smiled into his cup.

“Why did she disown you? It isn’t because your friends with me surely. She was the one wanting to integrate into society.” Harry probed.

“Well it was really because I refused to marry a pureblood girl that she was going to pick out for me. I refused to marry her and have an heir and she told me that I could either do that or leave. I chose leaving.” Draco sipped on his hot chocolate as he confessed.

“Well that’s understandable wanting to choose who you marry. I’m sure you will find a nice girl pureblood or not. It shouldn’t matter,” There was something behind Harry’s eyes that made Draco pay attention but before he could decipher it, it was gone. 

“Harry I left not because I wanted to choose the girl I marry but because I don’t want to marry a girl at all.” Draco tried to reason with him.

“Well you can’t just be a man whore forever you know.” Harry flared up looking oddly at Draco.

“Did you seriously just call me a man whore?” Draco couldn’t believe this. Harry actually thought he was some loose moraled whore.

“Well… all the stories from school…” Harry trailed off quietly.

“Maybe all the stories from school were made up because I have never slept with a woman in my entire life, in fact I have never slept with anyone in my entire life.” Draco replied hotly staring daggers at his crush.

“If not a woman who would you sleep with really Draco?” It suddenly dawned on Draco that Harry didn’t know he was gay, well no one really knew but he just assumed that he would for some strange reason.

“Men Harry because I’m gay for merlin’s sake.” Draco exclaimed exasperatedly.

“You’re what?” Harry jumped from his perch on the chair arm as if burned. That one action hurt Draco more than anything that Harry could ever have said about his sudden declaration.

“If it bothers you that much I’ll go. It’s not too late to apparate to Diagon alley.” Draco sighed standing to leave. 

“NO!” Harry was sudden standing between him and the door.

“What then?” Draco snapped annoyed.

“It just surprised me that’s all. I never thought that you would be… that.” Harry finished lamely.

“Gay Potter, you can say gay can’t you. It isn’t against you Gryffindor moral code is it to want to take it up the arse?” Draco reverted back to his witty comebacks and cold demeanor.

“Draco I’m sorry I just didn’t suspect you to be gay okay. It surprised me that’s all.” Harry stepped towards the blonde.

“I never took you for a homophobe either but here we are.” Draco said flippantly.

“I’m not… I’m gay too that is why I’m out here working out what I’m going to do with my life.” Harry replied.

“Wait… you’re gay too?” Draco look at Harry disbelievingly.

“Yeah of course I wouldn’t just make that up now would I?” Harry shook his head at the Slytherins antics.

“Prove it,” Those two little words were breathed from Draco’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

Without replying Harry advanced on Draco till there was barely space to breathe between them. Draco stared into the killing curse green eyes. He never in a million years would have believed that he would be standing this close to Harry and by the looks of things about to kiss. Draco felt the soft brush of lips against his own, he could taste Harry’s breathe fresh like mint and apples. Harry’s lips ghosted over his once more and Draco felt hands on his hips. Harry applied more pressure to the kiss and Draco’s eyes shuttered closed.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed

Harry stepped towards Draco his hands trembling at the thought of what he was about to do. Draco was gay, the man he had been fantasizing about for years could actually reciprocate some of his feelings. Harry gently brought their faces together and brushed his lips against Draco’s softly gauging the other man’s reaction. When he didn’t flinch or try to run he brushed his lips against Draco’s again. Finally Harry just went for it he placed his trembling hands on the other boy’s waist and pressed their lips together. Harry felt Draco sag, all the tension had left him as his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck. Their lips moved against one another’s. Harry licked Draco’s bottom lip asking for entry into his mouth. The blonde’s lips parted and their tongues touched, heat raced through Harry’s body and he tried to hold back a moan. 

Draco’s hands slip into Harry’s hair gripping tight causing Harry to moan into Draco’s mouth. Harry pulled Draco towards him till they were flush against one another. He could feel every inch of the other man pressed against him including the very obvious arousal growing in his trousers. Harry hadn’t ever been with a man but by what Draco had said earlier he hadn’t either. Draco was most definitely gay and if the arousal now pressing into Harry’s hip was anything to go by he was at least enjoying the kisses Harry was giving. The feel of Draco’s arousal, the hands still tangled in his hair and hot greedy mouth now nibbling on Harry’s lower lip had all Harry’s blood rushing south causing his already hardening cock to become rock hard in an instant.

Harry broke the kiss to trail a line of kisses down Draco’s neck, he tilted his hips grinding his erection against the arousal he felt in Draco’s pants. Draco moaned his name as he continued to rut against the blond nibbling on his pulse point and groaning softly. The heat between them began to rise as they rutted together Harry with his hands up the back of Draco’s shirt drawing patterns on his back sucking on his pulse point and moaning into Draco’s neck, Draco was mewling his arms still wrapped around Harry’s neck. They stood like that for a moment just content in finding the single moment of pleasure and then it was over. Draco let out a loud moan and Harry called Draco’s name, muffled by the neck he was now biting. 

The boys collapsed onto the chair that Draco had vacated Harry sitting with Draco on his lap. They sat there for a long moment Harry stroking Draco’s hair and Draco just nuzzled into Harry’s neck.

“Can I say I told you so?” Harry asked Draco just to break the silence. Not because it was awkward but because he thought they ought to talk. Draco just chuckled against Harry’s neck.

“I wish I had been disinherited sooner. That was…” Draco seemed lost for words.

“It was amazing Dray but don’t joke about being disinherited I know how much that meant to you.” Harry continued to stroke the blonde’s hair and back holding him close.  
“Not so much anymore Harry. I’d rather be Draco than Malfoy any day.” Draco sighed into Harry’s neck and relaxed into the embrace. There would be time to worry later about what they were and how they felt about each other. 

Harry felt Draco relax in his arms and soon enough his breath had deepened and he was asleep his head resting on Harry’s shoulder their arms and legs entangled. Harry had the mind to do a quick cleaning spell before he drifted into his own post coital slumber.

Draco awoke arms and legs stiff from holding an uncomfortable position all night. The first thing he realized was that he wasn’t in his own bed but rather in a chair secondly he was wrapped around a rather warm Harry Potter. Memories of last night the way Harry had kissed him had rubbed their hard length together and take pleasure in each other’s bodies. Draco’s cock hardened just thinking about Harry’s prick. How it would feel inside him taking him for the first time. Draco shuddered and squirmed on Harry’s lap. Harry let out a moan in his sleep. Draco stopped squirming having inadvertently rubbed his ass onto Harry’s crotch. Harry’s eyes opened unfocused for a second as his arms wrapped round Draco without thought. 

“Morning Harry…” Draco said cautiously. Harry’s eyes finally came into focus and landed on the blonde in his lap. Draco’s insides knotted did he think last night was a mistake.  
Was it just to ease his confusion about his sexuality? Could Draco actually believe that Harry was gay and that he liked him. NO! The very though was absurd. No one could like an ex-death eater, not him, not after everything. 

“Don’t Dray. I can practically see what you’re thinking. It is real. I do lo… like you. Last night wasn’t a mistake, at least I don’t think it was. Please don’t doubt my feelings for you Dray.” Harry wrapped one arm around Draco holding him close while the other caressed the Blondes cheek.

“But I’m a death eater, I tried to kill you. I’m nothing compared to you. You can’t like me I’m nothing.” The old Draco would never have admitted such insecurities the new Draco just couldn’t believe that Harry could like him insecurities and all.

“You are not a death eater, I never want to hear you say that again Dray. You are kind and loyal and compared to you I am selfish. I only think of myself. You were stuck doing something you hated so they didn’t hurt your family. Then renounced everything you have ever known to do what was right. You are brave in a way I never could be. You are everything Draco you are so much more than that.” Harry implored and Draco felt himself hope. It had been a long time since he had felt hope. 

“I… I don’t know if I can believe you Harry,” Harry’s face fell and it was Draco’s turn to see his insecurities. “But I’ll try Harry. For you I would do anything.” Draco nuzzled into Harry’s shoulder just content with being wrapped in the other’s arms. Reeling from the night and mornings confessions. So Harry liked him and he told harry he liked him… well sort of… he didn’t actually say it did he. 

Draco sat up abruptly making Harry jump. “I just wanted to say that I like you too in case, well… in case it wasn’t clear.” Draco wasn’t the best person at admitting emotions and he fidgeted in Harry’s lap not meeting the other boy’s eyes.

“Dray… it’s okay,” Harry coaxed Draco to raise his eyes and he saw warmth in the depths of the emerald eyes. “We will get through this. Now what do you want for breakfast?” As if on cue Draco’s stomach grumbled.

The day went quickly and the two men sat in a clearing a little way from Harry’s campsite. Draco asked to find another clearing as he didn’t want his mother to come across the one they met at. They talked like nothing had transpired between them but of course it had and Draco was on cloud nine just thinking about how Harry had told him that he was everything. It wasn’t until that evening after dinner when Draco was yawning and could barely keep his eyes open, it had been a long day for the both of them, that the awkwardness returned somewhat. As far as Draco could tell Harry’s place only had one bed. Could he dare to dream that Harry would let him share the bed? Despite their earlier activities Draco was concerned about having sex with the other boy and he wanted his first time with Harry to be special in some way. He had been hurt before he didn’t want those memories to mar this experience.

“What are you thinking so hard about Dray?” Harry emerged from the bathroom in boxers and nothing else, water still clung to his hair and Draco watched enviously as a drop slid down Harry’s chest over his nipple and down to where his boxers sat. Draco was so transfixed by the sight of a half-naked Harry potter that he didn’t even answer. All thoughts of his past vanished.

Harry approached this new roommate which was openly staring his mouth slightly agape his tongue slipped out to wet his lips.

“Draco,” Harry said his name again coming closer until he was standing in front of the chair that Draco was currently seated. It didn’t escape his notice that it was the very chair they had spent last night it.

“Draco, are you even listening to me?” Harry tried again but all Draco did was lean forwards and lick away a droplet of water sliding down his abdomen. 

Harry gasped in surprise and his cock quickly hardened. This was not an appropriate time Draco was obviously worried about something. Though Harry’s gasp had finally shaken Draco from his transfixed state.

“Oh. I’m sorry… I-I’m just going to have a shower.” Draco rushed from the room before Harry could move to stop him. Now he was stuck in the place they had first kissed with a raging erection and no Draco.

Meanwhile Draco was standing in a freezing shower trying to calm his raging erection with little success. He wasn’t exactly sure why he bolted it just seemed like the appropriate response at the time. He didn’t know what had come over him, a drop of water was making his way down the man’s chest lower and lower and Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and as Harry came closer he just leaned forwards and licked it up. That one action had elicited a strong gasp from the other man which had jolted Draco back to reality where he and Harry hardly knew one another, the one where he was uncomfortable with things progressing further than they had. He was still a freaking virgin for crying out loud well as much of a virgin as a dirtied death eater can be. He knew eventually they would but not this soon. 

Draco emerged from his freezing cold shower to find Harry had put on a shirt, Draco frowned. “Why did you run Draco?” Those words sliced Draco to the core. He had run form Harry Potter, he suddenly realized how that might look to the other boy.

“I was… afraid, um scared… I’m sorry,” Draco didn’t know what to say, what was wrong with him? He never had problems with words before.

“Draco don’t be afraid of what you feel. Never be scared of me or how we feel about each other.” Harry approached the other man. “I know we have only really just got to know each other but I feel it too the pull between us. I want us to be together, boyfriends I guess you would call it. I want you to come to me when you are afraid and I want to be able to come to you when I need to as well.” Draco nodded unable to speak past the lump in his throat. 

“Would you like to sleep in the bed? I’ll take the couch…” Harry asked Draco gently not sure what would spook the blonde.

“Uh… y-yes please.” Draco managed past his dry throat. Draco still eyed Harry as he stood in the middle of the living room. Draco made his way to the bedroom.  
“Goodnight Harry.” He said before turning and closing the door behind him.

Harry had offered Draco the bed. He knew Draco was hesitant about forming a further physical relationship just yet. Harry was still confused himself about how to disentangle his feelings for the blonde. He wanted him obviously and he loved him but acting on those feelings suddenly felt daunting. He lay on the couch and wordlessly turned the lights off letting the forest noises lull him into a fitful sleep. It was hours later that Harry woke up to an ear splitting scream. Usually it was his own nightmares that had him waking in the middle of the night covered in sweat but he found himself relatively sweat free sitting bolt upright on the couch as the scream continued. Draco…

Harry rushed to the room where his new found boyfriend slept and was surprisingly still asleep just screaming at the top of his lunges and writhing on the bed. Harry rushed to the side of the bed and went to shake the blonde awake when he remembered Ron telling him about his nightmares.

I couldn’t wake you up you would just shock me with your magic you would just scream for hours.

Harry hesitated once more and decided that it was worth whatever Draco’s magic could throw at him. He crawled onto the bed next to Draco and reached out placing a comforting hand on the other man’s shoulder. The magical energy rushed out to attack the intrusion and Harry yelped in surprise but that did not deter him form wrapping his screaming boyfriend up in his arms. Hours later the blonde was whimpering into Harry’s chest as dawn broke. Harry had held the blonde in a light embrace as the screaming subsided but was unprepared for when the blonde, in his sleep, burrowed into his chest and started whimpering and twitching. Harry just lay next to his boyfriend and offered what comfort he could feeling utterly useless. An hour of silence followed dawn and Draco finally stirred.

Draco woke feelings drained it hadn’t been a good night he had nightmares about Voldemort and his father cruicioing him and then Harry was there as well telling him how useless he was and how he deserved to be punished like that. It had been awful. Draco was cuddled up against something hard which evidently wasn’t his pillow. He froze remembering the events of the last two days. It couldn’t be the chest of the one and only Harry Potter that he was so conveniently using as a pillow.

“Harry? Are you awake?” Draco ask tentatively not risking raising his head in case the jostling woke the other boy.

“Yes Dray I have been awake all night, are you okay?” Harry ran his hands through the man’s damp blonde hair. Then went about rubbing soothing patterns on the other man’s back.

“I mustn’t have put up the silencing charm I’m sorry if I woke you. I don’t often forget I’m sorry.” Draco mumbled into Harry’s shoulder.

“Dray I don’t care about the nightmares I still wake up screaming after 4 years I don’t expect yours to get better any time soon.” Harry was still rubbing at Draco’s sore and stiff muscles.

“This helps I think. Being close to you.” Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck again.


	6. Getting Closer

Trigger warnings in this chapter.

 

“Are you going to return to Hogwarts for our 7th year do over?” Draco asked while they were once again having a picnic lunch. Draco was rather enjoying Harry’s cooking expertise.

“Yeah thought I might. Not sure what I want to do anymore though. Not sure I want to be an auror.” Harry shrugged from his place lying next to Draco.

“Yeah McGonagall said I could come back too. I think I want to open an apothecary, not like the apothecary in Diagon Ally but like custom potions.” Draco said as he finished packing up the basket and went to lie down next to his new boyfriend. Just thinking that word gave Draco butterflies.

“That’s really cool Dray.” Harry turned his head so he could observe his boyfriend with a smile.

“Yeah, if I make it another year in the Slytherins dorms that is,” Draco chuckled though his eyes flashed with fear.

“Are they that bad?” Harry reached for his boyfriend’s hand.

“Not all of them, a lot of them won’t be happy that I escaped Azkaban, especially with this,” Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark. 

Harry held tightly to the hand he was holding as he felt Draco try to pull his arm back. Harry rolled so he could properly inspect the mark, it had faded since the fall of Voldemort but still stood out against the pale skin of Draco’s thin arm. 

“Don’t Dray, Don’t try and hide form me.” Draco stopped trying to pull away from him. Harry trailed his fingers across the mark and Draco shivered. 

“Did it hurt? Getting the mark?” Harry said still looking at the mark on Draco’s arm.

“Not as bad as the other things they did to me. Compared to them getting the mark barely tingles.” Draco looked away from Harry as he confessed. 

“What other things Dray? What did they do to you,” Harry let go of the hand so he could lean over the blonde cupping his cheek.

“It’s nothing really, just the cruciatus curse and stuff. They locked me in the dungeons a lot after I didn’t kill Dumbledore, said I was too weak to be a death eater. They made me do stuff for the other death eaters as well…” Draco’s voice got quieter and quieter until it trailed off completely. Harry just pulled Draco into a tight embrace.

“It’s okay now Dray. I’ve got you. I would never let anyone hurt you again. I promise,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear as he held the shaking blonde.

“Can we go back home now please, it’s getting late.” Harry tried to hide the smile that spread across his face and Draco referred to his tent as home. 

Later that night Draco and Harry were laying side by side in Harry’s bed. They were simply lying there holding hands and chatting when they both drifted off to sleep. 

Harry was woken hours later by Draco’s scream. Draco was writhing and twitching and screaming, obviously having a nightmare. Harry grabbed the other man’s flailing arms and held them by his side as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Draco magic burned at Harry’s skin where it touched Draco’s but he ignored it. He raised on hand to Draco’s temple trying to soothe the blonde. This nightmare only lasted an hour or so before Draco was whimpering limply into Harry’s chest.  
Moment later Draco woke with a start and started to struggle against Harry’s tight hold. 

“Draco, Dray it’s me, it’s Harry. You’re safe now darling. I got you,” Harry whispered to Draco as he stroked his sweat dampened hair calming him. Draco collapsed against Harry’s chest.

Draco mumbled something that Harry dared not interpret as ‘love you’ into his chest. They lay there in each other’s arms and drifted back into oblivion thankfully for the rest of the night nightmare free.

The next morning Draco woke feeling like he slept for once. He was still wrapped tightly in Harry’s arms as his nightmare came back to him. Goyle’s father came down to the dungeon one night and tried to force himself on Draco. He had not managed more than to strip him and insert a few fingers before his mother had come down and sent the older death eater away. Though he still had nightmares about what would have happened if she had not. 

Draco disentangled himself from Harry careful not to wake him and went to have a shower. He would think of a way to tell Harry about his dream, he knew it was important that he knew.

~~~~ 

Harry woke as Draco emerged from the shower, he was dressed in his usual black slacks and button up shirt. 

“You okay Draco?” harry asked getting out of bed and heading towards the kitchen where the blonde was now busying himself with coffee machine.

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be? I’m just making coffee.” Draco tried to be nonchalant but didn’t quite make it as his voice wavered.

“Dray, is it about your nightmare last night? You can tell me if you need to. I’m here for you remember.” Harry came up behind Draco and held him tightly resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“One of the death eater’s, Goyle’s father, tried to rape me.” Draco said standing stiff in Harry’s embrace.

“Dray,” Harry turned Draco so he could see his face. Draco couldn’t make eye contact he was ashamed of what had happened. He wasn’t proud to admit how weak he was.  
“Draco, what happened?” Harry pulled Draco to the chair they had first slept in and pulled Draco down onto his lap, holding him tightly.

“I was chained in the Dungeons one night because I had spoken out of line and he came down,” Draco began burrowing his head into the crook of Harry’s neck not ready to meet the other boy’s eyes. Harry just stroked his back and whispered encouragement.

“He said that I was worthless and a freak and that my father said I was fair game for whatever they wanted to do to me. He stripped me and touched me. He made me take his dick in my mouth and he came on me, before…” Draco broke of shaking and sobbing. Harry just held him tightly stroking him lovingly. 

“What else did he do Draco?” Harry asked in a quiet voice.

“He put his fingers inside me, it hurt, like burning and then when he was about to take me mother came and forced him to stop. She didn’t dare release me form the dungeon though in case it was her next time.” Draco lay his head on Harry’s shoulder the shuddering had subsided as the story finished.

“Oh Dray. I wish I could have helped you then. I’m so sorry that this happened to you. We will take it slow Dray, I would never do that to you. You know that right. I would never force myself on you or do any of that, I love you.” Harry winced when he realized he had told the blond that he loved him. 

“Love you too Harry, I have for a while, so yeah.” Draco snuggled into Harry’s arms and they sat like that for some time that day just enjoying the embrace of one another. 

Over the remainder of the week Harry was careful with Draco they kissed and even brought each other to orgasm with their hands but Harry refused to go any further even when Draco offered. They slept in each other’s arms most nights to stave of each other’s nightmares and during the day they talked, mostly about Draco’s potions master ambition


	7. Back to Reality

They boys packed silently each absorbed in their own thoughts. Draco worried about his acceptance into Slytherin and Harry worried about how Ron and Hermione would take his new boyfriend. 

They finished packing at midday and had the majority of their belongings in the entrance way. Harry had promised he would return to the Burrow for one night before they would board the Hogwarts express back to the castle. Harry had sent a letter to Charlie detailing that he would be bringing along a guest. Charlie immediately sent back a note simply saying that Molly would let them share with Ron but he would switch if they needed the privacy.

“You ready Dray?” Harry said coming up behind his boyfriend. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Draco said with false bravado.

“I won’t let anything happen to you love. I promise.” Harry wrapped his boyfriend in a tight embrace.

Draco was still feeling uneasy as they packed up the campsite and apparated beyond the gate of a tall lopsided house. Harry grabbed his hand and all but dragged him towards the structure. They entered through a kitchen which was small but cozy, nothing like the stark design of the manor. Draco felt so out of place while he noticed that Harry relaxed next to him. For Harry this was home and he would just have to get used to the idea of being nice to the Weasley’s and their way of living. 

“Oh Harry dear you made it,” Molly rushed towards Harry enveloping him in a tight embrace which had Draco wincing.

“Of course Molly, this is Draco,” Harry pulled Draco so they were standing side by side. Molly’s smile faltered.

“Mr. Malfoy what do I owe the honor?” Molly said too formally.

“Draco would be fine Mrs. Weasley.” Draco said smiling fondly, he could be nice to her for Harry’s sake even if they could not return the favour. He was a Slytherin after all, he would go to any lengths to get and keep what was his.

“Draco is my…” Harry paused looking at Draco unsure of what to say.

“His boyfriend,” Draco finished his head held on an angle as if daring Mrs. Weasley to question his words.

“Of course. This is the young person Charlie was telling us about. You gave us all quite a scare when you left without a word. Go up to Ron’s room, he and Hermione are waiting for you. I’m sure they will be excited to see you.” Molly forced a smile and excited the kitchen into the front yard.

Harry made his way up the stairs to the very top story which consisted of Ron’s bedroom. When he opened the door he heard low mutterings of a whispered conversation.  
“What could he do and not tell us...”

“We did go away without him. Especially after the war what do you expect?”

“Do you think he will come back, will he go to school this year?” 

“Remember Charlie said he wrote to him and that he was fine and coming back,” Draco stood behind Harry, they were both frozen in the doorway listening to his best friend’s conversation. Harry cleared his throat and the two occupants of the room jumped.

“Oh Harry you’re back. You had left without a word and everyone was looking for you. Where on earth did you go and why. We were so worried when we heard.” Hermione had flung her arms around Harry’s neck and was talking at a rapid pace.

“’Mione give ‘im room to breathe.” Ron hugged his best mate and patted him on the back.

“So where were you Harry?” Hermione looked expectantly.

“Forest of Dean. But that’s not important I have something I wanted to tell you and you have to promise not to freak out or think I’m insane or anything.” Harry asked his friends.

“We would never do that mate. You can tell us anything.” Ron implored.

“Well I met someone in the Forest and we are kind of dating.”

A Chorus of ‘But what about Ginny’s” and “Who did you meet” and other such questions were heard.

“It’s Draco. I’m gay and I’m dating Draco.” Harry finally said.

“You’re dating the ferret, what is wrong with you Harry. Wait you’re a fag? With Malfoy? We leave you alone for 2 weeks and you go off and date that death eater scum.” Ron spat.  
Harry was afraid of this, his best friend didn’t have a very long temper and any mention of Draco or his family usually set him off. 

“Oi! Don’t talk about him like that,” Harry retaliated to his supposed best mates words.

Draco saw that he needed to intervene.

“Harry he isn’t worth it,” Draco rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder making his presence be known.

“YOU BROUGHT THAT DEATH EATER INTO MY HOUSE!” Ron brandished his wand at them menacingly.

Harry placed a hand on Draco’s chest to stop him coming further into the room and took a step towards Ron his wand pointed between the other boys eyes.  
“I’d choose your next words wisely Ron.” Harry’s voice was low and quietly menacing.

“I can’t believe my best mate is a fucking queer and shacking up with the death eater bitch. Bet he is giving you some for getting him out of Azkaban. Its fucking pity sex and you’re a sick fuck Potter. I won’t be around your freakishness.” With that Ron pushed past the two boys in the doorway shouldering Harry and shoving Draco into the wall.

“I’m sorry about him Harry. I don’t agree with him, just so you know. I’ll try talk to him when he cools off. I’m happy as long as it’s what you want.” Hermione tried to appease Harry. Who had pulled Draco into his arms, rubbing the arm which had made contact with the wall. 

“Sorry Hermione,” Harry let go of his boyfriend and pulled his best friend into a consoling hug. “How are your parents?” 

Hermione spent the rest of the morning telling the boys about her trip to Australia. 

~~~~ 

“So, you really are together? And happy?” Hermione queried softly.

“Yeah, I kinda liked him for ages and I think he did too. I mean he is sweet and charming and bloody gorgeous,” Harry said gesturing to his boyfriend who was currently in a heated discussion with Charlie about his work in Romania and if he could get potions ingredients form him. “He makes me happy Hermione, I’ve never had that before. I’m just me to him, plus he got disowned just because he wanted to be with me. He cares I know he does, plus he said he loves me ‘mione.” Harry finished with a sigh just watching Draco. Hermione wisely kept her mouth shut about her less than civil thoughts about Draco Malfoy. She was happy that Harry was happy but if Draco dared to hurt her best friend she would kill him. 

~~~~

Harry was irritable at dinner that night. He wanted Draco, he wanted to hold him and kiss him like they could when they were living together. He probably could still do it but it just wasn’t the same at the Weasley’s watching their every move. They managed 5 minutes together that afternoon in the garden until Ginny came out and asked them to help Molly prepare dinner. Draco wasn’t doing much better, they Weasley’s weren’t as bad as he originally thought but he wanted to hold Harry and be held. Ron turned up just before Dinner and ate with his usual gusto. 

He cornered Draco as he strolled around the garden, a gnome was peeking out from behind a bush and attempting to smuggle what appeared to be a wrist watch out into the garden. Draco chuckled at the thought of what the gnomes needed the watch for. He was out here because Harry and Ginny were cleaning up from Dinner, Hermione was discussing semi-permanent sticking charms with George for the joke shop, and Bill had invited Charlie, whose company Draco found he quite enjoyed, out to dinner at his and Fleur’s place. Ron hadn’t been seen since being excused from the table, and he found Draco smiling fondly at the stars. 

“Hey ferret face,” Ron strode out of the shadows towards Draco. 

“What do you want Weasel.” Draco spat with venom realizing that he had left his wand in his outer robes which were folded across Harry’s bed. 

“I knew you hadn’t changed ferret, how Harry can stand to be in the same room as you let alone shagging you I don’t know. Yeah he might be a faggot, but we can change that.” Ron sneered at Draco who was becoming increasingly more anxious as Ron crowded into his personal space. Draco backed into a tree, not liking the feeling of being cornered at all but couldn’t help the rush of anger at Ron’s homophobic slurs about Harry.

“Just shut your mouth Weasel, Who cares if Harry’s gay it’s none of your business and you can’t change that. He’s my boyfriend and you won’t say shit about it, got that.” Draco spat back.

“We’ll see how he likes you with your face smashed in hey Malfoy,” Ron grabbed Draco suddenly pulling him close by the collar restricting Draco’s air flow.

“Put me down,” Draco gasped hands scrabbling for purchase to loosen the grip on his collar. He silently cursed Ron’s height as his toes scrapped on the ground as he fought for breathing room.

“What you gonna do about it ferret not so tough without your precious dark lord’s name to throw around. I’m not scared of you, you’re nothing but scum now.” Ron drew back for his first strike Draco flinched bracing for the inevitable impact. The pain that bloomed across his cheek and jaw causing a slight whimper to escape his lips despite his greatest efforts to stop the noise. He hadn’t been hit in so long, he had almost forgot the once familiar sensation. 

“Harry’s gonna kill you when he finds out,” Draco made one last attempt to persuade Ron to rethink his actions. If there was one thing Draco was sure of was that Harry wouldn’t want to see him hurt.

“He is too busy in the kitchen with my sister, they really are a cute couple, much better than you two. So shut up ferret, he doesn’t care about you,” Draco wasn’t fooled by Ron’s words, Harry had explained the situation with Ginny to him. There break up was her idea and he never intended to go back. 

The hand holding his collar slip up to encase his throat squeezing, Ron had decided to forgo any more conversation turning to physical violence now to further cement his point. Draco considered the option of calling out for help, but with the hand around his throat he didn’t think he could anyway. Ron continued to beat on Draco whose attempts at escape, nails scratching at the hand around his throat, were laughed off. Barely a minute later Ron suddenly released Draco who crumpled to the grassy earth clutching at his throat gasping for air, his abused windpipe protesting violently. 

~~~~

Harry walked out to the garden where he knew he would find Draco, he was wondering what kind of rendezvous they could have out here in the open at night with nothing but the gnomes to see when a red headed figure approached and his stomach dropped. His wand was in his hand before he even thought through the movement. 

“I see why you like that faggot freak, little complacent bitch innet’ he. Really can take a beating.” Harry was half way through hexing Ron when the words got through to him. He rushed past Ron to the dark mass he saw curled on the ground before he even got the pleasure of seeing what the somewhat dark curse had done to his former friend. 

~~~~

Harry found his boyfriend curled up, clutching at his throat his breath coming in short gasps. Bruises visible across his cheeks and jaw, a ring of purple marks encased his neck.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry, Come and I’ll get Mrs. Weasley to fix the bruising.” Harry carefully picked up his boyfriend who just curled further in on himself. 

Draco silently thanked that Harry was there but the wave of humiliation that threatened to overcome him at the thought that Harry needed to protect him was crushing him. His stomach twisted adding to the aching of his body. Tears pooled in his eyes as Harry laid him on the recently cleaned kitchen table. 

Harry called for Mrs. Weasley as he held his boyfriend, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“It’s okay Dray, Mrs. Weasley is good at this sort of stuff, she’ll make the pain go away.” Harry soothed Draco, gently wiping tears from his cheeks and kissing his forehead where he had no bruises.

“Oh Dear, what happened?” Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen, took one look at Draco and summoned some bruise cream.

“Your son happened.” Harry stated darkly. Mrs. Weasley paled and busied herself with applying the cream and casting a few healing spells.

“He needs a healing potion for the internal damage to his throat, I don’t have any though. You could wait until you get to Hogwarts tomorrow.” Mrs. Weasley suggests, backing away from Harry slowly. She noticed a marked change in the boy since Draco had come into his life. It wasn’t a bad change but he was different now, more portative she mused.

“Come on Draco, let’s go to bed.” Harry helped Draco off the table, both boys silently made their way up the stairs, Harry not letting a hand leave Draco at all times.

Back in Ron’s room Draco immediately went to his bag knowing that he always kept a few spare healing potions just in case. You had to as an ex-Death Eater. Things like this happened to him more than he cared to admit. They were silent for most of the night Draco not wanting to damage his now healing vocal chords and Harry just happy to have his boyfriend close by him.

He felt awful for letting his happen to Draco. After all he had promised that nothing bad would happen to him and now he was curled up around his far too understanding boyfriend, who had been beat up by his supposed best friend. Finally Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~~

Draco woke up feeling better than when he went to sleep, his throat still throbbing slightly but other than that he felt normal. For a moment he couldn’t pinpoint why he had awoken until he felt Harry shift beneath him and whimper quietly. Draco was at a loss of what to do. He had only experienced Harry’s nightmares twice but he remembered how he often would wake in Harry’s arms and be comforted by his boyfriend.

The screaming started next and Draco was soon joined in their room by half the Weasley family. Normally he would find this extremely embarrassing being found in another boys bed in the middle of the night by said boys surrogate family but now he just wanted them to leave so he could hold Harry and sooth away his fears.

“Oh just a nightmare, do you need me to get you boys anything?” Mrs. Weasley asked blushing at seeing Draco lying next to Harry both boys shirtless. The bruises on Draco’s face finally fading to just a small yellowish mark. 

“No we should be okay. I’ll put up a silencing charm so you can all sleep.” Draco placed a hand on Harry’s still struggling boding feeling a familiar zing run up his arm.  
“Are you sure Draco?” Hermione was the last to leave the room, she just stood in the doorway unsure of what to do.

“Of course Gr… Hermione. I know what I’m doing. Go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow catching the train and all. Harry will be fine.” Draco reassured the girl as he grabbed his wand of the bedside table ready to caste the much needed silencing charm.

“Okay. Goodnight Draco. Thank you for looking after him.” Hermione said before quietly closing the door. A quick silencing charm later had all outside noise cut off and all noise from inside the room stopped as well.

Harry’s nightmares never lasted more than a few hours, most giving way to whimpered cries and before long Draco always found himself with a lapful of sobbing Gryffindor. 

Harry was still screaming as Draco lay down back down. Draco slipped under the covers beside his distressed boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the other man. He trapped Harry’s arms to his sides so the flailing limbs did not hit him. Draco stroked every available patch of skin and kissed the shoulder in front of him. 

Harry jolted awake in Draco’s arms over an hour later and Draco loosened his tight grip to allow Harry to become accustomed to his presence. 

“Dray?” Harry asked uncertainly.

“Yes Harry it’s me. I’m right here.” Draco stroked his lover’s hair softly running his fingers through it.

“Draco,” Harry said his name like a prayer and wrapped his arms around the other man. Draco felt Harry nuzzled into his chest and they lay like that Harry coming down from his nightmare and Draco soothing away the tension in Harry’s muscles.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Draco tried. He didn’t love talking about his nightmares but he knew how much it helped him cope. Harry had yet to mention what any of his nightmares were about and seeing as he had so few Draco never pried.

“Dray… you don’t wanna know what I have seen and what my mind makes up. It’s not pretty.” Harry offers him. Draco however has shared so many secrets with this man, the man he trusts it hurts to know that Harry doesn’t trust him the same way.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to Harry, but I told you all my secrets, I trust you and if you don’t trust me that’s fine but we both went through some shit in the war and I would hope that we could share that. Take comfort in each other.” Draco said still stroking his hands through his lovers hair. 

“Dray… it’s not that I don’t trust you. I do and we will talk more about the war. I know there are something’s I should tell you about the war. But this dream…” Harry trailed off and moved to look at his blonde boyfriend.

“What Harry. You won’t hurt my feelings by telling me, no matter what it is.” Draco saw the unshed tears in his boyfriend’s eyes and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Dray… you were in it. I’m sorry…” Tears started to fall from his killing curse green eyes and Harry ducked his head. Draco understood. He had had a few dreams where it had been Harry torturing him and woken up rather shaken by the experience and ashamed that his subconscious thought up such things. 

“Hey,” Draco pulled Harry’s chin so that they were once again looking at one another. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me what I did in your dream its fine. I have had dreams with you in the too… Always telling me how useless and weak I am. How I deserved everything that happened to me. I’m not proud of what I dreamt but they were just dreams and I know that the man I wake up next to would never think those things about me. I love you Harry Potter, I will always be right here to protect you from anything just like you are there for me…” Draco kissed Harry again a little more insistent this time conveying all his emotions into that kiss.

“Love you too Dray. When we were on the run we got separated and Ron and Hermione went to our safe house but I got captured by some death eaters. Voldemort didn’t wanna kill me straight away so they tortured me for a few weeks, it would have been around last Christmas. They would use magical whips which burned or had pain potion on them. I dreamt that you were one of those Death Eaters. I’m sorry I know you would never do something like that to me. I just… I love you and I’m so sorry.” Harry sobbed some more into Draco’s shoulder while he tried to digest what Harry had just divulged. Of course he had heard the rumors but he thought they were just hocus. 

“It’s okay Harry I dream that you crucio me all the time. You never would just like I would never hurt you. Now come here and let me kiss you properly.” Draco dragged Harry closer and their mouths melded together. Now that Harry’s sobs had subsided he eagerly participated in the kiss. 

Need brought on by the desperation of the dream and his boyfriends comfort lanced through Harry and he crushed his lips to his lovers with newfound force. Draco could only sit back and accept his lover’s brutal kiss. Harry rolled on top of his lover pinning him to the bed. This was the furthest they had ever gone in bed and Harry didn’t seem to be in the mood to stop. Draco eagerly reciprocated the kiss wrapping his hands around Harry’s shoulders and drawing patterns on his back. It was only when Harry grabbed Draco’s arms at the wrists and held him to the bed did Draco’s arousal get doused and he tensed. Harry didn’t seem to notice and was kissing down his lover’s neck.  
“Harry!!!” Draco gasped struggling to extract himself from Harry’s grip.

“Harry stop.” He tried again. Traitorous tears leaking from his eyes. Harry wouldn’t hurt him, he just wouldn’t. 

“Please Harry…” He begged and something in the desperation of his tone must have snapped Harry out of his lust induced daze and he looked up at his lover’s tearstained face full of shame.

“Draco I’m so sorry, I… It won’t happen again I promise. God I have screwed this up, merlin what wrong with me.” Harry gingerly got of his lover and Draco just lay there for a moment longer. It was obvious to him that Harry needed this desperately. He needed to feel loved and to forget himself in his lover and Draco could do that just not in the way Harry was going about it.

“Harry let me look after you tonight. Just lie back and let me please you.” Draco rolled so that his body half covered the brunette’s.  
“Draco you don’t… you don’t have to.” Harry shivered obviously still aroused.

“I want to… let me pleasure you Harry, I promise it’s what I want.” Draco lowered his lips to Harry’s for another heated kiss and his hands found their way under his sweat soaked sleep shirt and started caressing his chest. Harry just lay here not trust himself to touch the blonde and just moaned his approval. 

Draco pulled off the clingy shirt so he could properly appreciate his boyfriends quidditch toned body. Draco trailed his lips down Harry’s chest and laved at his nipple while his hand pinched and tweaked the other. Harry moaned again, a door closing down stairs had both men freezing. The silencing charm had worn off. Draco carefully grabbed Harry’s wand from the bedside table and cast a rather stronger silencing and locking charm. Before turning back to Harry who he was now straddling. 

Draco dropped Harry’s wand off the side of the bed and went about driving Harry insane by licking suck and biting all over his chest and neck. He was sucking on Harry’s pulse point as he ground his hips down on Harry’s fully hard cock eliciting a moan from the other man.

“Dray, please touch me. I can’t take it anymore.” Harry pleaded with him. 

Draco leaned back and pulled down the boxers finally freeing Harry’s throbbing erection from its confines. He licks his lips and makes the decision. He has wanted to take their sexual relationship further for the last few days. More than just friendly wanks which were amazing. He knew Harry was holding back because of his past and he knew he would need time before he could do everything but he could do this for Harry now. 

Draco kissed a trail down Harry’s neck and stopped for a moment to suck enthusiastically on a nipple. Harry response was just to moan and writhe beneath Draco’s touch. Draco trailed his biting kisses to Harry’s hip bones where he began to press open mouthed kisses occasionally sucking skin into his mouth marking the other boys hips. Harry was bucking and whimpering hands still clenched in bed sheets. 

Draco decided to put Harry out of his misery and licked a strip up with painfully erect cock loving the shiver that it caused. Draco found his fear dissipating rapidly replaced by a desire that burned his insides. Draco alternated between sucking the tip of Harry’s cock and swallowing him down. The pain from his throat diminished to a dull ache by the potion and salve from earlier. Harry started whimpering and bucking into Draco’s hot mouth. Draco reached on hand down to roll Harry’s balls in his hand and bared his teeth running them down his length causing Harry to come shooting down his throat. Loving the feel of Harry’s seed coating his throat somehow soothing it further. Draco swallowed diligently and crawled up the bed to cuddle with his sated boyfriend. 

Harry came back to himself moments later to find himself wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. He sighed contentedly all memory of the nightmare a mere shadow in the back of his mind. Harry shifted in his lovers arms and felt his hard length still pressed to his stomach. He reached down intent of helping his boyfriend out of his aroused state.

“Don’t,” Draco said without opening his eyes.

“Dray, you okay?” Harry looked up at his boyfriend.

“I can’t, not tonight, not after everything…” Draco trailed off thinking of his panic attack earlier and the beating he had received. He wished he wasn’t like this but he knew that if they were more intimate tonight it would result in another attack.

“Dray are you okay, you said it was okay. Please you didn’t have to if you didn’t want to Dragon I would never make you do something that you didn’t want pet.” Harry sat up in his small bed and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap so he could properly see his face. They sat like that facing each other, Draco straddling Harry’s lap just staring at each other.

“I’m fine. I just don’t want to chance another panic attack by doing anything tonight, I’m…” Draco paused before continuing, “Emotional…” He confessed blushing and burying his head in Harry’s shoulder. He sounded like a sodding girl.

“Oh baby… Thank you. You were incredible by the way. I love you. Now let’s go to sleep.” Harry laid them both down so Draco was laying on Harry’s chest. 

The next morning both boys woke contented. Draco was finally getting a more intimate relationship and trust from Harry and Harry was letting himself be comforted by the other boy. Finally they had found someone who accepted both their strengths and their weaknesses.

“Have a good night boys?” Charlie’s voice jerked both boys from their sleepy morning cuddle.

“Wah? Charlie get out!” Harry yelled pulling up the blankets so they properly covered his nakedness.

“Well I was just coming up here to comment on a fantastic silencing charm couldn’t hear a thing after you put that up.” Charlie grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

“That’s one way to ruin my morning mood.” Draco groaned resting back on Harry’s chest and closing his eyes again.

“He is a cute one Harry. Good job mate,” Charlie smiled at Harry before turning to leave, “Oh and mum says breakfast is almost ready and you better get in quick or you will miss the train. You got all you’re school supplies?” 

“Yeah man I got it all, Thanks though. We’ll meet you down there in a minute.” Harry said stroking Draco’s blonde locks.

“Just remember to cast the silencing charm before you start this time,” was Charlie’s parting remark.

Harry lay there for a few more moments until he heard voices down stairs and reluctantly kissed the top of Draco’s blonde head and got out of bed. He walked around naked collecting the few bits and bobs he had taken out of his trunk, returning them to their rightful place.

“Dray have you seen my wand?” Harry turned to find his boyfriend unashamedly ogling him. 

“Yeah it looks pretty good from here,” Draco smirked looking more like his former self. His hand was beneath the covers obviously stroking his member. 

Harry’s body immediately responded to the situation. ‘Dray we have to go down for breakfast,” He was now fully hard.

“Well then we better be quick about it won’t we,” Draco pulled the covers down revealing his hand stroking firm strokes, squeezing slightly at the base causing him to groan.  
“Silencing charm Dray, where did I put my wand,” Harry shuddered as his own hand went to his hard member. 

“I dropped it after I cast the silencing charm last night, should be under the bed I would assume.” Draco groaned playing with the head of his cock. 

“Doesn’t matter I’ll use yours,” Harry flicked his boyfriends wand and cast a silencing and locking charm on the bedroom door as well as anti-apparition spell just to be safe before dropping his boyfriends wand and crawling onto the bed.


	8. Hogwarts Bound

Standing on platform 9 ¾ hours later, reality had finally hit for the two boys. They were going back to Hogwarts where people thought Draco was a death eater and Harry couldn’t walk more than 3 steps without someone asking for an autograph or stopping him to gape at him. Draco and Harry hadn’t thought about how everyone else would take their relationship.

“Now I see why he got out of Azkaban. Couldn’t be shagging a convicted criminal hey Potter?” Someone yelled as they walked hand in hand across the platform  
“Is this how he repays you for getting him off Potter? By getting you off?” Another sneered as they boarded the train. 

Harry and Draco just kept their heads down and kept walking, no matter what they didn’t stop until they were in a compartment with Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus and Hermione and Ron. They sat quietly and to their surprise no one in the compartment asked questions or eyes them suspiciously. Apparently Hermione had already informed them of the new development. Ron and he had come to a sort of agreement. They were no longer best friends obviously and he did want to hurt Ron very badly but Draco wouldn’t let him. He had said it would hurt Hermione too much if Harry had hurt Ron which only just kept him from hexing him at breakfast. Harry tolerated Ron’s presence for Hermione’s sake and Ron was to never come near Draco every again on pain of death.

The door to the compartment opened to find a 7th year Slytherin girl stood there sneering at the occupants. 

“You better watch your back this year turn coat. I know some people who are just dying to get their hands on you,” She sneered more directly at Draco this time and turned to leave, not before Harry had silently hexed her, she fell back with a start gripping her side pain written on her face. 

“If anyone lays a finger on him it’ll be much worse than a little bruising hex.” Harry’s eyes narrowed at the Slytherin girl as she gathered herself and hautily walked away.  
“Harry you shouldn’t provoke them,” Draco mumbled.

“I don’t care if I have to hex every single one of them Dray,” Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and the compartment fell back into silence.

The ride to Hogwarts was a rather silent affair, apparently each couple was left silently to their own thoughts. Dean and Seamus were cuddling by the window across form Luna and Neville who were both reading a copy of the Quibbler. Hermione was reading their History of Magic textbook already and Ron was trying very hard not to look at either Harry and Draco, or Dean and Seamus. Harry noticed it wasn’t just his boyfriend his friend minded. Ron never had a problem with Dean and Seamus before but then they were not as open about their relationship as they were now, having officially ‘come out of the closet’. 

They didn’t have to wear uniforms this year as they were not officially a year at Hogwarts. So they just wore normal clothes to the sorting Ceremony. As they walked into the Great Hall Harry and Draco had to separate into their separate houses. Harry sat in between Seamus and Hermione in his usual seat waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. It felt odd to be back in the place where everything started, where he made his first real friends, got his first real kiss, found his first real love.

Harry looked over at Draco as the sorting began and his heart felt tight. He knew the blond would have trouble being in the Slytherin house now that he was openly dating him but he wasn’t prepared to see Draco sitting stock still alone at the Slytherin table. There were groups of Slytherins speaking in groups and throwing Draco sly glances. Harry could tell that they were planning something and it took all his self-control not to storm over and scoop his boyfriend up and hex every last one of them.

McGonagall stood in front of the school apparently the sorting had finished while Harry was eyeing up the Slytherin table. 

“There are some important announcement that are to be made his year, as I am sure most of you are aware there are some students who had returned his year to repeat their 7th year of schooling in order to attain a N.E.W.T score. These students are all of age and considered adults in the wizarding world. Therefore some of the school rules do not apply to them. These students are allowed out of the grounds every weekend but must travel to Hogsmead to apparate. They also will all reside in the east tower as to not over fill the house Dormitory’s. Each student will have his or her own room, changes to these arrangements must be taken up with me.” When McGonagall had finished speaking Harry’s heart soared, Draco wouldn’t be sleeping in the dungeons anymore, and they could still spend that time together. They had often worried the strain that school would have on their relationship.

Their eyes met across the great hall, Harry saw Draco’s lips pull up in a small shy smile before ducking his head again. Harry felt a surge of protectiveness towards the other boy but pushed it down. It wouldn’t do good to come on to strong with Draco, he needed time and nurturing not dominance, Harry suspected he got enough of that to last a life time.

~~~~

Draco had been swept away after the feast had ended and found himself pressed against a rather strong chest being snogged within an inch of his life. He would have been frightened if he wasn’t surrounded by Harry’s familiar scent. 

“Harry anyone could see us,” Draco murmured against Harry’s lips as the broke apart for air.

“Come on then let’s find somewhere quieter,” He winked at Draco before pulling him along the corridors towards an empty classroom. 

Once the door was shut lock and silenced Draco found himself once again in the arms of the man he loves. It was euphoric but defiantly unexpected. The feast had been awful feeling the eyes of his classmates upon him. He knew not all Slytherins followed Voldemort in the war but a lot did and that could have been very dangerous for him.

The only saving grace was the announcement that they would get their own 8th year dorm rooms. Not having to spend every night in the dungeons was a relief not to mention he didn’t know if he could survive without having Harry sleeping next to him. His nightmares had decreased substantially since they had started sharing a bed, some nights he even went nightmare free, those were the nights he usually woke up lying atop of Harry or Harry laying on him. 

Back in the east tower there were 8th years from every house either lounging around or sneering at each other. Ron was making the most trouble complaining about the Slytherin students who were sitting by the window heads together. He had just thrown himself down on a couch when Draco followed Harry into the common room.

“Where have you been mate… oh you’ve been with him,” Ron pulled a disgusted face when he saw Draco following Harry.

 

“Lay off Ron,” Harry always quick to defend Draco from his no longer best friend.

The common room had fallen into an eerie silence was ex friends faced off. Ron still staring disgustedly at Draco and Harry’s clasped hands. Harry staring daggers at Ron willing his urge to rip him apart away. He had never felt like this before and it scared him, maybe he should tell Draco of these feelings, maybe not he didn’t want to scare his boyfriend.

“Whatever freaks,” Ron spat turning away from the couple standing in the entrance way. 

“Come on Harry,” Draco pulled the hand he was holding leading Harry through the common area towards the stairs where the rooms were. They were intercepted by Dean Thomas half way across the room. 

“Come on me and Seamus saved you some rooms. Took a bit of smooth talking and hard hexing but we got the top four.” Dean lead them up the winding staircase past a few entrance ways until they reached the top of the tower. 

“Each rooms has your things in them and there is a share bathroom, sorry about Ron and everything else he’s not that forward with me and Shea.” Dean said standing outside a door on the other side of the hall. “Me and Shea are in here if you need anything, knock first if you don’t want an eyeful,” Dean gave them a genuine smile and ducked into what they assumed was either his of Seamus’s room. 

“He’s nice Harry, why aren’t you his friend?” Draco asked once they were in Harry’s room.

“I am his friend Dray, just we haven’t been close since before the war. I think him and Seamus will become good friends of ours this year.” Harry stopped himself before he said anything further, he was still trying to get a hold of his sudden feelings of domination towards the blonde.

“Okay…” Draco yawned, “It’s late, bed?” Draco asked already walking towards the Gryffindor’s large four poster.

“You’re going to stay tonight?” Harry asked surprised.

Draco turned to his boyfriend, they had not had a lot of time to talk the last few days and Draco was much too tired to have this discussion. He just wanted to curl up in his boyfriend’s arms and sleep for a week.

“Yes Harry I’m staying now come to bed and hold me, it makes the nightmares better.” Draco said a pout on his face as he stripped down to his boxers and shivered in the cool air of the tower before slipping under the warm blanket.

“God you’re so good to me Dray,” Harry said following Draco’s movements, Casting a light silencing charm before noxing the lights and placing his wand on the bedside table. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and fell to sleep in his warmth wondering how he had managed to get so incredibly lucky.

~~~~ 

Harry awoke the next morning feeling content, his arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend still sound asleep. Harry couldn’t quite think of why this felt so different waking up next to Draco until he realize neither one of them had woken screaming during the night. He was pleased, relieved even that Draco would have a full night’s sleep. He looked awful after a nightmare his skin pale and glistening with sweat his face gaunt. It broke Harry’s heart every time he woke to Draco screaming or whimpering, it shattered him the nights he would dream of Goyle senior because he would wake up crying and struggling. Harry vowed he would always protect Draco from anyone, Draco was his. But he would have to keep his possessive thoughts to himself.

Draco stirred and nuzzled into the chest in front of him. It had been a peaceful night’s sleep no nightmares for him and presumably none for Harry as he was not awakened. It seemed early and he was not ready to face the day yet so he just lay there cuddled up to his boyfriend until he registered that a hand was stroking his hair lovingly.

“You awake Dragon?” Harry cooed at him, making him blush.

“Yeah baby I’m awake,” Draco mumbled into the chest in front of him.

“Sleep good?” was the whispered reply. Draco loved this part of having a boyfriend, not the sex, not having a person to protect him an stick up for him, the moments where they were laying together not having to look at each other and having quiet whispered conversations. 

“Yeah, you?” Draco inhaled his boyfriends scent, loving how small he felt in his Harry’s arms. He would never tell Harry how much he loved it when Harry was overbearing, he didn’t want the Gryffindor to get a big head after all.

“Was good. I wanna stay like this all day Dragon, can we just skip classes?” Harry tightened his arms around Draco to prove his point.

“We could have stayed in that bloody tent if we never wanted to get out of bed Harry, we came back for a reason remember. As much as I love being right here, we do really have to get up. Not right now though,” Draco scolded his boyfriend firmly, which lost most of its severances as Draco’s face was still nestled against Harry’s chest and most of his little speech came out as a mumbled groan.

“Yeah, Yeah I know. I’m just saying it’s nice you know, being in a proper bed with you knowing that it will be like this for the next few months. It’s just nice,” Harry’s said moving his hand to stroke the smooth skin of Draco’s shoulders and back drawing little patterns which elicited a shiver from his still half asleep boyfriend. 

“Yeah it is nice,” Draco replied with a small moan loving the feel of his lover’s hands drawing patterns on his skin. He loved how much bigger Harry was than himself. Harry was his big strong boyfriend. 

~~~~ 

Later that morning after they had finally dragged themselves out of bed and were making their way down to breakfast hand in hand. Upon entering the great Hall they heard a shout of their names and Dean and Seamus waving them over. Harry pulled Draco along by the hand determined not to let Draco sit with his Slytherin housemates.

“Morning you two,” Seamus smiled wickedly, “Sleep good,” Dean added.

Draco blushed next to Harry and said nothing while Harry just laughed at the looks on the boys faces.

“That good was it Draco,” Seamus asked.

“Oh shut up we couldn’t possibly shag the first night back we would never have made it to class this morning if we had.” Draco laughed good naturedly. 

“Ahhh young love, remember when that used to be us Dean?” Seamus sighed dramatically.

“Oh shove of Shea we haven’t even been dating for a year you clingy git,” Dean scoffed as Seamus handed him a piece of buttered toast.

Draco looked down at his own plate to see Harry had already filled it with his favourite breakfast treats.

“I assure you they aren’t as good as mine,” Harry teases seeing Draco’s surprised expression.

“So how long have you guys been together?” Draco asked Seamus.

“Since the end of the final battle, wasn’t really a shock I had a crush on him for years before that. Was a bit different when we came into our inheritances this year though, worked out perfectly,” Draco nodded knowing that they probably held some sort of Dominant submissive relationship by the way the acted towards each other. Magical and creature inheritances did that to a person. He was equally thrilled and disappointed when he did not come into any creature inheritance on his 18th birthday.

“Inheritance?” Harry asked. Obviously his lacking childhood in the magical world and the missed schooling had failed to inform Harry of creature and magical inheritances.

“Yeah when you turn 18 you get an inheritance, well some people do. Most purebloods and half-bloods get a magical inheritance and few get a creature inheritance where their creature blood makes itself prominent.” Draco explained to his dumbfounded boyfriend.

“How could I not have known this?” Harry asked.

“Well you did miss a lot of school time, magical inheritances are supposed to be taught in DADA but I doubt they do until 7th year anyway since it really doesn’t affect you until you’re 18.” Draco munched into an apple muffin. Harry was right his freshly baked muffins appealed much more than the generic house elf ones.

Harry was silent most of the meal. Draco assumed it was because he was to think about inheritances. He knew Harry hated not knowing things. Some days when they were still in the forest if he got onto a subject he would study it for hours and ask Draco all sorts of questions, wanting to know everything about magic. Draco let the subject drop maybe he could give Harry some space and the books his mother had given him about it. Draco figured that if harry didn’t know about inheritances then he mustn’t have come into one either which made Draco feel much better about his lack of inheritances. Harry was the most powerful wizard alive and he didn’t even get a magic boost, not that he needed it. After picking at his breakfast but not really eating anything Harry followed Seamus and Dean to their first class, Charms, pulling Draco along behind him.


	9. Taken in The Darkness

Harry was deep in thought as they sat through History of Magic their last lesson of the day. Draco had tried unsuccessfully to engage his boyfriend in conversation but by lunchtime had given up. Harry had not let him far out of sight though and Draco found himself spending much of his first day back with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. The only moment when Harry was slightly himself was when Draco had run into a group of Slytherins coming back from his arithmancy class. Harry who had been looking for him after advanced Runes, which he had picked up after doing the pre-entry test during the summer, bad the three boys would most likely spend the better part of the week in the hospital wing. 

Draco sat beside Harry, Hermione Granger on his other side. They had not had much contact with her or Ron since the incident last night and Draco was eternally grateful. It was one less thing for him to worry about. The class passed boring as ever, Professor Binn’s droning away about the emancipation of Werewolves in European society almost put him to sleep. Harry still seemed deep in thought on his right. Hermione’s quill scratched away to his left. Draco’s chest gave an odd twinge as he watched Harry ignore him… not ignore him, he wasn’t ignoring him. He was distracted yes but he would never purposefully ignore Draco.

They went straight up to their dorms after dinner, earning them as odd look form the inhabitants of the common area and a sly wink form Seamus.

Harry strode determinedly to his the bookshelf which had been stacked with the books from his trunk throwing some on the floor others on the bed.

“Harry what are you looking for?” Draco tried ducking a book which landed next to their bed. 

“A book on inheritances. I can’t believe I had never heard about hem before.” Harry didn’t turn to look at Draco but continued to search his extensive reading material for something on creature of magical inheritances.

Draco hopped off the bed and left the room returning a while later with four books in his arms. He placed them on the desk next to Harry who was sitting there with his head in his hands.

“Here. Read them. Though you shouldn’t get so worked up Harry. Most muggle borns don’t know about inheritances until 7th year and pure bloods don’t talk about it because it pretty much a given,” he said leaving the part where he was the exception to the rule out.

“Thanks Dray. I’m sorry I’m so difficult. So what’s the inheritance like.” He asked.

“Well the books say it can be quite painful if you are unprepared, like you’re tired or malnourished or stressed. But then some people hardly notice they have got it until they wake up the next day and feel the new power.” Draco tried to explain the best he could.

“Yeah but what was yours like Dray?” harry was now looking at him with expectant eyes.

“I..” He looked away, “I didn’t have one.” Draco whispered. It wasn’t good form for a pureblood wizard to not have at least a magical inheritance. It wasn’t unheard of but those who didn’t were stigmatized badly by the rest of the pure blood community.

“Oh. Is that bad. You know for your standing in society or whatever,” Draco had tried to explain pureblood society to Harry and though he tried Harry didn’t really get it.  
“Yeah it’s not good. But I’m disowned anyway so it doesn’t matter now. There have been a few cases of late inheritances like people in their twenties and stuff they are supposed to be more powerful but then they don’t happen very often. That’s mostly creature inheritance but it’s all in the books. I’ll let you read I know you need that. I think I’ll go to bed if that’s okay.” Draco shifted closer to Harry pressing a kiss to lips before leaving for the bathroom.

Draco hated to be reminded of his lack of inheritance, it was like he was damaged beyond repair. His mother had been so disappointed when he didn’t have one but he knew she still hoped that he would be one of the lucky ones who came into a late creature inheritance. Maybe in the presence of his mate. Draco doubted it, now without Harry he felt alone and more than a little useless and broken.

Draco sunk into the warm bubbles and felt himself slip into increasingly self-deprecating thoughts. Then after most of the bubbles were gone and the water had run cold he forced himself to get out of the water and wrap himself in a overfly fluffy towel and trudge of to his own room in hopes of some sleep. Harry still up reading the books Draco had given him. Draco caste a quick locking and silencing charm before crawling into bed not bothering to put pajamas on. 

~~~~ 

Draco was chained he couldn’t see much in the dim light afforded to him but he knew his arms were chained to a brick wall. He couldn’t remember why he was here just that his muscles ached and his throat felt dry. He looked around trying to determine where he was or how he got here but he came up blank. A cruel laugh reverberated around the damp dark place. Draco could see a figure coming towards him, it look familiar. The presence stepped forwards till Draco could make out in the Dim light the glint of glasses and the way in which he held himself left Draco sagging. Harry had come.

“Please help me Harry, We need to get out of here.” Draco said to the eerily quiet harry.

“You know I love it when you beg me Dragon. But I think I want to keep you right where you are. He look so pretty all chained up begging me. What else can I make you beg for?” Harry came closer and Draco could see the cold in his eyes.

“No Harry please Don’t.” Draco started to struggle to free his hands form the chains holding him to the slick wall.

“That’s it my little cock slut beg me to stop, you know how I love it when you struggle.” Draco struggled harder needing to get away. Tears streamed down his face as his boyfriend stood over him, laughing callously. 

“What should I make you do first little cock slut? Should I just fuck you dry or should I let you suck me off first shooting my load over your face?” Draco whimpered tears staining his cheeks and rolling down his neck as he struggled against the chains.

“Please don’t Harry. Please Don’t.” Draco begged as he heard Harry’s fly being undone.

“Oh no my little cock slut. You deserve this. You know you deserve me doing this to you. You are my little cock slut now.” Draco felt a hand roughly tug at his hair and a cock being shoved into his face. He didn’t have time to react before Harry was holding his jaw open with one hand and using the other to yank at his hair forcibly fucking into Draco’s mouth.

Draco could to nothing my chock and gag at the intrusion in his throat fresh tears streaming down his face. He tried to struggle but with a harder tug at his hair and a hand tightening around his throat he thought better than to get away. Maybe he did deserve this. If he had displeased Harry enough to resort to this maybe he deserved everything he got.

Harry came with a grunt calling out his cock sluts name, Draco gaged and tried not to swallow the cum which was being shot down his throat.   
“That’s a good little cock slut, so good.” Harry purred as Draco shivered coughing and gagging on the cum still in his throat. 

Without warning Draco was pushed down so his hands were raised where they were attached to the wall. Draco had no time to prepare physically or mentally before he felt something probe his hole. He tensed too late and felt a stretch and burn as something was pushed inside him. It wriggled around before being drawn out again and another was pushed in alongside it. Draco tried to scream but found he couldn’t was his throat raw from Harry’s cock. Draco struggled and tried to buck the weight on his legs off without success. Harry now had four fingers shoved up his ass and Draco was surprised that he still had tears to cry. His whole body was on fire and not in the pleasant way he knew it should be. He felt dirty and violated and was losing faith that Harry was not going to take him soon. 

A faint click was heard and a face was illuminated in the darkness causing Harry to stop his ministrations. Draco turned his head and even through his tear blurred vision he could make out his mother’s features. She was here, his mother, the woman who swore to always protect him. She would save him.

“Mother, Please. Help me.” Draco pleaded with his mother. Her face morphed into one of disgust and hatred. 

“You why would I help a pathetic little freak like you. You deserve this Draco, you deserve everything you get.” Her face disappears into the darkness and harry gave a dark chuckle.

“Mummy can’t save you little cock slut. You are all mine now.” Without warning Harry Slammed his hard cock into his little cock sluts tight hole. Draco screamed pulling at his restraints trying in vain to dislodge the unwanted cock form his ass.

“Oh so good… so tight. Fuck Dragon you are such a fucking whore. My cock slut. Watching you cry because of my big cock is so hot Draco. I want to hurt you so bad. I want to ruin you. You are mine, you are nothing. You deserve it Draco and you know it.” Harry’s ramblings filled Draco’s head until he wasn’t aware of the cock up his ass anymore.   
Draco felt himself drifting Harry’s words bouncing around in his head filling him more than his cock ever could. Draco’s world turned black with Harry’s last words still ringing in his ears. “You are nothing Draco, a useless little filthy freakish cock slut.” 

~~~~ 

Down in the Slytherin common rooms there was an uproar. The first day back and saint Potter had already foiled one of their plans to get to Draco, putting three of their follow loyal Slytherins in the hospital wing. Draco needed to learn that you couldn’t just abandon them and get away with it. He couldn’t just turn to Harry Potter of all people and get away with it. Draco Malfoy needed to pay. With that thought in mind the group of Slytherins sat down to plan the downfall of Draco Malfoy.


	10. Rude Awakenings

Draco awoke to be blanketed in darkness covered in sticky sweat. For a moment he thought he was back in that place chained like an animal against the cold hard wall. As his cognition returned to him and he was finally able to regain control of his breathing and sobbing Draco realized he was in a bed, a rather comfortable bed surrounded by fairly familiar things. Hogwarts he was at Hogwarts. 

Draco shivered at the memory of the dream he was having. He looked towards the door which separated his room From Harry’s. Could he get up and face Harry now? Did he even want to? Did Harry even want to see him? Draco was filled with self-doubt and trepidation. He logically knew that it was just a dream and that his Harry would never, could never do that to him. Though his less rational mind told him that Harry had hurt him. Harry had done all the things he feared most and the woman who had always protected him was no longer there to protect him from Harry. 

A panic started to rise in Draco and he had to get off the bed to get out of the scent of fear and pain. He needed to get up and get out of this room. He gave one last look at the door which lead to Harry’s room and decided against going to his boyfriend. He just couldn’t handle the sight of him with the nightmare still fresh in his mind.

As Draco slipped out of his room he almost ran into Dean and Seamus doing the very same. Their questioning gaze was met with a ‘don’t even dare asking’ stare by the youngest Malfoy. They walked in comfortable silence to breakfast and when Harry finally joined them giving the cold shoulder Draco gave him a rather confused looked they just shrugged, not knowing what to make of their new friends relationship.

Draco spent much of the day surrounded by Dean and Seamus and although he refused to tell them why he was so upset with Harry they supported his decision to not want to be around him. Little did Draco know it was because of the strong scent of mate fear pheromone he was exuding. Little did Dean or Seamus know it really wasn’t Harry’s fault. This little dance had been going on all week and the more nights that Draco spent away from his boyfriend the more vivid the dreams became. Harry was beside himself and the possessive thoughts and feelings where just not going away. Seeing his Draco with Dean and Seamus just set his world of fire. He should be with him after all not ignoring him for god only knows what. Harry stubbornly stayed away from Draco from then on, waiting for his boyfriend to finally come back to him of his own accord. After all maybe he just needed time to himself.

Finally on Friday evening when Dean Seamus and Draco were all sitting in a tower that overlooked the lake they finally snapped.

“What’s Harry done Draco?” Draco who had been looking at the lake was startled by Dean’s soft voice.

“He hasn’t done anything. Why would you think he has?” Draco said not turning to meet the other male’s attentive gaze.

“I don’t know how much you know about Seamus and me but I think you should sit down and let us explain some things to you.” Draco turned and came to sit next to Dean. He had stuck up an unlikely friendship with the other boy, not that Seamus wasn’t his friend but he felt he related to Dean in some primal way.

“Okay what is so important that you need to tell me and how is it related to why you think Harry has done something,” Draco looked between the two.

“First of all you haven’t spoken to Harry in a week everything thinks he has done something. Secondly…” Seamus’s angry tone jarred the Slytherin, he had not seen the other boy annoyed before, at least not at him.

“Shea it’s not his fault,” Dean placated his boyfriend. “Now Shea and I were dating for a bit before our inheritance right, you already know this. But what most people don’t know is the Shea came into his creature inheritance as on his 18th birthday. He is a,” He looked at his boyfriend who nodded, “He’s part Vampire, and it’s not what you think he doesn’t have blood lust or anything, he is safe to be around.” Dean scrambled to verbally protect his mate.

“So you are a part Vampire,” Draco turned to Seamus who looked different now, his skin smoother, taller his hair longer but more noticeably two fangs peeked out from his top lip.

“Yes and Dean is not only my boyfriend he was my submissive mate,” Seamus said his voice deeper than before.

“Submissive? Does that make you a dominant?” An involuntary shiver ran down Draco’s spine. He had heard about mating’s like these and he had even met a few at the parties his parents held but never up close had he witnessed the but never had he seen the dynamic. He had thought that they were at the beginning of the week but felt humbled that they would share something so obviously private with him. 

“Now coming back to Harry, Draco,” Draco’s head snapped form staring at Seamus back to dean. “We think he is coming into an inheritance too, well I think you both are,” He threw a cautious look to his mate.

“Anyway with being mated you get special powers, magical boost is just one. We can scent things, Vampires really can smell fear and so can their mates but we can smell other things too, other creatures and their mates. It’s all a bit complicated and I am sure that is what Harry has been studying.” Draco was stunned by everything that was just said.  
“So you think we will have an inheritance, but we turned 18 months ago.” Draco finally said.

“It doesn’t always happen at 18 sometimes with some creatures you find your mate first and others change when they feel they are mature enough.” Seamus explained softly apparently recovered from his earlier outburst.

“So you think one or both of us have some creature inheritance? Wow.” Draco said thinking it through, maybe that could explain how he had these feelings of submissiveness lately, maybe it was Harry’s creature inheritance, maybe his own. 

“Thank you for explaining that to me,” Draco went to get up and leave intent on writing to mother.

“Wait Draco, that’s not all.” Dean’s hand shot out and Draco flinched at the contact as it grabbed his wrist.

“What else?” Draco was worried not just because he knows they saw his reaction to the touch but because he was generally worried about the supposedly impending creature inheritance, what if he wasn’t Harry’s mate after all.

“Well as a submissive I think we should talk,” Dean looked pointedly at his Dominant.

“Okay I will be down in the common room when you are ready to come back.” Seamus leaned over and pulled Dean into a headed snog one hand tangled in the Deans hair the other ad fingers tracing an odd pattern on his neck.

“Okay master,” Dean replied dazedly. Seamus just gave him one last peck and walked out of the room.

“So you wanted to talk Dean.” Draco snapped the other boy from his lust induced haze.

“Yeah it’s about your scent it’s been driving me crazy all week and you just keep telling us not to ask but it’s getting stronger and we just wanted to know if you’re okay. We won’t judge you for anything that you guys do but it is really starting to worry us.” Dean was sincere and this made Draco even more confused.

“I don’t understand,”

“It’s perfectly okay to talk about these things. I know you are the submissive in the relationship or you will be after you mate but some of your tendencies already show and your scent tells me so. I just want you to know if you are having trouble you can tell me. I would never judge you for anything.” Dean tried again.

“I’m a submissive?” Draco could believe that, though he was surprised that they could tell from the way he smelled.

“Didn’t you know? Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know how new the relationship was.”

“We have only been dating a few weeks now. I am touched by your concern Dean and if I am having trouble with the relationship.” Draco said trying to assure Dean. He seemed like he meant what he said. Draco needed to write a letter to his mother soon. “We should go back now. I’m sure Seamus is waiting for you.”

“Has Harry hit you?” Dean said suddenly halting Draco.

“What why would you say that?” Draco said turning to face Dean properly.

“I can’t figure it out. You seemed fine the first day back and then you just stopped talking to each other and your scent god it is driving Seamus crazy not to rip Harry apart but I told him that it was none of our business what you do but it just got worse and…” Dean cut off his ramblings. “You would tell me if he had wouldn’t you? You would let me and Shea help you. It isn’t right for him to treat you this way.” 

“How do you know how he has been treating me?” Draco felt a sudden urge to defend his mate.

“Your scent Draco!” Dean said exasperatedly.

“I don’t know what that means Dean.”

“You smell like a wounded Submissive. Like a Broken Submissive. Like he hurt you and I know he is your dominant but I just want you to know that he has to look after you it is his job. He shouldn’t hurt you.” Dean said more calmly.

“Oh, well he hasn’t,” Draco said head bowed. The dreams about Harry was changing his scent so that the other submissive thought Harry was hurting him. No wonder the two boys had taken his side in the whole thing. 

“He hasn’t? But surely something must have happened, this is hardly pheromones of a lovers tiff.” Dean looked like he didn’t believe Draco.

“I can’t tell you what happening, I know don’t give me that look.” Dean had given Draco a knowing look, “I can promise you that Harry hasn’t hurt me, I don’t think he is capable of hurting me, not really. Don’t be mad at him, he hasn’t done anything wrong just ignored me for a bit and... Well I keep having these dreams which I think are what’s making the pheromones go crazy. I really am fine I promise. I’ll talk to Harry tonight. I think I probably ought to, it’s probably driving him crazy thinking he has done something wrong.” Draco finished. He didn’t want Dean of Seamus to hate Harry. After all it was all in his head. Harry had done nothing wrong.

“Okay if you are sure,” Dean didn’t quiet look like he believed Draco but it was better than the desperate pitiful look he had on his face previously.

The pair walked back down to the entrance Hall together in a comfortable silence. 

“Dean I really need to send a letter to my mother. I’ll meet you back in the common room later okay?” Draco told his friend not noticing the group of Slytherins laying just inside the entrance to the dungeons waiting for their opportunity to pounce.

Draco made his way over to the owlery, He had spare quill and parchment in his back already and decided to pen a quick letter in the owlery before sending it to his mother. The walk there gave him plenty of time to think about what Dean had said. 

He or Harry were going to come into an inheritance and they were going to be mates if he understood what Dean had said. He was going to be a submissive like Dean. Maybe he should ask Dean exactly what a submissive should do but a twinge in his chest told him that his Dominant should be the one to teach him the proper behaviour. Finally at the owlery Draco pulls out his parchment and pens a quick letter to his mother.

Dear Mother  
I know that you do not want to hear from your disinherited son but this is a matter of some importance to me. If it is not inconvenient can you inform me of any creature inheritance in our family and whether or not I could be subject to this same trait?  
With Regards  
Draco

Draco finished his letter and called his screech owl down tying the letter neatly to his leg and informing him to take the letter to his mother. Little did Draco realize that a group of Slytherins had followed him all the way from the castle and lay waiting just outside the owlery for him to come down the stairs.

Draco thought that enough time had passed, at first he was just ignoring Harry because of the dreams and the fact that the brunette had ignored him but now he seemed to be ignoring his boyfriend because every time he was within a few feet of the other man he would want to break down and bear his soul to him. He wanted to tell him the dream and let his dominant tell him everything was going to be okay. He needed Harry and he was no longer afraid of what the other man would do. It seemed they were in the same boat after all. 

With his spirits lifted Draco made his way down the owlery stairs careful not to slip on the icy steps. When he made it to the bottom he caught the scent of something unfamiliar and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Before he could de-holster his wand though a hand shot out from behind him and grabbed his wrists. Draco struggled with his mystery captor when 2 other Slytherin boys both 7th years came out from behind some trees nearby.

“Should have been paying attention stupid snake.” The Slytherin behind him spat. He recognized that voice from his time in the death eater ranks. Anthony Richards, his father was a death eater and a true believer of Voldemort’s cause. Anthony on the other hand liked pain, liked causing it. He was one of the Carrow’s right hand men the past year if rumors where to be believed.

Draco swallowed his fear not letting it consume him. He was better than this. He survived living with the grey menace himself he could fight of three wanna be Death Eaters.

Draco was held with his arms behind his back by Anthony while the two Slytherins beat him black and blue. Draco tried hard to not react, to not shy away from the blows of yelp in pain but as the beating became more sever he started to shake, tears making their way down his cheeks. 

“Beg for mercy traitor,” Anthony whispered in his ear, breath wafting down the back of his neck. Draco shivered in the other boys grasp memories of the dreams coming back to him involuntarily.

“Never,” Draco began to struggle. He needed to get out, get away, and get to Harry.

~~~~ 

When Dean entered the Dormitory it was full of people, but he could not spot Seamus. Maybe his dominant had gone to their bedroom to prepare. That thought sent a flush up Dean’s cheeks and he rushed up the stairs to the dormitory his hole already throbbing for his dominant. 

What he did not expect to see was Seamus and Harry facing off in the corridor. The scent of two Dominants enraged wafted towards Dean as he watched Seamus advance on Harry who despite looking bewildered was surprisingly holding his ground against the angered half Vampire.

“Seamus, I swear I don’t know what you are talking about. I didn’t even know you were half Vampire or the Dean was your mate but if you ever think I could hurt Draco you’re wrong. I love him for god sakes, if what I think is true, he’s my mate, mine and I will protect him now where is he!” Harry looked formidable in Dean’s opinion. Just hearing that angry dominating tone made Dean want to hide behind his Mate. In involuntary whine left his throat.

Seamus immediately turned to his submissive, noting that Draco was not with him and by his scent hadn’t been for some time. It seemed Harry had made the same conclusion.

“Where is Draco Dean,” Harry took a step towards the submissive, his dominating presence making the other step back. It was not wise to get between a dominant and their submissive. 

“He went to the owlery,” Dean knew Draco needed Harry as much as Harry obviously needed Draco and at this moment he was going to believe Draco and give Harry the benefit of the doubt. He looked to his Dominant. Just because he trusted Harry and Draco doesn’t mean he wasn’t frightened by his presence though. An angered Dominant wasn’t a good thing especially when he was this powerful and hadn’t come into his inheritance. 

“Thank you Dean,” Harry’s presence shrank and although he was still dominating the hallway he seemed less terrifying. Seamus was at Dean’s side in a second arms wrapped around his shaking mate while Harry swept from the dormitory floor. 

“What have you done Dee?” Seamus ushered his mate into their room and went about reassuring his mate of his ability to dominate him and protect him.


	11. Always Together, Never Apart

Draco collapsed against the man holding his arms behind his back. He had been beaten black and blue. Thankfully they had not hit his face too much just focusing their attention on breaking ribs. Six in total if what his body was telling him was correct. Draco couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat as the last punch was landed. The two Slytherin boys in front of him just sneered something along the lines of traitorous scum and loped back to the castle as if nothing had happened. Draco expected the hold behind him to drop and the third boy to do the same. What he did not expect was warm breath in his ear panting and a hand tightening the grip on his wrists. Draco began struggling too late and found himself face fist in the snow covered grass. He thrashed beneath his captor struggling to get his hands free to get any leverage against the weight now settled across the backs of his legs. 

Harry speed up his strides towards the owlery when he spotted two grinning Slytherins the scent of Draco’s blood around them. Before either had time to react Harry had one stunned and the other pinned to the ground. If it wasn’t for his current state of anger he would be more surprised when his fingers turned to claws and punctured the Slytherins throat.

“Where is he?” Harry growled anamalistically.

“Anthony’s got him down at the owlery.” Harry punched the Slytherin who fell unconscious and bolted towards the owlery. He had been warned about Anthony when he first suspected the Slytherins of trying to get in a revenge attack on Draco.

He had been warned but nothing could have prepared him for the sight which made his blood run cold. Draco pinned beneath a rather large black haired Slytherin. His hands held behind his back shirt lifted at he back to show some bruising. The Slytherin had his hardened cock out and appeared to be making short work of Draco’s trousers. Draco was sobbing, struggling against the hold and the weight of the Slytherin on top of him. 

Harry rushed over as quietly as possible and picked the Slytherin on his boyfriend up by the throat the claws form earlier making a reappearance, digging into the flesh of the boy’s neck. 

“Don’t you dare touch him again?” Harry boomed tightening his grip on Anthony’s throat. 

“Not like you have been around the protect him. You make it too easy Potter, here I thought he was fair game.” Anthony drawled despite his position.  
“He is mine, he will always be mine and if you ever lay a finger on him again I will end you,” Harry tightened his grip further until he was choking the larger boy rivers of blood running down to stain his cuff and the collar of the Slytherins shirt.

Harry was fully intent on ending the other boy at that very moment until he heard a soft whimpering from behind him. Harry let the other boy drop and he crumpled not moving on the snow covered ground.

When Harry turned his chest burned hot, and he was almost floored with the pain radiating from his chest to his extremities. He knelt beside his broken mate and gingerly gathered him into his arms. Draco struggled for a moment before calming when Harry emitted a soft growl. Harry reached up and stroked soft cat like ears which protruded from the top of Draco’s head while he calmed the blond further. When he felt that Draco had calmed enough he lifted his boyfriend into his arms bridal style and carried him back to the castle all the time whispering how much he loved him, how beautiful he was, how sorry he was that he couldn’t protect him, reassuring his dominant side and his boyfriends submissive that he was there now.

There was an uproar when Harry finally carried Draco into the common room over a two hours later, when he felt that he could stomach the smells and presence of other people. Harry having conveniently waited until most people would be at Dinner. Dean and Seamus as well as Hermione and Ron, who looked rather peeved about being there and, Luna and Neville, were all waiting for his return. Dean was Gripping Seamus’s shoulders as he stood behind him, Hermione, Luna and Neville rushed forwards causing a surge of protectiveness curl up inside Harry growling his features morphing. Seamus relaxed against his mate, maybe his little one had been right all along. The other occupants of the room however stopped and took a step back from Harry who was still holding a half conscious Draco in his arms snarling menacingly.

Seamus pulls Dean away from the entrance way to the dorms where they had previously been standing. Allowing Harry to whisk away his mate to the safety of their rooms.

Harry carefully undressed and washed his mate careful not to bump his now healing ribs. He had taken Draco to Madam Pomfrey who had done her best while Draco was still in Harry’s arms. Only his trust of the witch saved her from his angered wrath every time Draco winced or moaned in pain in his arms.

With Draco now dressed in black silk boxers Harry lay down the unconscious blond under the covers of his bed and lay down next to him, his heart swelling and a small purr emitted from his chest when his boyfriend and mate curled up into his chest and nuzzled at his neck before relaxing wholly into sleep.

~~~~ 

Draco woke up with sun streaming in through the window assaulting his eyes with its vicious rays. He was warm, too warm to be in his own bed. It was only then that he registered the arms wrapped tightly around his waist the rise and fall beneath his cheek of someone’s breath, the heady scent of his mate in the air. 

Wait… his mate, something twitched on his head and he reached an arm up to feel something furry protruding from the top of his head nestled in his blond hair. What had happened to him? Then it hit him, the memories of Anthony sitting on his back the feel of the other man’s erect penis sliding of the damaged skin above his trousers, this hand beneath him pulling at his belt. Draco bolted upright scrambling from the bed not realizing he was in a familiar room. 

A hand shot out and caught his wrists still bruised from where Anthony had held him strongly. “Stop Draco,” a voice said hoarsely. Draco felt himself being pulled back gently onto the bed. “Just stop,” the voice whispered in his ear and it all felt oddly familiar.

“H-Harry?” Draco said still not facing the man whose arms he was in but now almost certain it was his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry Dray. I should never have let you out of my sight.” Harry bent down to nuzzle the skin on Draco’s neck.

“I’m sorry too.” Draco relaxed into the almost embrace.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Draco. I should have been taking better care of you. I should have made sure that someone was always with you even if you didn’t want to be with me. We are mates now after all, you are mine.” Harry sat rocking the blond.

“So you came into your creature inheritance?” Draco asked cautiously wanting to turn around and look at his boyfriend properly. 

“We both did yeah.” Harry kissed Draco’s neck.

“I guess Dean won the bet then.” Draco shivered at the contact of his mate’s lips on his skin.

“Hmmmm don’t talk about them. I almost had to rip Shea’s head off before they would tell me where you were. I was so fucking angry that you went out alone. That I let you get hurt. It hurts me. I can’t even explain how.” Harry trailed off holding the blond a bit tighter.

“It hurts me too Harry.” Draco said finally feeling as though he was safe in the arms of his dominant.

“Want to see your ears now baby?” 

“Merlin yes,” Draco scrambled up from his mates lap and rushed to the bathroom where he cautiously looked in the mirror to find that he had a pair of white ears poking out from his white blonde hair. He reached a trembling hand out to stroke his new appendages. They were soft like kittens fur, like kittens ears. Something he read in one of the inheritance books he had found came back to him.

The Neko inheritance is rare found once in five generations of descendants, the Neko is a cat like inheritance giving the inheritor the ability for nimble movements, scenting, and acute hearing. The Neko inheritor will also be able to transform into a cat, with regards to their human form the Neko may acquire non-retractable ears tail and claws.

Draco immediately turned to check if he had grown any other limbs while unconscious. He heard a chuckle from the door way.

“No tail I’m afraid.” Harry came into the room and for the first time Draco got a good look at his boyfriend. Taller obviously, hair longer like Seamus’s but no new appendages no fangs to mention. No ears no tail, no wings. Draco’s ears drooped, they weren’t both Neko then. 

“What is it Dray?”

“I’m a Neko,” Draco stared at Harry. He didn’t know two different creatures could mate sure a creature and a human because they had enough base DNA to be compatible but he was Neko and if Harry’s creature was say a wolf type they just wouldn’t be able to stand each other.

“I can see that, you don’t know how good you look with those ears Draco, it’s like you came out of one of my wet dreams.” Harry moved closer caging Draco in.  
“But you’re not.” Draco whispered not able to meet his dominants eyes.

“Oh, do you want to see my inheritance?” Harry automatically stepped back ready to show his mate his true form. Draco only nodded but remained staring at his toes.

“Draco, look at me,” Draco reluctantly looked at harry to see nothing had changed.

“I’m a Plura, apparently there is a huge mix of creature DNA in the Potter family. Yeah we Potter’s got around.” Harry was cut off a low growl. “Hey Dray, I would never be with anyone but you silly. Now why don’t we go back to bed and you can tell me everything that happened this week starting with why Seamus keeps asking why I was hurting you. Hmmm?” Draco shot into his mates arms, relieved that this confusing week from hell was over.

~~~~ 

That afternoon Harry lead Draco to the room across the hall, they had worked most of the things out and spent much of the day in bed. Draco had reluctantly told harry about the dreams and Harry had showered him with reassurance and praise to soothe him. They waited outside Dean and Seamus’s door until a grumpy looking Seamus answered in nothing but dark blue boxers.

Draco blushed and stepped further behind Harry suddenly wary of the other dominant. 

“Oh it’s you guys. Give us five minutes and we can talk to you. I hope you don’t mind.” Seamus grinned at Harry not looking at the practically cowering submissive behind him. 

Seamus had reeked of sex and domination which in turn set off Harry’s instincts to protect his mate and Draco started to cower away from the other dominant. He was glad when Seamus threw him a grin obviously too wrapped up in his own submissive to smell the pheromones coming off Harry’s. Once the door was closed Harry turned and enveloped Draco in a tight hug, his ears lay flat on his hair and he shuddered violently when Harry touched him.

“Shh Draco its okay, he won’t hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again.” Harry Soothed his submissive until he heard the silencing charms be dropped and someone make their way towards the door. 

Harry was relieved when Dean opened the door instead of Seamus, the smell of sex was less so now. Draco peeked towards the door from Harry’s chest sensing the change in scent also. 

“Come in guys, sorry about Seamus he hates being interrupted when he’s feeding, he’s a big toddler like that.” Dean said smiling, a set of healing bite marks visible above his collar.

Harry and Draco where sitting in what appeared to be a dining area complete with table and chairs, sofa and even a fire place. Harry looked around, still holding Draco close to his side, his mate was more subdued.

“We came into our inheritance finally, I just wanted to know how you stop yourself being seen. Do you use a glamour or is it a vampire trick?” Harry sat down and addressed Seamus. 

“Ah, trying to hide his ears I presume. I’m sorry to say that being Neko he can’t glamour them r retract them like I do my fangs. It is a submissive Neko thing. One of Dean’s friends is a Neko cute kid,” Seamus continued through his mate’s growl.

“So Draco you’re a Neko, Dean did keep telling me you would come into some sort of creature inheritance.” Draco only nodded moving closer to Harry as the other dominant addressed him. He hated that this other man who used to be his friend now intimidated him. 

“That goes away as well, the being frightened of other Dominants, you just have to spend enough time with them to become accustomed to their scent.” Dean chimed in helpfully. “Harry’s been exuding Dominant scents since the train. I spent the whole ride terrified but it got better.” Dean continued to explain.

“So Harry I think you should probably chat with Seamus he can tell you all the fun things you have to look forward to, I don’t envy you one bit having to go through the mating process while at school. I’ll just take Draco over there so we can chat about submissive stuff, okay?” Dean stood, it was only polite to ask to take the dominants submissive, and the question would seem less threatening if coming from him than Seamus. Harry still growled and pulled Draco onto his lap. Draco nuzzled into Harry’s should knowing how difficult it must be for Harry to let him go, his chest felt tight with the mere mention of being separated by a few feet. 

“It’ll be okay Harry you can still see me, it’s only Dean. I’m right here.” Draco reassure his mate for a few minutes after the growling at stopped before cautiously getting up from his lap. 

“So what do I have to do?” Harry asked Seamus, his eyes not leaving Draco as Dean put up a privacy charm so they couldn’t hear their conversations. Seamus just chuckled at the other Dominants antics but knew if his submissive had undergone the same thing Draco had he wouldn’t let Dean leave his side. It showed great trust to him and Dean.  
“Well before you become mated you have to go through a mating process, it’s a little different for each couple depending on what creature inheritance is on display. For me and Dean we had to as usual show the dominance of our relationship and that we were good for each other as well as to each other, then we had to show that he could fulfill my baser needs like that blood lust and other things. I suggest you research Neko’s to find out what you need to do for him.” Seamus said watching Harry watch his mate with a fond smile.

“I have, he needs protection more than anything and a claiming mark, it says that they like to have visible marks of their dominants claim.” Harry shivered just thinking about how everyone would know that Draco was Harry’s Neko. “Other than a lot of physical contact because they don’t like to be isolated something about once being pack animals, oh, I also have to be able to endure his heats.” 

“So you have looked it up. Did you just research every creature in case he was that?” Seamus queried.

“Well I had to know all the different parts of my own inheritance and if I wasn’t partly Neko then I couldn’t be mated to Dray.” 

“Wait what’s your inheritance, I can’t smell it.” 

“I have a whole heap of different inheritances they call us Plura, because we can call on different characteristics of different inheritances when we want. I have quite a bit of Neko so I know I can weather the heats with him but I also have some other creatures, a little vampire,” he looked amusedly at Seamus, “A little Veela, and some rather strange dragon inheritance which is supposedly going to give me wings but since I haven’t got them yet I’m not so sure.” Harry said only taking his eyes off the blonde for a second.  
“I have never heard of it Harry, maybe you should write to the council of creatures, I am supposed to as you’re first creature alliance. It’s a really old boring tradition saying since I am the first creature to see you both I am now the person to look after you and guide you and stuff. I would have done it even if the council didn’t make me but I do have to write to them and tell them about you guys. Submissive Neko are rare too so they will be happy, especially boys, you know because they can’t have kids and all.” Seamus talked to Harry not knowing if he was taking all the information in.

“Okay, what do you think they are talking about?” Harry suddenly asked gesturing over to their mates who had their head together Draco looked rather pale.  
“Probably telling him about what is expected of him. They whole kneeling at your feet having to do stuff for you, you having to feed him and bath him and you being the only one who can touch him.” Harry snarled at the last comment.

“Of course no one else can touch him, he’s mine.” Harry growled loudly, apparently loud enough to go through the privacy charms. Draco’s head snapped up his eyes wide looking at his mate. Harry calmed, he hadn’t meant to alarm the other boy. They just stared at each other for a moment until Draco’s breath evened out and he lowered his head peaking at Harry through his lashes, making Harry smile down at his mate. He turned back to Dean.

“So at Meals because he is a submissive creature, which doesn’t happen often, he has to kneel at your feet. It isn’t like that for me and Dean because I am the creature and a Dominant. Well Dean might agree to it to make Draco feel better though not sure. Anyway he will kneel in all our classes next to you and can participate if you allow him, plus you have to make sure other people don’t touch him. I can imagine a lot of people will really like those cute ears of his, no don’t growl at me.” Seamus glared at Harry who was softly growling still.

“So Draco will probably need a lot of physical contact Neko’s usually do so keep a hand on his waist or his shoulder or stroke his hair when he kneels and stuff. Most of the Dominant stuff will come naturally because of your own inheritance and if you feel any urges you should probably listen to them, within reason. We can’t have you growling at every person to look at you the wrong way but if you stake your claim no one would be able to touch him.” Seamus continued.

“Shea if we don’t leave soon we will be late for dinner,” Dean’s came over to them, Draco trailing him thinking of everything Dean had said. 

“Are we going to Dinner Harry?” Draco asked, they hadn’t been to any meals since lunch the day before and although Harry had called a house elf to bring them sandwiches Draco desperately wanted a proper meal.

“Do you want to Dray, everyone will notice if we do.” Harry pulled Draco close so he could look directly into his eyes.

“If you don’t want people to know Harry then we won’t but they will figure it out you know.” 

“Of course I want the whole school to know you are mine Draco. I want the world to know that you belong to me and only I can have you. Only I can protect you and feed you and touch you. You are mine after all, that makes me the happiest dominant in the whole world.” Harry was whispering in Draco’s ear, while Seamus’s advanced hearing could hear it, Deans however could not and he just watched the two mates interact.

“Okay Dominant,” Draco said submissively. 

“In public call me Harry, with these two it’s okay but with everyone else I want you to call me Harry. We will see how dinner goes pet.” Draco stood by his dominant wanting to be in his arms but not knowing his boundaries. Harry noticed the way Draco purposefully stood back, not touching and wrapped a secure arm around his submissive as they walked to the great hall.


	12. Cats Out of The Bag

There wasn’t an immediate reaction when they entered the great hall but the slow buzz of gossip being passed through the great hall increased and became a deafening cacophony as the two Dominants sat down and Draco looked at Harry before dropping to his knee’s causing such a stir that McGonagall had to call a silence to the Great Hall.

The peace didn’t last long as Harry started to feed Draco pieces of cut up steak with his fingers. Draco kept his head bowed aware of every eye on him, his ears twitched and he tried to suppress a whine in his throat. He was glad for his dominant at that moment. Harry’s hand would card through his hair stroke at his ears, comforting him with every touch. His other would alternate between feeding Draco and feeding himself. Draco didn’t know how Harry was actually cutting the meat into bite sized strips but he was grateful for his dominants attention.

Draco had first accidentally grazed Harry’s fingers with his lips but before long he was sucking on those long digits present before his mouth. Each time he suckled at the fingers the hand in his hair would tighten its grip or twitch while stroking his ears. Many would not have heard the hitch in his voice but Draco’s now sensitive hearing focused on it rather than the chatter of gossip circulating the great hall.

It was when he was full and simply laid his head on his dominants thigh that he raised his eyes looking up at Harry who was smiling down at him.

“You are such a good boy Dray. So good for me.” Harry leant down to whisper in Draco’s ear, while stroking his cheek. Draco purred at the praise and waited for his Harry to finish dinner.

Harry and Seamus waited till most of the great hall had emptied before allowing their submissive to rise. Dean had not gone to his knees with Draco but it had not escaped people notice how he acted and reacted to Seamus. If not for the obvious attention they were getting because of Harry and Draco they doubted that anyone would have noticed.

Before they could leave the great hall Professor McGonagall came up to Harry and asked him to come to her office. Harry led Draco to the spiral stairs that lead up to the headmaster’s office, wondering what the headmistress could want with him and Dray.

“So mister potter that was quite a show you put on there at Dinner. Now can you kindly explain what that was all about and why Mister Malfoy is suddenly kneeling for you?” She was looking pointedly at Harry as Draco was studiously kneeling by his feet. He had considered sitting on the chair but the thought now felt wrong.

“Well you see professor he is my submissive mate. He’s a Neko and I am a bit of a mix of a lot of creatures. He has to do that and he likes it,” Harry said reaching a hand down to pet Draco’s ears. McGonagall must know of creatures she is a full grown witch and Seamus and Dean were known to her.

“Well that is understandable. Creature inheritances although are exceedingly rare these days. I would like to hear what Mr. Malfoy has to say, Mr. Potter.” Draco looked at Harry for guidance. Since his new inheritance he didn’t really want be directly talked to it made him uncomfortable.

“Go on Dray you can talk to her.” Harry said leaning towards him slightly his hand still petting his hair and ears.

“Can I sit on your lap Harry,” Draco almost called him master but remembered at the last moment that he couldn’t do that in front of the headmistress. He really needed to be close to Harry if he was to talk to someone who wasn’t Harry or Dean.

“Of course Dray,” harry opened his arms and Draco scrambled up on his lap and curled up into a little ball his face pushed into the scent glands on Harry’s neck which were emitting a slow stream of protective dominant pheromones.

“Okay now Draco you can answer the Headmistresses questions truthfully.” Harry gave his most authoritative voice. It was an instinct that Draco would need his permission to speak to someone other than him and Dean and Seamus.

“Now Mr. Malfoy, What were you doing kneeling at Dinner?” McGonagall looking slightly frustrated and equally as confused.

“Well I was eating Dinner Mam.” Draco said almost mischievously. Harry chuckled under him despite himself. His little submissive was a cheeky one. He was glad that the old Malfoy fire was not lost. He quite liked it in moderation and not directed at him.

“Mr. Malfoy why were you kneeling though,”

“Because that’s what I’m supposed to do, sitting feels wrong.” Draco said. McGonagall was becoming increasingly frustrated with his non-answers.

“Why aren’t you supposed to be sitting, why does it feel wrong? Is it because of your inheritance? Or is Harry making you?” McGonagall ignored the stiffening of Harry’s posture focusing on Draco trying to ascertain his health and willingness to comply with his current circumstances.

“Make me?” Draco cocked his head to the side like he didn’t understand the question.

“Yes is Harry making you kneel for him?” Harry growled now low in his throat, how she suggest that he was making Draco do any of this.

“No he isn’t.” Draco

“MR. MALFOY STOP BEING PURPOSFULLY OBTUSE AND TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU ARE INFACT MR. POTTERS SUBMISSIVE MATE.” McGonagall said losing her composure and raising her voice at the young Neko.

At the raised voice yelling at him Draco abruptly burst into tears and curled up closer to his dominant. Harry Growled at the Headmistress who had frightened his mate. He wrapped his arms tighter around Draco and petting his hair, stroked his ears and ran a hand down his back, soothing his mate.

“May we go now Professor? Draco is my mate and I don’t appreciate you upsetting him.” Harry bit out. If it wasn’t for the blonde in his arms he would have attacked the professor.

“I… of course Mr. Potter take Mr. Malfoy away. Just one more thing before you go though. As mates you are entitled to a room together not unlike that of young Mr. Finnegan and Thomas, would you like that to be organized while you are in classes tomorrow?” McGonagall stood dismissing the young couple after a brief nod form Harry.

Harry took Draco in his arms and once back in his dorm room to soothe and comfort the still crying boy.

“Hey Dray its okay. She won’t hurt you. I got you. I’m sorry.” Harry soothe laying down on his bed with his mate laying on top of him. He whispered reassurance and praise in Draco ear watching them twitch as his boyfriend calmed down and soon fell to sleep.

~~~~~

The next morning at breakfast the news of Draco and Harry had spread but despite a few choice comments from some fool hardy Slytherin’s the boys were left well enough alone. The Gryffindor’s at the table had not yet gathered the courage to approach the now ominous looking Dominant. Draco no longer went to his own classes which didn’t bother him too much the only two classes different form Harry he had were Arithmancy when Harry had Runes and astronomy when Harry had Herbology. Draco didn’t mind not going to class though because he hated how everyone was staring at him and he really didn’t want to be without Harry.

Seamus and Dean were in all their classes except runes, they often found themselves walking to corridors together. Dean and Draco together and Harry and Seamus on either side. They were approaching their first class after lunch which was also the first class without Seamus and Dean when a fifth year Gryffindor approached them.

“So is he like your slave or something?” The ignorant kid asked barely sneering at Draco. It was common knowledge by now that people thought Draco had only gotten off because of Harry when in truth they hadn’t even been together.

“No, now get lost.” Harry tried to push past the fifth year.

“Then why does he kneel for you. Not that I mind. I think he should, he deserved that. Is it some sort of debt for saving his life and all?” The kid was joined by some more sending Draco mocking sneers.

“All of you piss off!” Harry was gradually losing control as his submissive pressed into his side and his dominant was feeling claustrophobic.

“Don’t have to be rude Potter. But when you are done with him can we borrow him. Look at him with those ears, why not share the fun.” Harry lost it, a loud growl was ripped from his chest and his fingers were once again curved into claws as well ears had sprouted from his head and were pressed flat against his skull. He hissed and growled teeth bared at the boy wand in one hand the other grabbing a handful of the Fifth years robes.

“I suggest you get out of my sight. Draco is my submissive mate and if you don’t know what that means, it means if anyone ever speaks to him, or looks at him in a way I deem unsatisfactory I will rip you apart with my bare hands.” As if for effect his magic pushed against the windows shattering them and showing the group with shards of broken glass.

The group had the good fortune to have some sense shocked into them and dispersed quickly. Harry quickly turned to Draco who was cowering against the wall. Instinctually he knew he mate could not hurt him but he was having trouble getting his mind and instincts to match. The raw power that Harry now exuded didn’t help any.

“Come here Draco,” It was a command not a request. Draco shot into Harry’s arms, his legs wrapped around his waist nose pushed into his neck scenting him and rubbing his scent against him.

“Better Dray? You know I am not going to hurt you ever pet. I would never, could never lay a finger on you. Ignore those idiots they don’t know anything. You are mine. You will always be mine and I will never allow anyone else to touch you again.” Harry kept up his mumbling until they were outside the Runes classroom. Class had already started and Harry placed Draco back onto his feet before they slipped quietly into the classroom.

The class went quickly with Draco kneeling at Harry’s feet, this had become some sort of routine for them now. Only one day of being mated and Draco already loved kneeling for Harry. Some part of his mind knew that others thought he was weak for doing this, but only idiots would call this a weakness. They would protect each other from anything.

Runes became Harry’s favourite class, not because he was not under the gaze of the other Dominant or even that no one he really knew was in the class but simply for the fact that Draco didn’t pay attention. It wasn’t a class he would be tested on so he didn’t have to. He would just kneel for Harry his head resting on Harry’s thigh and star off into space and wait for the class to finish. Harry had asked Draco to kneel his right side so he could card his hand through the blonde’s silky stands while he still took notes.

~~~~

Later that night after a rather quiet dinner Harry and Draco were sitting with Seamus and Dean in the common area going over notes for the Defense assignment when Luna, Neville and Hermione came up to them.

“Harry, we were wondering if you and Draco want to come to London with us this coming weekend, of course Seamus you and Dean are also invited.” Hermione asked tentatively.

“Uh, yeah Hermione sounds good, we should really talk before then though. There is some stuff you guys should probably know.” His hand automatically rested on Draco’s head who had until that moment been too engrossed in his defense homework to pay attention to the conversation. He didn’t feel threatened by Hermione or the others so he paid them no mind.

“Yes Harry?” He asked not sure why his Dominant was placing a hand on him. Had he missed something important in the conversation?

“We are going to London at the weekend. Would you like that? I might let you buy me some clothes like you are always threatening to.” Harry ruffled Draco’s hair making Draco giggle uncontrollably.

“Yes please Harry.” Draco nuzzled the hand in front of him, before realizing what he was doing and stopping. Harry just stroked his ears letting him know it was okay.

“Sounds good,” Seamus broke the silence. “We should meet after dinner Friday I think me and Harry have some things to tell you.” Harry nodded his agreement. It would be easier to explain everything to his friends with Seamus’ help.

Harry and Draco excused themselves shortly after to their rooms.

“Do you wanna see our new rooms Dragon?” Draco practically glowed, whether because of the endearment or the prospect of seeing his new living space.

“Please Dominant, I do.” Draco easily fell into calling Harry dominant, though only when he felt he needed to.

Harry opened the door to a sitting room larger than that of Seamus and Dean’s equipped with a large couch facing a roaring fire. There was a large threadbare rug in front of the fire and Harry couldn’t help the heat which rose in his cheeks at the thought of what he could do to his little submissive on it. He pushed back the feeling knowing that despite the inheritance Draco would still be hesitant on sexual matters.

Draco took a few steps into the room noticing a kitchen area with a table and chairs just beyond the sitting room. There was also an alcove with its walls lined with books. A large desk sat there already with their school supplies laid out.

“I love it Harry.” Draco turned beaming at his mate and boyfriend.

“I’m glad, this will be home for the rest of the year.” Harry walked into the room pulling Draco into his arms. Draco automatically rubbed his head against Harry’s chest and the underside of his chin. He had been feeling jittery all day, the nerves just kept at bay by Harry’s hand always on his head or shoulder or back.

“Hmmmm Seamus said you would be like this,” Harry said absentmindedly pulling Draco onto the couch so that he sat atop of Harry still nuzzling at his chest and rubbing his head against the other boys chin.

“Yeah it feels good, a bit hard to explain. How come I get all the weird animal instincts and you get to be normal.” Draco huffed a little making Harry laugh at his cuteness.

“That’s not true I just don’t know how you would feel about some of my creature’s… urges.” Harry said seriously. They should talk about it now he guessed. It would save him in the long run if he ever got out of control. Seamus said it had been known to happen after traumatic experiences.

“Like what?” Draco sat a little straighter his ears up and twitching in curiosity.

“Nothing bad pet, you just look so hot and my Neko wants to scent all over you, it wants to rip off all these clothes and rub against you until you smell like me so no one can dispute that you are mine. My vampire would very much like to bite you while I’m fucking you against that carpet, I’m not sure I am really part Veela because I don’t feel any urges from that but my dragon thing hates being in the castle. I hate closed in spaces. This is okay because it’s our nest and it smells like us but in the hall way today I almost lost it. It’s like claustrophobia. So I do get urges my little pet just not all of them can I act on right now.” Harry ran a hand through Draco’s hair and petted at his ears to show that it was okay.

“Oh do you want to? If you do its okay I guess. I trust you.” Harry grinned at his submissive to willingly giving himself up even though they both knew he wasn’t ready.

“Pet you don’t have to. I know this is hard for you. But if you don’t mind. I would like the try something.” Harry pulled his submissive to him and kissed him lightly. They hadn’t been intimate since coming back to Hogwarts. But then in the week they had been back they didn’t speak to one another.

“Oh, okay,” Draco looked disheartened.

“What is it Dray?”

“I just… Sometimes I don’t think I am good enough for you. I am so broken and I just wish that I could be everything you need and now I know that I can’t be what your creatures need and I just don’t know why you stay with me sometimes.” Draco finally admitted some of his insecurities to his boyfriend and now mate. Tears welled up in his ice blue grey eyes and fell down his porcelain cheeks. Draco sobbed quietly to his new mate.

“Oh Dray. You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for. I love you so much baby. Yes I can’t act on all my creatures’ instincts but it would kill me if I were to ever hurt you. I want you so bad pet, I want to protect you from everything bad in this world I want to wrap you up in my arms and never let go.” Harry wrapped his mate up in his arms and rocked him gently as he softly sobbed into his neck.

“Come on Dray let’s give you a bath and put you to bed.” Harry picked Draco up and he instinctually wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Okay Harry. I’m glad you are my mate.” He nuzzled into Harrys cheek and was delighted when he heard Harry purr and nuzzle back against him. He wouldn’t tell Harry but he loved it when he showed his inheritance and acted on his instincts.

“Harry,” Draco whined as Harry tipped more water over his blonde hair and ears. Draco found he had a new found dislike of water. The warm water was alright until it touched his ears and would send shivers coursing through his body.

“Just a little bit more Dray,” Harry laughed at the way his boyfriend reacted to the water. It had been a bit awkward at first bathing Draco not sure if he should just get in the bath with him until Draco huffed and started to pull off Harry’s shirt and pants practically dragging him into their large bath behind him and snuggling into his arms. The vast amount of skin on skin contact making him purr and rub against his mate.

Harry currently had his back pressed against the cool tiles and his arms around the blonde who was practically sitting in his lap, but not quite, which Harry was surprisingly thankful for. He didn’t want to scare his mate by him feeling his hard on poking him when harry is supposed to be looking after him. Draco would occasionally push his head back against Harry’s chest.

Harry finished washing the Blondes hair and they just sat in the warm soapy water for a moment Harry stroke his hands over Draco’s sides and arms until he was squirming on his lap.

“Draco,” Harry bit out a warning as the smooth soft skin of Draco’s ass slipped against his aching cock.

“We haven’t done anything in forever and I missed our cuddles and naked sexy time with you. I know you know I’m not ready but please Harry just anything. I want you.” Draco was breathy and needily squirming on Harry’s lap now and Harry was holding onto the last semblance of his control.

“Okay but let us get you dry and in bed first how about that and then I will make you feel so good pet, would you like that?” Harry had to make sure even in his lustful haze if Draco wanted this to happen.

“Please Harry. I know you will make it good always so good.” Draco was murmuring against Harry’s neck as Harry lifted him out of the bath and wrapped a towel around them.

He placed Draco’s feet on the ground and rubbed the towel all over him drying him carefully and softly murmuring in his ear about how beautiful he was and how precious he was to Harry.

Harry guided Draco back to the bed still kissing him and nuzzling into the skin at the join of his neck and shoulder. His scent intoxicating and Harry could smell the arousal in it. Harry felt the urge to scent his mate become stronger. It was the least sexual of all the instincts he felt.

“Dray, pet, let me scent you please?” Harry almost begged wanting Draco to feel comfortable but fighting within himself to fulfill his creature’s wishes.

“Yes dominant,” The word sent a shiver running down Harry’s spine making his head spin and all his nerve ending stand to attention. Black silky ears sprouted form his head as his Neko dominated his senses.

He pushed the comforter off the bed and laid Draco down on top of the smooth sheets. Harry climbed onto the bed after him coaxing his legs apart till Harry was kneeling between them. He leant forwards slightly licking a strip up Draco’s neck, tasting his pet. Harry was running almost all on instinct as he nuzzled and lick at Draco’s body. Draco for the most part lay beneath his dominant enjoying the attention at times purring his encouragement of his mates scent marking.

When Harry had finished scenting him he was nuzzled in the crease of Draco’s thigh licking and biting there lazily. He lifted his head licking up one of his little mates prominent hipbones and biting and sucking at the end causing Draco’s hips to lift from the bed.

Harry had never been with a man but after the amazing blowjob Draco had given him after his nightmare at the Burrow he had been itching to return the favour. Now with their bed heavy with their mixed scents Harry arousal spiked and he couldn’t hold back his want anymore.

Harry’s hand found the base of Draco’s hard cock, holding it so he could lick up the sides eliciting a chocked off moan form his little mate. Draco’s hands immediately found their way to Harry’s hair holding him as he licked up and down his hard shaft. Taking the tip in his mouth and sucking, the flavour of his mate so much stronger. Tasting the precome and flicking his tongue against the tip digging it into the slit slightly hearing Draco call out.

Harry grinned around his little mates cock as he listened to his mate lose control and start to buck his hips up to meet Harry’s mouth. One of his hands was holding down Draco’s hips to the point of bruises the other alternately stroking the base of his submissive’s cock and fondling his balls. Stroking the skin trying his hardest to elicit loud moans, little whimpers and shouts of his name.

“Dominant… Master… Harry… Please.” Draco was begging his hands tangled in Harry’s hair pulling and tugging on the strands around his ears.

Harry sucked harder on his little one relishing on the low moan it got him, he bobbed his head until his nose was touching Draco’s pubic hairs and he could feel Draco in his throat. Harry brought one finger down to his mate’s hole gently stroking over it.

“Oh, fuck. So close… Harry I’m gonna cum. Oh Merlin.” Draco convulsed shooting warm salty cum down Harry’s throat at the feel of the single finger breaching his virgin hole. Harry sucked lightly through the aftershocks.

He could no longer ignore his own throbbing erection, he reached down and stroked himself to completion to the sight of his submissive’s blissed out face. He watched as his cum landed across Draco’s chest and stomach. He quite liked the look of his submissive contented face, body glistening with his cum. Harry purred crawling up his mate’s body and nuzzling his cheek.

“Sleep now Dragon, I love you.” Harry reluctantly wandlessly cleaned his mess off Draco’s porcelain skin and tucked the blanket around them.

“Love you too Harry.” Draco nuzzled into the warmth of his boyfriend falling asleep instantly.


	13. A Balancing Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have just realised that I had more chapters written than I had posted so here is some more for you. I am so sorry for how long it has been since the last chapter and thank you so much for sticking with it. I will be posting some more chapters in the next few weeks and I am so close to finishing this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.

Friday rolled around much like they expected. Everyone was excited about the weekend, fifth years and up were looking forward to the extra study time except for the 8 eighth year students, for which homework was the last thing on their minds.

All was relatively quiet in the eighth year common room. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were working studiously trying to get everything done before the weekend, the Slytherins were nowhere in sight, all apparently in their rooms or elsewhere. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all sat quietly waiting for Harry, Seamus, Dean and Draco to arrive. They had been promised answers after all.

“Okay guys I… we think that you all deserve to know the truth, and the real truth not the half-truths we will eventually tell everyone else.” Harry took a sideways glance and Seamus who nodded at him.

“Okay me and Seamus,” Harry started

“It’s, Seamus and I, Harry,” Hermione interrupted.

“Okay, Seamus and I, Hermione, have come into dominant creature inheritances.” Harry waited for that little bit of information to sink in. “And Draco and Dean are our mates.” Harry looked towards the other dominant for reassurance that he had said it right.

“Oh that explains so much, well we all can see Draco’s creature inheritance and well we guessed that much already. This is exciting, can I, is it okay if I ask you some questions later.” Hermione asked tentatively.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Hermione. It’s all good.” He smiled to show no harm was done. He knew Hermione would be okay with it. It wasn’t really her approval he was seeking.

“That’s great mate. Creature inheritances are very rare, you should be so glad being a half-blood and all.” Neville stepped forwards clapping Harry on the shoulder before smiling at Draco knowing better than to approach a submissive

“You should invest in some catnip while in London, it will help later on. I heard it helps outside his cycles as well. My friend is a submissive Neko, Jonathan, Maybe you could meet him. He says that warm milk with a little nutmeg in it helps him sleep when he is having nightmares or his dominant is away.” Luna informs them in her wistful voice. She also silently hands Harry a worn looking leather bound book. “It’s a magical cats and their human equivalents. Johnathan said it helped in the beginning.” She whispered stepping back.

Harry looked to Ron who had a pained expression on his face.

“Mate you okay?” Harry asked and he felt Draco bristle beside him.

“Yeah Harry I would refrain from using the ‘M’ word for anyone else.” Seamus informed him.

“Oh,” He turned to see Draco’s hair standing on end ears flat tongue licking at his teeth. If he had a tail he could imagine it swishing and flicking wildly. “Oh Draco, I’m sorry you’re my mate little one. The only one for me you know that.” He took his submissive in his arms and cuddle him watching him wrap himself around his middle and burrowing his head into his chest until Harry scratched between his ears. The girls cooed softly at the cuteness of the motion.

“So you guys are mates? So he will always be around?” Ron asked meekly.

“Yes Ron. He will always be with me. He is mine now,” He said sternly before whispering in Draco’s ear, “My good little boy aren’t you?” Draco purred affectionately rubbing his cheek against Harry’s shoulder.

Seamus cleared his throat and everyone averted their eyes from Harry and Draco as he explained some things to them.

“So some things you need to know, don’t approach our submissive’s when we aren’t there and then even then not without our permission. I don’t know about Draco but Dean should be okay with all of you because he isn’t a creature so he isn’t as submissive as Draco is going to be, so you can talk to him and stuff just don’t touch him or I may hurt you. It’s nothing personal just the way the creature inheritance works. Uh, Harry anything you want to add.

“Uh yeah the touching thing defiantly, Draco doesn’t really like talking to other people, so don’t directly talk to him. He needs permission to talk to you and even then he might not. He probably won’t leave my side anyway. It’s all quite new so if I react to anything I am sorry in advance, it really isn’t anything personal” He smiled apologetically because he really didn’t know what would set him off.

“What do you mean new, you have been together for ages?” Ron blurted out before getting hit around the ears by Hermione

“Oh well yeah we were just dating then though. We came into our inheritances last weekend.” Ron opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Hermione shot him a rather venomous glare.

~~~~

Harry and Draco were walking down the streets of London, Harry had been worried that the muggles would notice Draco’s ears but so far they haven’t even gotten weird looks. Draco had been on his best behaviour and they were about to go to a store which apparently catered to both wizard and muggle that Draco frequented with his mother. Harry had promised him that he could pick him out some clothes. Harry secretly thought that it was adorable that Draco wanted to pick out his clothes and it helped that his dominate side loved it.

“Mister Malfoy. Welcome back to our fine establishment. We haven’t seen you since… well, what can I do for you, Sir.” A young male attendant approached them and as he spoke Draco cowered a little behind Harry holding the back of Harry’s T-shirt in a death grip.

“Hey Dray. We can leave if you want but if we stay you will have to talk to this guy. I am sure he is lovely and you know him right. So why don’t you come out form back there so I can hold you properly and you can tell this nice young man what you want? How does that sound?” Harry coerced his little submissive out from behind him. Draco quickly shot into his arms and buried his head into Harry’s chest.

“Why don’t you give us a minute? I think I can get him to come out. Sorry about this.” Harry directed towards the shop attendant. He nodded understandingly, discretely leaving the pair.

“Draco?” Harry steered Draco to a large couch at the side of the shop, away from prying eyes. Sitting down and pulling his submissive onto his lap.

“Yes Harry?”

“Do you want to do this? Is it too much?” He asked concern filling his voice.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think I can do things but when they actually happen I just freeze. I don’t know what’s happening to me Harry.” Draco burst into tears. It had been happening frequently, Draco would tell Harry he could or would do something but when presented with the task he would seize up and not be able to do it. Seamus suggested that his mind was just catching up with his biology. After all he was still stubborn independent snarky Malfoy, being a submissive was only part of him, he needed to learn to balance it all out.

“Draco you are allowed to talk to that man. I just want you to know I give you permission in case that is what’s holding you back. You have permission to speak your mind and talk to any of our friends.” Harry wasn’t sure what was really wrong but maybe being given express permission might help. Draco had told him before that sometimes he needed Harry to tell him to do things, simple things like cleaning or his homework.

“Okay Dominant. I think I am okay now. I’m sorry that this keeps happening. I really am trying.” Draco looked so forlorn. Harry knew he was trying very hard to be good for him.

“It’s okay little one. I know you are trying to be so good for me aren’t you?” he whispers in his little mate’s ear knowing how he likes being praised when he does well.  “You are so good for me baby. You are perfect pet. So cute with your ears and when you nuzzle into me. I’m going to look after you so well pet.” Draco flushed and squirmed a little on Harry’s lap immediately stirring Harry’s interest.

“Do you like that pet. Do you want me looking after you? Do you want to be good for me baby?” Draco turned so he was facing Harry and Harry could see how his pupils had widened and his cheeks were flushed.

“Do you like when I tell you you’re good? Answer that question Draco.” Harry ordered.

“Yes Dominant. I… I like when you say I’m good. I like being a good boy for you. I like… I like it when you say I’m a good boy just for you.” Draco flushed and squirms a bit more stuttering out some of the words.

“Oh you are such a good little boy for me aren’t you? Squirming on my lap. Do you know how good you look like this?” Harry held Draco down firmly so he could feel how much he was enjoying Draco moving on top of him.

“See you are such a good boy. I love watching you squirm at my praise. Love watching your cheeks flush and you stutter and you’re eyes get wide. You are so good Draco. Such a good little pet. My little submissive mate.” Draco was rocking his arse back onto Harry’s hard member whimpering his approval.

“Now like the good pet you are. You are going to go and pick me some clothes out and then we are going to go and get lunch with the others and if you are good for the rest of the day Draco I will take care of this tonight.” To emphasize his point Harry gripped Draco’s hips and thrust up against his arse cheeks causing Draco to let out a half choked whimper.

“Yes please Harry. I’ll be good.” Some of the old Draco had seemed to come back as he hopped off Harry’s lap straightening his clothes and striding over to the shop attendant and in a very familiar snobbish voice ordered the man to fetch clothes in a variety of colours and styles.

Draco pulled Harry over to a set of doors and was pushed into a large change room with a full length mirror adorning one wall a plush arm chair in the corner. The attendant came in with clothes all hanging on a rail some muggle some wizard fashion and left abruptly. Draco flounced over to the chair sat cross legged on it and looked up at Harry expectantly.

“Are you going to sit there and watch me change pet?” Harry enquired.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before Harry,” Draco smirked slightly.

“Cheeky git. You’re lucky I love you babe.” Harry was immensely happy that Draco hadn’t changed much still snarky and joking and his boyfriend as well as his mate.

“Love you too Harry.” Draco smiled as Harry started to strip off his shirt and reach for something from the rail.

~~~~

Later that afternoon Harry was pulling Draco into the café where they had agreed to meet for lunch they were 30 minutes late because Draco couldn’t stop staring at Harry while he tried on all the clothes he had picked out. His constant voyeurism has prompted an impromptu make out session which strained Harry’s control.

“Sorry guys, we, ah, got distracted.” Harry sat and Draco naturally fell to his knee’s which still got a few looks despite this being a wizard café near Diagon ally.

“We don’t need to know the details.” Seamus scoffed, causing Harry’s cheeks to tinge pink.

“Now that you are here we can order, yeah, I’m starving.” Ron complained loudly.

“Ronald do you always think about your stomach?” Hermione snapped at him.

“Well I think about you too,” He grumbled falling silent under his girlfriend’s stare.

“Honestly can you not just get over whatever your problem with Draco is because Harry is my best friend and honestly he didn’t complain when we left him alone or he was the third wheel? I am so sick of everything and I have half a mind to tell Harry the things you say about Draco behind his back let alone what I won’t let you say to his face. You are the most ignorant selfish pig headed man I have ever known and I don’t know why I thought I could stand that.” Harry watched as Hermione yelled at her boyfriend. He felt bad for her, having to put up with him. As much as he loved his best friends he didn’t think they belonged together. Hermione deserved better than Ron. Draco was clinging to his leg as they all watched the exchange. He whimpered quietly and Harry carded his fingers through his mate’s hair soothingly. Stroking his ears and trying to calm his submissive.

“Fine then don’t put up with me Mione’ I’ll bloody well leave. You all think you are better off without me anyway.” Ron stormed off. The sudden movement causing both submissive’s to flinch into their mates. Seamus growled but Harry laid a hand on his friends shoulder calming him.

“Thanks Harry,” He muttered turning to his submissive. Harry lifted Draco onto his lap form the floor and let his submissive burrow into his chest before he turned to Hermione.

“You okay Mione’? You are worth more than that. I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” Harry laid a comforting hand on Hermione’s arm.

“It’s okay Harry, is Draco okay?”

“He will be. He doesn’t like when people fight it reminds him of his parents.” Harry explains quietly.

“I’m fine Hermione. Much better now,” He nuzzled Harry before raising his head, “I’m sorry you fought because of me.” Draco looked at her for the first time since his inheritance holding eye contact with someone who wasn’t Harry.

“It’s okay Draco. He, well it wouldn’t have worked anyway.” She smile reassuringly.

“Good then you will have more time to tutor Blaise. He really likes your company.”

“Of course I can.” Hermione chuckled softly.

Draco looked up at Harry asking permission before looking back at Hermione. Harry nodded subtly and Draco leant over to her and rubbed his cheek against her arm and shoulder in an affectionate rub before scooting himself back onto Harry’s lap rubbing back against his broad chest.

“Thank you Draco. I’m glad you are Harry’s mate. I’m sorry for how everyone judges you.” Hermione smiled fondly at the submissive Neko.

~~~~

“Did you enjoy today pet,” Harry asked once they were tucked up in bed that night.

“Yes Harry. It’s getting easier to balance out everything too. I hated feeling so guilty before.” Draco snuggled into Harry’s arms resting his head on Harry’s chest.

“Now I do believe I made a promise earlier today,” Harry ran his hands up and down Draco’s back making the smaller boy shiver.

“Mmm, have I been good dominant. I tried to be good for you.” Draco lifted his gaze, his grey eyes innocent, and even though Harry knew he was doing it on purpose it still sent a tingle down his spine, pooling heat in his belly.

“Such a good boy you were for me. Isn’t that right. My good little boy. My perfect little pet. So cute with your little ears, so hot with those innocent eyes. My pet, mine.” Harry started stroking down over Draco’s naked backside squeezing lightly before bringing his hands to Draco’s hips encouraging him to straddle his hips.

Draco was connected to Harry form hip to shoulder their now hard cocks lined up. Harry could feel every little twitch, every pulse how every one of his words affected Draco. Draco’s breathy whines and whimpers where right in Harry’s ear. His arms gripping onto Harry’s arm and shoulder. Harry brought his arms around his little mate still whispering right into his ear.

Harry’s hands guided Draco’s hips to grind slowly against him, their hard cocks rubbing, causing both men to moan lowly. After three thrust Draco had a rhythm going grinding down against Harry.

“You are such a good boy pet. I want you to feel so good. Tell me what you want.” Harry nipped possessively at Draco’s neck his fangs lightly scrapping over the sensitive skin.

“Oh god… You. I want you. To be good for you. To make you happy and content. I want you dominant please,” Draco whimpered breathlessly into Harry’s ear they were both thrusting frantically against each other chasing their highs.

Draco’s cock jumped with every scrap of Harry’s fangs across his sensitive neck. His groan was almost pornographic when Harry sucked on the same spot. Their cock’s slick with their combined precome caused sparks to tingle through their bodies with each slide.

“Oh Merlin Harry, Dominant please. I need to come Harry please.” Harry savored his submissive begging him for a moment longer before detaching his lips long enough to whisper the command to come in his mates furry ear before biting down on his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough for his mate to release against his stomach. Sparking his own body to stiffen in ecstasy.

Coming down from their high Harry detached his teeth from Draco’s neck licking over the damaged skin.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to bite you.” Harry snuggled into his mate’s side.

“s’kay. Talk tomorrow… too tired now. Snuggle with me?” Draco nuzzled the top of his head under Harry’s chin and settle in for the night. The last thing harry heard before drifting off to sleep was a contented sigh from his mate.


	14. Courting Mr. Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is full of a lot Fluff and a little smut please enjoy

Things were settling down for Harry and Draco since their trip to London. Since Ron left their friendship circle Draco and Dean have been much calmer. Draco still had trouble leaving Harry’s side but he could on occasion be found accompanying Hermione and Blaise to the Library for study sessions.

It was on one such time that Harry snuck across the hall to Seamus and Dean’s rooms.

“Hey Harry,” Dean chirped from his spot on Seamus’s lap.

“Oh hey. I wanted to talk about courting.” Harry was still a little nervous around the other dominant.

“Yeah figured you would be coming around here sooner or later. Where’s Draco?” Seamus asked.

“He is in the library with Hermione and Blaise.” Harry watched as Dean murmured in Seamus’s ear, Seamus nodded before Dean got up and left the room leaving the two dominants to talk.

~~~~          

“So I just have to take him on a few dates and by him things that show possession?” Harry asks to clarify what was a very long hour of discussion of courting practices.

“Exactly it really isn’t that different from just dating them well except you pretty much own him now.” Seamus shrugs.

“Okay, yeah. I got this letter from his mother the other day and she wants to have tea with us next weekend could that be a courting date?”

“Uh yeah meeting the parents and making sure they understand your relationship is really important but maybe take him on a little date this weekend before that so it’s not your first real date.” Seamus suggests.

“Okay Dinner right? For the first courting date and a present?”

“Yup how about dean and Draco go on a little submissive’s outing tomorrow after class. They can study or whatever in my and Dean’s room and I’ll come with you and we will find Draco a nice gift. I was thinking about getting something for Dean it’s our 6 months anniversary of our bonding soon.”

“Congratulation’s Shea. I’ll talk to Draco tonight.”

~~~~

That Friday Harry and Draco were laying by the fire their textbooks spread out around them and being thoroughly ignored. Draco was becoming bolder with his advances and letting Harry do more of what he wants. It pleased Harry to no end to have his submissive so willingly giving him his body.

“I want to take you out on our first courting date tomorrow.” Harry told Draco while he nuzzled down his neck.

“Oh,” Draco became tense under Harry.

“Dray you okay? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to?” Harry flipped them so Draco was laying on top of him.

“If we go on courting dates then don’t we have to bond?” Draco sat up on Harry’s stomach his legs either side of him.

“Eventually. I was thinking we could do it near Christmas or New Year’s. How does that sound little one?” Harry reached up to stroke Draco’s cheek.

“It’s not that I don’t want to bond with you I just…” Draco trailed off refusing to make eye contact. Harry sat up too bringing Draco into his lap and curling his arms around his little mate, cradling him and stroking his hair.

“What is it Dray?” Harry cooed rubbing at one of Draco’s fluffy ears.

“Will you have to drink my blood?” Draco whispered so quietly Harry almost didn’t hear.

“Yeah I will but it’s okay. Has Dean talked to you about it?”  Harry asked.

“Not really… He doesn’t like to talk about the feeding thing. He says it’s too personal.” Draco mumbled burying his face into Harry’s neck.

“Draco it’ll feel good. Seamus says it does not just for him either. I promise it won’t hurt.” Draco just clung tighter to Harry. Harry nuzzled into the silky golden locks smiling slightly at how adorable Draco could be.

“Draco come on up and look at me,” Harry pulled Draco so he had no choice but to look at his dominant. Harry sat holding onto Draco tightly so he couldn’t run away like he knew he wanted to. He took one of Draco’s hands and placed in on his cheek. His fangs which hardly ever made an appearance protruded bright and sparkled slightly in the firelight.

“Go on touch them, but be careful they are sharp,” Draco traced a hesitant finger down the fang.

“There you go baby nothing to be scared of.” Harry reassured once Draco was finished exploring down the length of his fang. He had felt a jolt of pleasure form just having them stroked and he knew it would feel wonderful to have them buried deep in his submissive’s neck.

“Are you sure it won’t hurt?” Draco was still hesitant as he pulled his hand away from Harry’s face.

“Come here,” Harry pulled the hand which had just left his face back in front of him. “I promise if this hurts I will make it all better okay?”

Harry waited for Draco to nod before he took his index finger and licked it from base to tip. Draco shuddered his ears twitching with pleasure. Harry made sure to coat the finger with saliva, which Seamus had told him was the trick to healing the bites, and gently pricked the end with just the tip of his fang.

The reaction was instantaneous Draco’s breath hitched slightly and his eyes slid shut, his mouth hanging open. Harry marveled at his little submissive’s reaction to such a small prick. Harry pulled the finger into his mouth so he could taste the spot of blood that had formed. The taste of Draco exploded on his tongue and he couldn’t help the moan which escaped around the finger in his mouth. Tasting Draco’s blood was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was sweet but tangy with and essence which was distinctly Draco. Fire felt like it was running through his veins. Harry reluctantly let Draco’s finger go and looked up to see the wonder in his little mates eyes.

“It didn’t hurt,” Draco stated dumbly still looking at Harry with awe.

“I think we best get you to bed little one. I don’t think my self-control is up to scratch tonight.” Harry lifted Draco up in his arms and carried him off to their bedroom. Draco settled in his arms and before he had closed the door to their room he was asleep, the feeding however small had worn him out already.

~~~~

“Do you like it?” Harry asked as he sat next to his kneeling submissive at some fancy restaurant in Southern France that he couldn’t pronounce the name of. He had owled Narcissa about destinations knowing she would know what Draco liked.

“Of course Harry. You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” Draco looked down at his lap. Harry might once have been fooled by his submissive’s actions but he knew by the way Draco’s eyes lit up when he found out where they were going that he had made the right choice.

A waiter came and Harry let Draco point out items on the menu which he enjoyed at Harry ordered. Draco preened at the thought that he had chosen the meal, he could do something for his dominant.

“Are you enjoying out courting so far my darling?” Harry sat carding his fingers through Draco’s hair till he was practically purring and his head sat against Harry’s thigh.

“I am Harry. I can’t think of a better way to start out courting. I can’t think of a better mate then you.” These words filling Harry’s chest with pride. His dominant side doing an internal happy dance and puffing out its chest.

“Good my little one because I have a special present for when we get home.” The meals came and Harry went about cutting small portions to feed to Draco while simultaneously stroking his ears or cheek.

Once their main meals where finished and before their desert arrived Harry was running his fingers down his little submissive’s neck. Since tasting his blood the night before he could not stop thinking about marking the pale flesh that his fingers now caressed.

“You want to bite me don’t you,” Draco shivered and Harry could see the arousal but also the hesitancy in his eyes.

“Not tonight love.” Harry bent down and placed a small kiss on his submissive’s forehead. Straightening just in time for their crème brule to be served.

~~~~

Once back in their cozy little room tucked away from the rest of the world Harry sat, kneeled, Draco before the fire. Leaving to the other side of the room to retrieve a present from their study area which Draco had been forgoing in order to not so subtly tag along to Hermione and Blaise’s study dates.

“I went shopping with Shea the other day when you and Dean were catching up. I wanted to get you something that showed both our relationship as well as our bond. Naturally I couldn’t really find anything so I brought you a few things so bear with me.”

Harry revealed three packages to Draco who was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. He handed him the middle sized one first. Draco carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a book.

“It’s a diary. I thought that when you are feeling overwhelmed you might want to write in down. I know it is sometimes hard for you to vocalize what you are feeling. But just make sure that even though you write it in here doesn’t mean that you don’t talk to me about it as well. Got that?” Harry finished sternly. Draco had tears forming in his eyes at the utterly thoughtful gift his Dominant had given him. Harry hesitated before giving the next gift to Draco. Draco opened a rectangular box.

“It’s to symbolize that you are mine.” Harry explained when Draco just sat their fingering the jewelry that lay inside the box sitting on soft satin.

“It’s beautiful. Do you want me to wear it all the time?” Draco questions picking up the piece delicately.

“If you don’t mind. It’s a collar but I thought you wouldn’t want a stupid leather one or something like that because it isn’t well… you. So I thought you might like this one. They are real diamonds and its white gold.”

“I love it Harry.” He picked up the white gold collar which was covered artfully in diamonds with property of Harry James Potter written down the side in elegant cursive script.

“Will you put it on me?” He questioned his dominant.

“Okay now the third present which isn’t really for the courting but I thought you would like the thought anyway.” Harry handed his newly collared Submissive the last and smallest present.

“Is this?” Draco trailed off staring dumbly at the ring.

“My lords ring. I wanted to promise myself to you. I want you to know that in a few years I want to marry you so everyone will know that we belong together not just as dominant and submissive mates but as husbands.”

“Oh Harry. I couldn’t ask for anyone better. I love you.” Draco not able to contain himself anymore threw himself bodily at his boyfriend / dominant / soon-to-be official mate / future husband.

Draco quickly found himself being snogged senseless by his Dominant and had never felt more loved or more cherished with his lips against his, his claim around his neck and his promise sitting snuggly on the ring finger of his right hand.

Harry picked up his little mate determined to make it to the bedroom before clothes were shed. Needless to say he failed and Draco had divested him of his shirt before he had even mad it half way across the room. Draco had moved on to the buttons of his own dress shirt while not having detached their lips.

Harry pushed Draco against the wall next to their bedroom door, deepening the kiss urging Draco to fully wrap his legs around his waist to support his weight. Harry let his hands explore the pale expanses of his mate’s toned chest groaning into the kiss as he felt his Draco’s tongue dart out to lick along his bottom lip.

Draco had wrapped his arms around his mate and his nails were raking over every expanse of available skin he could reach. It felt incredible as Harry kissed sloppy open mouthed kisses down his neck. He almost came on the spot when he felt just the slight brush of Harry’s razor sharp fangs against his sensitive skin.

“Bed now Harry.” Draco managed between kisses and moans.

Harry carried him and softly laid him down on the four poster. His eyes raking down Draco’s half clothed body.

“Naked, please,” Draco lifted his hips and gave Harry a sweetly innocent look.

“You will be the death of me.” Harry groaned out as he undid Draco’s belt and trousers removing them along with his pants.

The sight of a naked and aroused Draco was almost enough to make Harry take his cock out and wank until he came all over the pretty sight in front of him.

“You too dominant. I want to make you feel so good.” Draco whined quietly but didn’t make a move to sit up.

Harry quickly removed his own clothes positioning himself on top of his little mate loving the feel of his soft skin against his own. Harry went back to kissing Draco until he forgot his own name and the only thing he was capable of saying was Harry Dominant and please.

“Want to make me feel good pet?” Harry groaned in his little mate’s ear. His arms were shaking with the strain to hold his body away from Draco’s teasing him by not allowing any friction where they needed it most.

“Please dominant. I’ll do anything. Please.” Draco pleaded with Harry.

Harry just flipped them so Draco was laying on top of him. Harry had always been in control of their sexual experiences. It came with the territory of being dominant and the fact that Draco was still a little hesitant in such situations.

“Make me feel good pet. Make your dominant feel good by rubbing that amazingly gorgeous and hot body against his until you make him cum. Can you do that for me pet?” Harry whispered hotly into his submissive’s ear.

The answering moan was all the confirmation he needed. Harry laid back and just ran his hands all over his submissive’s little body while he watched Draco align their bodies and grind down onto him. Harry had done this several times, getting them both off this way, grinding their hard cocks together.

Draco was a whimpering mess as he grind atop of Harry. Harry was just enjoying the sight of his Submissive losing control. He loved the way Draco became so responsive in the bedroom. The small whimpers and whines. How he wouldn’t try to hide how much he truly enjoyed the way Harry could make him feel.

Harry felt the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach as Draco’s thrust became sloppy. They cocks sliding together slickly, aided by the copious mount of precome they had leaked.

“Come for me pet, let me watch you coat yourself, let me see how good I make you feel little one.” Harry gripped harder on Draco’s hips and his teeth latched onto one of his shoulders hard enough to leave marks.

Draco thrust one last time and collapsed a shuddering mess atop of harry who thrust only three more shaky thrust riding out his own orgasm.

“You did so well pet, made your dominant feel so good.” Harry mumbled after he detached his teeth from his submissive’s shoulder.

Harry cleaned them with a quick spell and pulled the blankets around them tucking his boneless submissive closer to his chest.

“Goodnight Harry.” Draco whispered sleepily

“Goodnight my love.” Harry kissed his submissive’s forehead and slipped easily off to sleep.


	15. Tea with Mrs. Malfoy and Meeting the Dursley's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually lost this chapter, I had the next few written but for some reason I had deleted this one but don't Panic because I found it again. There is only maybe 4 Chapters left so please enjoy this one. It is just some cute fluff about meeting their respective parents.

"Harry! Hurry up or we will be late and mother won't be very happy with us," Draco was tapping his foot waiting for his dominant to hurry up already so they could leave. His mother had invited them to tea and while he was a little apprehensive she had seemed happy to hear about their relationship in her letter.

"I'm coming Dray. We aren't going to be late." Harry came out of their bedroom pulling a shirt on. He went over to the discarded robes on the chair and shrugged them on.

"See I'm ready. Happy little one?" Harry came over to his submissive. He was slightly anxious already to meet Narcissa as Draco's official boyfriend and dominant and the anxiety and nerves he could feel coming from Draco was not helping the matter.

Standing outside the wrought iron gates of the manor sent shivers up Harry's spine and he clutched harder at Draco's hand pulling him slightly behind him. This home held so many bad memories for the pair. Harry flinched at the noise the gates made as they slowly swung open. He reached a hand to pull Draco to his chest and stoked his submissive’s hair, calming him and Draco as well.

"You sure you want to do this Dray?" Harry asked concern. It hadn't occurred to him that this place would hold as many bad memories for Draco as it would for Harry, Draco had been doing so much better he sometimes forgot that he had been hurt so badly. It made him feel like a terrible mate.

"I'm fine. You are here to protect me. I know that you would never let anyone hurt me. I trust you dominant," Harry preened at the words, he loved hearing the level of trust his submissive held him in.

"Okay come on then, let’s go see your mother." Harry ushered his mate up the path to the manor.

They were greeted by a house elf which reminded Harry painfully of Dobby.

"Hi sirs, I is being Nobbit, Mrs. Malfoy is being waiting for you in the pallor. I will be bringing you tea sirs." The house elf bowed and scampered away.

"Oh good she knows how much I hate the sitting rooms. The pallor is much more personal." Draco sighed in relief. He had worried his mother would make this a formal matter, he was after all family.

They entered the pallor which was decorated with family portraits which smiled down at the couple. There was an impressive lounge suite and mahogany coffee table snugly set in the room. Harry and Draco stood slightly awkwardly in the doorway waiting for the woman sitting on the settee to address them.

Mr. Potter, Draco welcome. Tea?" Mrs. Malfoy waved a hand indicating for them to sit.

"Yes Please Mrs. Malfoy. Dray would you like tea." Harry sat on the edge of comfortable looking armchair as Draco kneeled by his foot, his hand automatically finding its way into the hair on the side of Draco's head.

"Can my son not answer for himself Mr. Potter? I am after all his mother." Mrs. Malfoy sat up a little straighter her eyes assessing the mated couple.

"No he cannot Mrs. Malfoy. He may be your son but he is my submissive. He is my mate." Draco purred slightly his eyes closing his head tilting up to meet the hand now carding through his hair.

"I invited you here to discuss this bond you two have. I see now that I acted harshly towards my son these past months. It has been hard since the fall of the dark lord. I am pleased though that my son has come into his inheritence and as you have told me you are mates. It bodes well for his social standing. I would just ask that you treat his as a human being... with respect. He is a brilliant young man with dreams. I would hate for that to all be for naught due to this inheritance." Mrs. Malfoy sipped her tea.

"Of course Ma’am. I fully intend to let Draco pursue his poitioneering career. He can even open the apothecary if that is what he truly wants. His wellbeing is all that I want." Harry wanted Draco to have everything and if opening his little potions shop would make him happy that that was what Harry wanted him to do.

"I.. Thank you Mr. Potter, I really do just want what is best for my son. May I speak with him?" Mrs. Malfoy leaned forward subconsciously. She did love her son and she would like to know how he is feeling.

"Of course. Dray do you want to talk to your mum?" Harry lifted the hand that was in Draco's hair and placed it on his shoulder.

"Hi mother," Draco finally raised his head and acknowledge hi mothers existence.

"Hello darling. How have you been? How is being Harry's mate?"

"Oh its great mother. He is just so thoughtful and look at the collar he gave me isn't it just so beautiful. He is the best mate anyone could ask for. We go for walks around the lake all the time and he lets me go and spy on Blaise and Hermione's study dates. I love him so much." Draco was just bursting with pride for his mate and he was glad to be able to tell someone freely about how much he loved Harry. He was only vaguely aware of Harry's thumb rubbing circles on his shoulder.

"Oh that is wonderful Draco. I was so worried when I first heard. I am terribly sorry for how I acted son. It was awful to lose your father and I can’t bear the thought of losing you too. May I?" Mrs. Malfoy extended her hands towards her son but waited for the permission she knew her son would need before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you mother," Draco said tears forming in his eyes. His mother’s approval while not essential was still something he felt he needed.

"I'm spending the rest of the year in France my portkey leaves this afternoon, I have to go oversea the rest of my packing, but it was lovely to see my son and his mate."

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy. I would like to invite you to Christmas if you don't have plans. I was planning on asking Draco first but I'm sure he would love for you to spend Christmas day with us." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at the thoughtfulness of Harry. her son was extremely lucky.

"I would love to. Where would you be spending the Christmas holiday's? At Hogwarts?" She queried.

"I was hoping I could show Draco where I plan for us to live once we leave school. It's an apartment my mother and father left it to me. It's not in an overly magical community but the wards are strong. It's a lovely place. You are welcome to come and visit any time. I'll owl you the floo address.

"Well thank you Harry. Nobbit will show you out when you are ready," Mrs. Malfoy dismissed the pair and leaving them alone in the pallor

"well that went well little one," Harry pulled Draco up onto his lap and his mate curled up against him purring his agreement into Harry’s neck.

They sat like that for a while Harry rubbing soothing hands over Draco’s body and Draco purring and rubbing his cheek against Harry's neck and shoulder lightly scenting him.

"Can I meet your family?" Draco asked suddenly.

"My Parents are dead Draco," Harry felt a little twinge of pain having to remind his mate that he had no parents.

"No not them, your muggle family. I want to see where you were raised. You have seen my depressing home. If you could call the manor that." Draco whined into Harrys' neck which made Harry giddy. His little mate really was just adorable.

"Okay. But they are really horrible people Dray, I don't want you to see them for too long." Harry scratched the back of Draco's neck comfortingly.

"Okay, Thank you Dominant, not just for letting us go, but for everything." Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck and pressed a light kiss there.

Harry apparated them to the end of a street. All the houses looked the same, the lawns all uniformly cut and the blinds on all the houses closed. It reminded me a bit of the manor and its gardens actually. Everything was so impersonal unlike Hogwarts or the Weasley's which had Personality and life, these houses just looked dull.

"Here we are Number 4 Private Drive Surrey," harry Said waving his hand at the house before them. Draco giggled at the silliness of the gesture.

Harry looked nervous as they walked up the front path. Truth be told he was. He hadn't seen his uncle and aunt since just after the war. He felt like he owed them just one last visit. A goodbye of sorts.

Harry knocked on the door and stood back slightly. An overweight man answered the door. He had hardly any neck and a large moustache. He looked genuinely surprised to see them and Draco noticed a twitch of his hairy upper lip.

"Didn't expect to ever see you again boy!" The man's voice boomed and Draco flinched hiding slightly behind his dominant.

"My boyfriend wanted to see the people who raised me," Draco raised an eye brow at Harry as he used air quotes around the word 'raised'.

"You're a fairy, could you be any more of a freak?" the large man spat making Draco's blood boil.

"He isn't a freak," Draco came out from behind Harry he felt his ears twitch on his head and lay flat against his hair.

"You must be the boyfriend," Draco saw a horse faced woman standing slightly behind her Husband just visible from

"Yes I am and you obviously don't know how important Harry is to the wizarding world, He is an amazing person and I love him he isn't a freak and I will personally hex your moustache off if I hear another bad word about him," Draco emphasized his point by hissing slightly.

"What the hell are you an animal boy. I don’t care if he is the queen of Sheba I'm just glad he isn't my problem anymore." Draco didn't really understand the reference and what he assumed was a muggle thing, There was no way Harry could be a queen. The tone of it though uppset Draco more than the words.

"Yes I am an animal actually," Draco's ears sat back up so that they were more visible to the older man.

"Oh god the kid has ears Petunia. Call the cops, the freak brought hope some kind of experiment of something," Harry growled menacingly. He had been content to let his little submissive defend him against the people who had made his life hell but he could not stand for them to insult Draco.

"Yes he has ears, Neko's do. It's a magic thing, you wouldn't want to know about that would you? Don't say a bad word about him because I will kill anyone who provokes me. He is my mate, and I love him with my whole being. He just wanted to meet you and now he has, we will be on our way. As always it was a displeasure to see you Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia." Harry took his little mate by the forearm before he was tempted to turn around and attack his former guardians.

"So that was my uncle." Harry finally spoke when they were safely back in their rooms at Hogwarts. He could finally breathe now he was in his nest with his mate.

"Are they always like that?" Draco crawled into his mates lap and nuzzled into his neck giving him the comfort he obviously needed.

"No, they are usually a lot worse. They are all about keeping appearances though. I'm sorry you had to see them," Harry held his submissive close.

"It's okay Harry. I will love you enough for everyone." Draco pecked a sweet kiss to Harry's lips which made his heart swell with affection.

"I love you to Dray," Harry kissed Draco's forehead lightly and let his mate fall asleep in his arms.


	16. Deep Dark and Mysterious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. I started back at University and moved and life has just gotten so hectic. But this story is almost finished. I hope you have like it so far. I love writing it and all your comments have been amazing

The pair had been courting as per the specification set down by Seamus and Dean and as the Christmas break came looming closer Harry decided that they should meet with the creature council. They needed their blessings to be a bonded couple and the bonding would take place in front of an elder. The bonding was essentially a marriage between mates, which cemented the bond between the pair. Harry would bestow his gift upon Draco and Draco would submit to his Dominant’s will. Seamus told them since Harry was at least part Vampire it would involve drinking Draco’s blood which as much as it appealed to Harry he knew Draco was wary about it. They would go see the council in the first week of the Christmas break but the bonding ceremony would be scheduled for the week of their return to Hogwarts.

The mates stood at the oak doors of Hogwarts. They were going to be leaving for the holidays. All the Weasley’s were going to the Burrow, for the holiday season. Charlie and Percy and Bill were all coming home. Hermione was spending time with her family though Harry had overheard her promising to write to Blaise weekly. Luna and Neville were splitting their Christmas and New Year’s between their two families. While Dean and Seamus were spending Christmas in their newly bought apartment.

Harry was taking Draco to one of the places he had inherited. A three bedroom apartment in London which had all the necessary protective and cloaking charms. Harry had thought about taking him to Potter Manor but he thought it might remind him too much of his old home. 

“Are you ready to go Pet?” Harry whispered in his mate’s ear as he nuzzled into Draco’s platinum blonde hair.

“Yes. I’ll miss this place though. I liked our nest here. I’m not sure I will be able to make one as good as that one.” Draco murmured rubbing his nose against Harry’s breast bone.

“It will be perfect as long as your there with me. I love you.” Harry took his mate by the hand and led him down to where the Thestrals waited with the carriages.

“Those horses still creep me out. I don’t think I will ever get used to seeing them.” Draco whispered on the carriage ride.

“I think that may be the point Pet. You aren’t supposed to get used to it. Just like you aren’t supposed to get used to seeing death.”

~~~~

“I told you that it would be fine, our nest here is even better than the one at Hogwarts. I think because I’m certain no one else can get in without my say so.” Harry was curled up with Draco. They had gotten to the flat in the early afternoon and spent most of the time lazing around and making sure they scented the entire house.

“Well you got me there.” They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke again.

“When will we talk to the council?” Draco asked innocently.

“I was thinking we could go tomorrow night. Seamus said they had a meeting and he wanted to present us to the elders.”  Harry replied looking over to his mate, who was lounging on the couch looking down at him.

“Oh… we won’t bond right? Not for a few more weeks?” Draco pulled his sweater over his hands and curled up into himself a little.

“No, not that night.” More silence.

“You want to bond with me right Dray?” Harry looked up at his mate.

“Of course I do dominant. Why would you ask me something like that,” Draco practically threw himself into his Dominants chest.

“It’s just that you seem hesitant about it. I don’t want you to regret it or Bond with me because you think you have to. I want you to want this as well.” Harry said looking at the ceiling holding his little mate close.

“Oh course I want to bond with you. I love you. I’m just nervous. I don’t like doing new things. I know there is nothing for me to worry about but I still am and I’m sorry Dominant. I never wanted you to think I didn’t want to spend anything less than the rest of my life with you.” Draco said honestly. Rubbing against Harry so he knew he was sorry.

“We’ll good. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too sweetheart. Tomorrow we will talk to the council and if they approve us as mates, which Seamus assures me they will, then we will talk about the mechanics of bonding. How does that sound little one?” Harry petted Draco’s hair comfortingly making the smaller boy purr.

“I love you Harry. You always know exactly what I need.” Draco drifted off the sleep in his Dominants arms.

~~~~

The meeting with the council came sooner than either really wanted. Draco was terrified to be meeting so many new people all at once and as a natural reaction to his submissive’s panic Harry was being overbearing and over protective. Harry was on edge, never letting Draco out of arms reach, barely taking a hand off him at all times, as they entered the meeting chamber of the council. Harry could feel the others in the room, he could smell them and at times feel the bonds pulsing. This was truly a place in which creatures could freely express themselves and their bonds. Draco had almost instinctively dropped back and was now walking slightly behind Harry but still close enough to be in his periphery vision.

“Mr. Potter, you and your submissive have been called before the council as a newly bonded pair. Mr. Finnegan has informed us that you have come into a late inheritance and wish to proceed with a mating bond. Is that correct?” A man seated at a large desk addressed them.

“Yes sir,” Harry replied for them both.

“We will send you with a specialized team who will examine the bond you two share and inform you on the procedures that will take place to become mated in the eyes of the court,” The man waved his hand indicating they follow a young man through the door to their right.

Harry put his arm around Draco as they followed the man down a small hallway. The draconite creature inside Harry was already clawing its way up inside him. He really didn’t like this place at all.

“Just through this door is our team, they will not harm you but if you feel the need we will allow you to keep a hold of your submissive at all times if possible. We do understand that this is a very invasive and instinct provoking procedure. We have all been here at one point, everything is going to be okay,” they had stopped at a wooden door and the speech the young man gave Harry and Draco did nothing to calm either of their nerves.

~~~~~

Beyond the door was a much larger room, which caused Harry a little sigh of relief, the ceiling was glass and the sky could be clearly seen. There were half a dozen different creatures in the room each wearing identical purple robes. Draco pulled on Harry’s arm and tucked himself alongside his Dominants body.

“Hello there, my name is Yasmine. I’m part Veela and run this examination team. We are just here to find out the strength of the bond you share with your partner. We will be casting a few diagnostic charms on you both, you may remain holding hands but I may ask that the rest of you not be touching. I know this is a very difficult thing especially in an unfamiliar place.”

Harry watched carefully as they cast a few spells on them. He growled lowly as they asked him to let go of Draco’s hand but they kept him within his eyeshot at all times. After the team were done they pronounced that their bond was indeed very strong and that a bonding was recommended within the week.

~~~~

After they relayed the news back to the council and had a late lunch with Seamus and Dean where they relayed the news again and went back home to their nest to talk things through.

“Do you want to take a bath Dray?” Harry asked his submissive who had been very quiet since entering the council. Draco remained silent just curled up against

“Can you tell me what’s wrong, pet?” Harry asked. Draco was never this distant except when he first came into his inheritance and didn’t know how to deal with the things he was feeling.

“We’re going to have to have sex soon aren’t we?” Draco asked glumly his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh pet. We don’t have to do that till you are completely ready for it.” Harry said placing a hand on his little mates head and stroking over his ears comfortingly.

“But once we are bonded and we do the ceremony the magic will force your more dominant natures to the surface and I know they want to fuck because that’s what my instincts want to.” Draco sat up abruptly and looked Harry in the eyes. “And even if you do refrain from taking me I’ll go into heat Harry. It’s not like we can stop that!” Draco threw his hands up in the air and there were tears forming in his eyes.

“Dray calm down. I know this is all happening so much faster than we expected. I was prepared to never have sex with you before this creature inheritance and I know it will be tough but if it makes you uncomfortable or you don’t want it then of course we won’t. I love you. I never want to hurt you. We will only do what you want. Okay?” Harry ran soothing hands up and down Draco’s back soothing him.

“You were really going to give up sex for me?” Draco suddenly looks up at Harry his silver eyes wide with wonder.

“Of course pet.”

“Well I do want to. I love having your hands on me,” Draco emphasized this by wiggling a little on Harry’s lap.

“I know you do. I can tell how much you love to let me make you feel good.” Harry said nipping the side of Draco’s neck eliciting a shiver form his mate.

“I want you to bite me.” Draco suddenly said and Harry had to lift his face away form his mates neck to stop himself from completing that request.

“Dray you don’t have to.” Harry reassured his mate.

“I want to. I promise. I want the first time you feed from me properly to be before the bonding. I know you want to. You have been biting me more recently. I trust you and I know it doesn’t hurt now. I’m not as scared as I used to be,” Draco stared up at Harry using his innocent puppy eyes that Harry had not yet been able to say no to.

“Okay but promise to tell me if you want me to stop.”

“I will, Promise. But I love you and I trust you. And I really want to feel your fangs digging into my neck, the blooding running down in as I grind down on your hard cock,” Draco leaned close to whisper in Harry’s ear and his neck was just under Harry’s nose.

Harry shivered. He loved how his mate was innocent one second and a downright sex kitten the next. He loved every part of him and he had been dying to know what he tasted like. What his blood would taste like when he got a full mouthful. When he could quench his ever present thirst.

Harry’s fangs had descended and his Neko ears had also appeared twitching atop his head. Harry nuzzled at the neck bared in front of him. He could smell the arousal coming off his mate and licked over the strip where he was going to bite.

He first sucked a mark into the pale skin of Draco’s neck, marking him as his own. Draco moaned and writhed around on his lap until he found a comfortable position where Harry could have access to his neck but his cock was also rubbing over the cleft of his ass through his jeans.

Harry Slowly bit into his little mates neck and moaned at the full taste of his mates blood on his tongue. He knew why Seamus loved this so much. His vampire was practically singing with having his desires filled and the moans and tiny whimpers that Draco was making as he rocked on Harry’s cock and let Harry feed were, in a strange way, soothing his other dominant sides. He loved having his little mate so happy and enjoying what he could give him. Harry felt some blood escapes his mouth and trickle down his mates neck.

Once Harry’s vampire was satisfied, and his thirst was quenched, he pulled his fangs out. Draco was a sweaty mewling weight on his lap. He was still aroused and rocking slightly against Harry’s prominent bulge, that Harry was sure he always sported in his submissive’s presence.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom and I can show you what else I can do with my mouth little one?” Harry said picking up with moaning submissive and carrying him to their bedroom.

Harry divested them both of clothes while Draco tried to touch every piece of newly exposed skin.

“Need you now Master. I need to feel you. Please Harry.” Draco begged as Harry lay him down on the bed.

“I’m going to do something new, now little one Tell me if you don’t like it,” Harry warned his mate before he buried his face between Draco’s legs with his legs thrown over his shoulders as he traced the puckered hole with the tip of his tongue.

Draco moaned loudly at the feeling of the wet appendage tracing his rim and pushed back trying to get more. Harry licked the rim a few times, teasing pointed touches or large fat licks that Harry Draco mewling and begging for more.

Harry finally achingly slipped his tongue past the twitching muscle and his mate howled with pleasure. He had never experienced something like this. Never in his life had he thought that something could feel as good as Harry’s tongue pushing into his sensitive hole.

“I want you to come on my tongue little one and thing about how one day it might be my cock.”  This had Draco pushing back onto his mate’s tongue and moaning loudly. One hand was fisted between his mate’s ears while the other held onto the sheets next to his head.

“Yes master. Fuck me with your tongue. Merlin Master yes!” Draco was pushing his hips back getting more of Harry’s tongue in his hole.

Draco could feel himself getting close and when Harry slipped a finger in beside his tongue he couldn’t help but buck his hips driving it deeper as he moaned for more. He whimpered as he felt Harry feel around and was sure he knew what he was looking for. It still came as a surprise however when Harry found his prostate and a shot of sensation went up his spine making his back bow off the bed.

“Fuck master more,” Draco begged.

Harry took his tongue out of Draco but continued to lick around the rim and around the area behind his balls while his fingertip continued to massage Draco’s prostate.

“come for me kitten. Love the noise you make as you come for me.” Harry murmured into the inside of Draco’s leg as his mate cried out and convulsed above him.

The feeling of Draco coming around his finger, the taste of his aroused blood still in his mouth, and the noises he was making caused Harry’s body to tighten and he was coming unexpectedly onto the clean sheets.

“That was amazing Dray. You were so good for me pet. I love you so much.” Harry continued to whisper sweet words and praise to his little mate while he carefully cleaned him off and tucked them both under that magically cleaned sheets for some well needed rest.


	17. Bond Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies. I know you have been waiting for it so here it is finally they have bonded. This was the hardest chapter for me to write and I have been stuck on it for a really long time. Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Their bonding ceremony imminent and Draco was a ball of nerves. An albeit cute fluffy ball of nerves but it was still putting harry on edge. They had been told that consummating the bond would be the final piece to this ceremony but can be done at any time before Draco’s first heat. It wasn’t exactly news to them but it did finally give Draco a solid deadline which both terrified and calmed him equally.

Harry had sent out owls to all their friends, and allowed Draco to write one to his mother, officially inviting her to their ceremony and after bonding party. Their house had been cleaned much to both their disapproval. Draco didn’t like how Harry scrubbed their scent out of the floors and moved all their blankets and pillows to their bedroom. After the bonding, everyone would be coming back here and they didn’t want their nesting blankets to smell like anything but them.

~~~~

The day of the bonding Harry let Draco sleep in. Seamus and Dean would be over in a few hours to help them get ready for the bonding ceremony and to calm Draco’s nerves.  Harry slipped out of bed and stretched loving the way Draco’s scent clung to him even after leaving their warm nest of blankets. Harry padded to the kitchen and with a flick of his wand had pots and pans preparing Draco’s favorite breakfast. Draco would need all the strength he could get; Harry’s hunger was practically clawing up inside him after having a taste of his little mates’ blood just days before.

The need to bond was imminent and Harry was glad it was today even despite his mate’s hesitancy. He knows his creatures never would want to hurt Draco but they were getting restless to have the tie to their mate.

Harry was almost finished Draco’s pancakes when the floo sounded and out stepped Seamus and Dean.

“are you ready?” Seamus asks holding Dean close as he addresses Harry.

“Yeah. I can’t wait. I left Dray to sleep in. He needs it. He’s been restless. I think he’s nervous.” Harry plated pancakes for Draco and put them under a heating charm. He sat with the other couple and talked about the bonding process some more just the settle his last minute jitters.

It wasn’t long before a sleepy Draco wandered out from their shared bedroom and curled up in Harry’s lap a purr grumbling in the back of his throat.

“Morning love,” Harry dropped a kiss between Draco’s ears as he nuzzled his face into Harry’s shoulder.

“I know you’re hungry pet. I made you pancakes and chocolate sauce it’s in the kitchen,” At the mention of chocolate Draco hopped up from Harry’s lap and made his way to his breakfast.

“He’s awfully submissive isn’t he,” Seamus commented, which in turn made dean growl lowly.

“Of course, he would never compare to you, darling. No one ever could.” Seamus comforted his mate.

~~~~

The ceremony was being held in a traditional temple on the outskirts of London. It sat isolated from the surrounding suburbs, rumors of being haunted kept the muggles away. Enough weird flashes of light and animalistic noises emanate from its stone walls during bonding’s to found such suspicions.

All their friends and family were there. Draco’s mother was sat in the seat behind and slightly to the right of where Draco was standing. Harry’s friends were all seated behind him and their friends were taking up the remaining seats around their bonding circle. Harry watched Draco from across the room. He was dressed in a white and gold robe which made his white blond hair shine and sparkle. Harry was dressed in darker shades of blood reds and blacks.

There were several officiants present at their bonding. An elder faerie who looked older than Dumbledore himself and several other people who Harry vaguely remembers from their meeting of the council.

The elder stepped into the circle of candles. Harry watched as he spoke the opening words to the ceremony. Most of which were in the ancient tongue. Harry had no idea what most of the things he said even meant but he knew he was being tied to Draco forever. The magic in the room intensified and it pulled on Harry and Draco. The force seeming to force the mates together. When Harry and Draco had reached each other in the middle of the circle, Draco’s eyes downcast, harry reached over and when instructed by the elder took Draco’s bared neck between his fangs and relished in the pierce of skin giving way under his teeth. Harry drank feeling Draco’s essence fill him, complete him. He felt Draco’s body against him and wings that he had now just noticed encased their bodies in a black protective enclosure.  Draco’s body went lax in Harry’s arms, compliant and submissive, the way it should and Harry held up his mate and stroke his ears and hair lovingly throughout the rest of the ceremony. The bonding was complete when the chanting of the elder and other officiants reached its pinnacle and a glow of magic encased the two  embracing mates. Harry unwrapped his large scaled wings as he felt the swell of magic inside him.

Harry hardly noticed when their guests were ushered out of the bonding room and away to start their after party. Only Seamus and Dean remained to keep an eye on the couple and to stabilize any residual bond energy.

“How do you feel love?” Harry nuzzled into his little mate’s neck.

“I feel… I don’t know I just feel whole. Like a part of me had been missing and I didn’t even realise it until now. Thank you, master,” Draco’s eyes shone with unshed tears, half relief that the bonding wasn’t as scary as he thought and half love for his beautiful perfect bandmate.

“Let’s go home to our nest, we wouldn’t want to miss spending this time with our friends, pet,” Harry ushered Draco out of the now empty church and smiled warmly at his friends and mentors as they passed them standing just outside the door.

~~~~

They entered their house via the floo and Harry immediately curled a protective arm around his mate as they were congratulated by their many friends and family. Harry reluctantly let Draco go but kept his eyes on him at all times. It was different now that they had bonded they could feel each other, always aware of the others emotional state, where they were. When Draco moved Harry automatically maneuvered his body to match even across a room. Hermione was the first to point it out, she laughed at the rather loud growl that emanated from her friend.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, Harry. If anything I think it’s really cute.” Harry just watched his mate and he calmed down. He was a bit jumpy not having Draco in his arms and letting others touch him. Draco himself had been getting much better at being around other people. He no longer flinched from their touch and much of this was due to Harry’s dominating presence which kept him feeling safe.

By the end of the night, Seamus and Dean were wrapped around each other in a corner shrouded by the darkness that seemed to naturally follow the young vampire around. Hermione had been taken home some time ago by Blaise who had volunteered to look after the tired witch. Harry had, of course, threatened him quite profusely before he was allowed to leave. Narcissa was sitting quietly with a small relieved smile gracing her features as she sipped some tea and waited for her port key to activate. Draco was currently curled up in Harry’s lap, purring quietly and occasionally nuzzling into Harry’s chest when the hand stroking through his hand and down his back stopped its ministrations. Harry sat there watching his new bondmate with an affectionate smile. He knew in that moment that he had everything he would ever need.


	18. Dragon Take the Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding ceremony is complete but there is still one more important step that Harry and Draco must take.

Harry never thought going back to Hogwarts would be hard. It was his home for so many years before he met Draco. It was the one place he felt safe despite the large number of tragic things that had happened there. But as the Christmas break drew to a close Harry felt himself dragging his feet to pack not wanting to share his mate with the world. It came sooner than either of them liked, the eventual travel back to Hogwarts. Harry kept Draco close which was frankly for Draco a little bit of a relief. He didn’t know if he could handle being separated from Harry so soon after officially bonding.

Draco was curled up on Harry’s lap enjoying the hand running through his hair while he was swayed by the motion of the train when Luna and Neville rushed into their compartment. He lifted his head and smiled at the couple before nuzzling softly into Harry’s chest begging for the petting to resume. He didn’t want to talk and Harry seemed to understand that and just let him sit there and listen to the conversation.

“So how was your Christmas?” Harry jovially greeted the pair.

“Oh it was fantastic, we went snorklack hunting in the forest and even saw some humpinikes.” Luna replied airily as always.

“It was quite fun, bit like camping I guess, lots of plants to see too. Even found some wild gillyweed,” Neville gushed.

“Sounds fun,” Draco could hear the wince in Harry’s voice, probably remembering fourth year.

“So bonded with blondie, I’m glad, you both look full, whole.” Neville commented.

Draco shut out the rest of the conversation as he was soothed to sleep by the hand scratching at the base of his ears. 

~~~~

It was hard to put a finger on the difference bonding made. Maybe it was the way that Draco no longer shied away from others, let Hermione and Blaise hug him, didn’t jump when someone brushed past him in the corridor. Maybe it was how he could crawl into Harry’s lap and demand attention where before it he felt he wasn’t as welcome. Maybe it was the Way Harry’s presence dominated any room he entered, or the way Draco let Harry drink from him whenever necessary. It was the combination of all these small things that made being bonded so much difference. But above all it was the connection between the pair. The constant buzz of each other’s presence in their mind no matter how far apart they were. Draco still attended all of Harry’s classes not wanting to be apart but now they knew that they could and still know how the other was without having to see them.

Everyone could see that they made each other exceedingly happy, even Ginny admitted that she was wrong and that if Draco made Harry this happy then they deserved to be together. Things were finally looking up for the pair, which we all know must mean something was bound to happen soon.

It was one night a week after they had returned that Draco bought up sex. They hadn’t talked about it, Harry knew that Draco was nervous about it and was waiting for such a moment like this for Draco to bring it up. They were laying on the fur rug by the fire place. Harry had a warm scaly wing wrapped round Draco and both boys were shirtless.

“Do you think my heat will be soon?” Draco whispered into Harry’s chest.

“Probably they said it would be within a month of the bond.” Harry said calmly. He was anxious too about the whole things but he wasn’t going to show Draco that. The poor thing worries about this enough.

“I want to, you know, before. I don’t want to be delirious my first time. I want it to be with you as my mate as my dominant but I want to be me, you know?” And of course Harry knew, this was scary enough without the added thought that he won’t be able to control himself.

“Of course pet, we can make love before your heat,” Harry soothed a hand stroking over Draco’s spine.

“Good, can we now?” Draco asked.

“Are you completely sure?” Harry asked tentatively, the erection that Draco pushed into his thigh was the only answer he got.

“Okay sweet thing but we are going to need a bed.” Harry lifted Draco up not bothering to put the wings away, Draco liked them, liked the difference between skin and scale soft and smooth.

Harry carries his mate to the bedroom, pausing to cast some protective and silencing charms around the room. He carefully lay Draco down, so his head was nestled in the pillows of their sleeping nest.

“Will you keep the wings out the whole time?” Draco asked curiously stroking over the large top bone and down to the tip of one of Harry’s wings, causing a shudder to run down Harry’s spine and heat to pool deep in his belly.

“If that’s what you want pet, I’ll only do what you want.” Harry said stroking over his little mate’s chest, stroking a thumb over his left nipple, receiving a gasp from Draco.

“I like them, they make you look fierce, like my dominant.” Draco said watching as Harry hovered over him kneeling on either side of his hips.

“We wouldn’t want you getting the wrong ideas about who is the dominant mate now would we little one.” Harry trailed a single finger across the waist band of Draco’s pants dipping it slightly beneath the material.

“Please Harry. I need you,” Draco gave Harry a look which he had never been able to refuse and he surged forwards and claimed his mate’s lips.

They just kissed for some time, Harry felt as Draco relaxed beneath him. His muscles each letting go of the tension that they held and him falling boneless against the mattress for Harry to touch as he pleased. His hands had not stopped roaming over his mates’ form and now were settled between stroking up and down his sides and toying with the buttons of his pants.

“I’m ready dominant. I want you,” Draco whispered rubbing his head against Harrys’ shoulder in a sign of willingness.

Harry quickly divested them of clothes and just sat their staring at the piece of art that was his mate. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Draco naked and it wouldn’t be the last but each time Harry felt he needed to take it all in, just how magnificent and perfect his mate truly was.

Draco just whined a little as Harry stopped and let his eyes caress his body. He needed his dominant now. Draco reached forward and trailed his hands up Harry chest and around his neck until his fingers were laced in Harry’s hair and he was tugging him forwards until their bodies were touching and Draco could feel the soft breath of his mate against his face.

“are you going to be good for me pet? Going to let me lick your little hole and fuck you until you scream? Your dominant needs you so much little pet,” Harry’s breath ghosted across Draco’s’ skin causing pleasure to course through him.

“Please dominant. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good.” Draco squirmed against Harry seeking friction on his leaking cock.

Harry felt like he had teased his little mate enough and did a quick lubrication charm before rubbing a finger slowly over his mate’s tight little hole. They had done this before a few times now and Draco was always so eager to have his mate inside him.

“Talk to me Dray. Tell me how you feel?” Harry said slowly sliding his index finger inside the tight heat.

“Feels good,” Draco wiggled around not able to keep still as the single finger explored the walls of his ass.

“It’s only going to get better. Ready for another pet?” Harry said kissing down Draco’s neck and sucking at his pulse point driving his mate wild.

Draco could only moan and nod, squirming back on Harry’s fingers hoping he got the message. He did of course, being in tuned with your mate could come in handy.  Another finger pushed inside and Draco let out a chocked moan. This was the furthest he and Harry had been and Draco knew it always mad him come so hard. He needed his dominants cock, needed to come from it. To come on it.

Harry scissors his fingers inside his mate’s greedy hole feeling the muscles pull him deeper into his submissive. Harry groaned at the sight and his fangs elongated scrapping at the pulse point of Draco’s neck and Harry could barely control himself as his wings came down to cocoon them.

“I’m going to fuck you know pet and you’re going to be screaming my name and begging me to let you come,” Harry accentuated the sentence by rubbing his fingers more forcibly over Draco’s prostate.

“Salazar yes,” Draco keened as he felt Harry’s fingers leave his now gaping hole.

Harry lined himself up and teasingly dragged the tip over Draco’s loosened hole a few times listening to the way his mate whined and writhed beneath him. The moment that the head of Harry’s dock entered him both men froze. Draco accustoming himself to the stretch and slight burn and Harry trying to hold in his instincts to roughly thrust into his mate.

“You good Dray want me to continue?” Harry growled out between clenched teeth. He needed to hear form his little mate that he wanted this before he lost control completely.

“Good Dominant. More please,” Draco mewled as he returned to squirming beneath Harry.

Harry inched into his mate and everything was still the moment he finally bottomed. He drew back to look into Draco’s eyes and saw the wide eyed wonder there. He truly felt like a dominant now, the moment he was within his little one completely possessing him.

“I’m going to move now little one,” Harry said already drawing back and impaling himself back into the tight wet heat of his mate. His whole world narrowed to this one moment.

Harry set a slow rhythm just enjoying the slow slide within his mate and the small gasps of pleasure they were producing. Draco had one hand fisted in Harry’s hair while the other was stroking over a scaly wing.

Harry buried his face in his little mates neck his thrust speeding up slightly not being able to hold himself back, taking the sounds of pleasure that continued to come from Draco as a good sign. Harry felt his pleasure build and the walls surrounding his throbbing erection tighten.

“Are you close little one?” Harry breathed against Draco’s neck his fangs scraping the skin lightly causing shivers to run down the Neko’s spin.

“Yes, please dominant. I want you to come, I want you to make me come. Please I need you.” Draco begged gaining confidence as his pleasure spike and thrust back against Harry’s now harsh thrusts.

Harry breathed harshly into Draco neck and mumbled a quick command of ‘come’ as he bit into Draco’s neck and his wings tightened around them. The base of Harry’s cock swelled tying them together a true sign that Draco’s heat was not far off. The pleasure spilled over for them both and Draco was coming between them as Harry’s warmth was filling him. They could feel the bond solidifying between them as Harry collapsed and his fangs withdrew from Draco’s neck.

“How do you feel little one? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Harry worried.

“I’m perfect, your perfect dominant. I love you Harry.” Draco murmured and petted his head against Harry’s shoulder silently asking for Harry to run his fingers through his hair.

“I love you too Dray,” Harry said complying with his mate’s silent request, soothing them both to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and we are almost at 8,000 hits. I can't believe it that my work has been viewed so many times. The story is wrapping up now so hopefully you enjoy it and all my other works. Also, if you want to check out my Tumblr HerLoyalShipper


	19. The Conesqueces of Our Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really like this chapter I've been having trouble ending this story and have had a lot of writers block but finally another chapter and only 1 more to go!

The next morning Draco came into consciousness in stages. The first thing he noticed was the warmth of the bed and a heavy presence next to him and instead of the initial fear that he expected a sliver of contentment ran through him. The next thing he felt was a warm glow that seemed to radiate from within him but not be a part of him. He concluded that this must be the now solidified bond between the pair showcasing Harry’s own feelings and state to his partner. Draco snuggled back into Harry’s chest feeling the arm draped around him tighten and a rush smooth wings rub against his thigh. He gave a contented sigh and refused to open his eyes not wanting his bubble of serenity to burst.

It was several more moments before Draco felt the tug of awareness across the bond and Harry began to awaken behind him.

“Mornin’ pet,” Harry mumbled kissing Draco’s neck and shoulders and rubbing every inch of smooth pale skin that his hands could reach.

“Morning Harry.” Draco squirms against the hands now running over his body becoming increasingly aware that he is completely naked and he can feel his mate’s hardness against his hip.

“Ignore that love. We won’t do anything you're uncomfortable with,” Harry reassured him.

“Well it’s a bit late to feel uncomfortable I’ve had it up my ass,” Draco scoffed in false bravado.

“I would watch your tone pet.” Harry reprimanded him sharply before softening his tone. “Just because you gave yourself to me yesterday does not mean I am expecting you to be comfortable with sex or anything else. I do not want this to be a step back, Dray.” Harry turned Draco in his arms and looked earnestly into his eyes willing his mate to see what he sees.

“Okay, I’m sorry Harry. I just feel weird this morning.” Draco snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest.

“I know,” Harry whispered into his hair, and the truth was that he did. There was no way to hide feeling between them now.

~~~~

They didn’t emerge all weekend and not a single person was surprised to see the change in dynamic between the two as they sat with them at breakfast Draco immediately kneeling beside his mate. This breakfast tradition hardly turning a head now unlike the uproar that it had caused in the first few weeks.

Harry fed Draco all his favourite until he sat contentedly letting Harry run his fingers soothingly through his hair and down the neck which he spent the last night leaving his marks all over.

They finished breakfast quickly and Hermione and Blaise joined them as they made their way to charms, their first class of the day. It didn’t escape Draco notice the way Ginny and Ron sneered at them as they walked past and wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear the words exchanged between them.

“Looks like Harry finally tamed his fucking pet.”

Draco blanched and Harry just ran his fingers up his spine and a warms sense surrounded him letting him know his mate was there. Draco just slotted back into Harry’s side ignoring the comment for now. He just held his mate closer as they walked to class.

~~~~

It wasn’t until after classes that  day that Harry and Draco spent some time alone together. It had been unusually busy; their transfiguration was due by the end of the week, Potions practical was scheduled for the day after tomorrow, and Harry hadn’t even started the four foot long essay for his arithmancy class that Thursday. They naturally spent most of their spare time in the library with Hermione and Blaise going over potions notes while Harry started the assignment that Draco had repeatedly told him to start early, to which he replied that he was sounding like Hermione again. 

Draco and Harry were in the common room, secluded in a corner bathed in firelight. Harry was trying, he really was, to concentrate on his Arithmancy essay. He had completed a whole 3 feet of it and just a last point to sum up his argument. Although all he could think about was Draco curled up by his side. He had given up on Hermione and Blaise and had come to snuggle with Harry and seemingly try to distract him as much as possible. At first, it was just a simple kiss to his neck where a hickey was, then a small nip at his ear and soon Draco’s hands were brushing across Harry’s sides and causing goosebumps to appear while he breathed in the scent from Harry’s neck.

“That’s just disgusting can’t you at least keep it in your pants,” Ron’s loud obnoxious voice broke through their private bubble.

Draco just removed his hands from Harry and cowered slightly, hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

“Fuck off Ron we weren’t doing anything,” Harry said curling an arm around Draco and focusing back on his

“Just don’t want to see that stuff, could put a man off his dinner.” Draco had to restrain Harry from lunging at Ron.

“He isn’t worth it Harry,” Draco whispered into Harrys’ ear trying to calm his enraged mate as Harry struggled to keep himself under control.

“Need your pet to fight your battles for you now Harry? And here I thought you were the one who wears the pants,” Ron taunted.

“Honestly, Ron can’t you just leave them alone. They have done nothing to you.” Hermione stepped in trying to de-escalate the situation as people were warily watching the happenings.

“I was his best friend Hermione. We did everything together and now he shacks up with a death eater and won’t listen to a word I say. I thought we were going to be family but I guess us Weasley’s aren’t good enough for the great Harry Potter and his ponce of a ferret.” Ron all but bellowed stunning everyone into silence.

“All I wanted was someone to accept me for who I am and if you did Ron you would still be in my life like Fred and George and Bill and Charlie. Like Hermione and Blaise and Luna and Draco. But you couldn’t just leave it alone, you don’t miss me you miss the adventures and the fame. I’m sorry but I love Draco and he loves me, that is all there is to it.” Harry was shaking and Draco could feel the anger and the urge to protect coming strong across their bond. Draco let himself be scooped up into his mate’s arms and be carried up the stairs away from prying eyes.

~~~~

“It’s okay Harry, just forget about Ron. He isn’t worth your time. I’m here. I’m safe. It’s okay.” It wasn’t often that Harry’s insecurities overpowered Draco’s. It wasn’t often that it was Harry on the receiving end of reassurance and Draco felt a great sense of comfort in being able to sooth his mate especially now that he could feel the effect his words and actions had on the other boy.

They were both laid out in bed. Harry curled his body around Draco his wings coming up to block out the light and cocoon the two in a world of warmth, safe, of home. They lay like that trading warm kisses and loving caresses before falling asleep in the comfort of their lover’s arms. They didn’t leave their makeshift nest until the next day there was a knock at their door.

“Are you coming down to breakfast,” Seamus’s voice carried through the door and into their sanctuary.

“Come on Dray it is best if we don’t miss breakfast,” Harry coaxed Draco out of bed and into his school robes just in time to catch the Vampire and his mate as they were leaving the common room. 

“Sorry about not being there for you, we thought another dominant creature might threaten Harry so soon after mating but we heard what Ron said in the common room and Shea said we should stick together today. He has a bad feeling. It may be nothing but his gut isn’t usually wrong.” Dean whispered to Draco as they followed their dominants towards the great hall.

They filed into the bustling Great Hall and Harry immediately pulls Draco closer to his side eyeing everyone suspiciously. They saw Hermione and Blaise about hallway down the Ravenclaw table sitting with Luna and Neville and made their way towards their friends. Dean gave Draco one more sympathetic smile before sitting down next to his mate while Draco felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder instructing him to kneel. As he went to kneel for his mate he was jostled slightly and had to hold onto Harry’s robes to stabilise him before he was pushed to the floor. Harry turned with a growl but the Great Hall had moved on. Draco shrugging it off as an accident it was peak breakfast time and at the best of mornings, he is barely functioning as well. He knelt gracefully this time happily accepting the crumpet dripping with honey that Harry offered to him. Licking at his mate's fingers happily as his day began to brighten.

~~~~

Ron had stayed surprisingly quiet that day. There was no scowling during class or mocking in the halls, he hadn’t tried to approach them or degrade them and frankly, it was putting them all on edge. He just sat calmly in his seat during class with a few students who agreed with his views.

There was a game of two a side quidditch announced for the next day and while Draco was excited he knew that he couldn’t play. He wouldn’t worry Harry like that. Quidditch was just too dangerous with the threat of Ron still so close to them. He ended up on the sidelines with Dean who also opted out of playing for the team while being quite the chaser. Dean and Draco watched as their mates kitted up and strode out onto the pitch. Seamus playing beater and Harry as always the seeker. The game was face paced and sneakily dirty. Neither team trying to harm the other but some illegal moves were definitely performed. Draco was on the edge of his seat as he watched his mate zoom head first towards the ground onto to pull up at the last minute snitch in hand.

The adrenaline flowing through the bond was making Draco’s head dizzy and the world blurred and then refocused suddenly causing his stomach to flip. Dean was there looking at him worriedly.

“I’m fine just adjusting to everything takes time.” Draco waved off deans concern and focused back on his mate who was being swamped by his team mates. A little niggling of jealousy grew inside Draco’s chest at the thought that others were be touching his mate but he squashed it immediately. It was just the new bond. Harry would never betray what they have.

They waited outside the change rooms for their mates. As soon Harry emerged there was nothing that could have stopped Draco from throwing himself at his mate and wrapping his arms around his neck kissing him soundly, possessively.

“Damn Dray,” Harry mumbled into the kiss slipping his hands down to hold Draco close.

“Come on Master, Let me show you how hot I think you look in quidditch robes.

~~~~

“Fuck Pet,” Harry moaned as he fucked into his submissive's body. Draco onto encouraged him further by wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and leaving scratched scored down his back.

“I’m close master, Please I need you. Need to feel you come, master.” Draco cried out trying to hold off his own release to fully feel his mate's seed being released in him. Harry came with a cry of his mate's name and he could feel how Draco pulsed around him dragging a surprise second orgasm from his tired body. He barely had time to think before he was collapsing onto his mate. Draco felt contended to just stroke his mates sweat soaked body as his wings came out to wrap around Draco’s body.

“Merlin, you are perfect pet,” Harry whispered into the soft skin below Draco’s ear moments later.

~~~~

Later at dinner, while Draco was kneeling a sudden pain ripped through his body. His head throbbed, his muscles suddenly ached at his vision was blurring around the edges. There was a movement to his right and panic was radiating through the bond. Before his body went limp he felt his mates wrap him securely within in arms and wings, trying futilely to shield him from the pain.  


	20. Endings are the just the Beginning

Draco awakens to white walls he tries to reach through the bond to feel Harry’s calming presence but is met with pain. His heart starts to race as he struggles to sit up but his bodies too weak. His muscles screaming as he tries feebly to push his body from the bed. Draco tried to remember what happened. He had been at breakfast with Harry and Seamus and Dean, they had been laughing and chatting and then all of a sudden pain and then nothing. He began to panic once again, what if someone had taken him what if they had hurt Harry. Was that why the bond wasn’t feeling how it should.

A noise distracted Draco from his panicked state. A door in the corner of what he know saw to be a white hospital-like room opened. A woman wearing apprentice healers robes enters with a kind smile. Draco immediately doesn’t trust her. Where was his mate and why wasn’t he here? What had they done to him?

“Calm down dear,” The woman said coming closer.

“Where am I. Where is Harry?” Draco tried to sound demanding but his voice was weak and it came out barely above a raspy whisper.

“You’re in St Mungo’s, don’t try to strain yourself. Your body has been through a lot and we barely managed to keep you alive. As for your mate… I should let your mother tell you. It only seems right.” The woman left the room and returned with his mother following rather solemnly but no less gracefully behind her.

“Mother,” Draco greeted cordially.

“I know your still mad Draco but I love you. You will always be my son and if Harry is your mate how can I deny you that.” His mother came to his bedside and stroked a hand through his hair caressing his snowy ears.

“Where is Harry, mother?” Draco asked relaxing into the calming ministrations that his mother was providing.

“The ministry detained him, they believe he is a dangerous creature. Seamus has told me that the council are trying their hardest to convince the ministry that it was a provoked attack but the ministry just won't listen to creatures that they deem less than themselves.” Narcissa’s voice never wavered from its soothing comforting tone but Draco could already feel the dread that seeped into his bones. His mate locked up for being dangerous. Of course, Draco knew that Harry was, in fact, a very dangerous creature with the capacity to kill people with ease but he would never. What had happened?

The questions must have been written on his face as his mother continued.

“You collapsed in the Great Hall at breakfast, Harry apparated through the wards at Hogwarts straight into St Mungo’s reception area. It was quite the sight so I’m told. He stayed for the first few days while they worked on you, they say it was the only thing that...” She couldn’t continue. “He saved your life.” Narcissa looked close to tears as she told Draco of his almost fate.

“What happened to me?” Draco asked, dreading the answer.

“A bond breaking spell Dragon. A stupidly placed and misinformed bond breaking spell. It was made to break bonds between humans and their abusive creature mates. It was only ever used in controlled environments but healers. He should have never used it on you.” Draco didn’t even have to ask who performed the spell it had to have been Ron and it was obvious Harry had come to the same conclusion.

“What did Harry do to Ron?” He asked he felt tired but he had to know. He had to know if Harry was safe, what he could do to save his mate.

“I’m don’t know the specific details but Ron was in the hospital for a few days. Some say he almost flayed him alive others say he tortured him used dark magic but that doesn’t sound like Harry.” She whispered. Draco wanted to stay awake and defend his mate but he felt his eyes close and he snapped them open only for it to happen again.

“He will be okay my little Dragon. Rest now.” His mother stroked over his ears and he felt his consciousness leave him and for a moment he could pretend it was Harry and they were back in their nest and not in the hard chemical smelling beds at St Mungos.

~~~~

Draco awoke for the second time feeling more himself, the weakness of his body starting to dissipate he could now sit up in bed. He saw his healer who said he would have to stay for another day to make sure there were no after effects and would be staying with his for a few weeks and having regular checkups to monitor the damage to the bond. It still pained him consistently but less so now than when he had first awoken, he still was not able to reach out to Harry but it was still there and that comforted him greatly.

Draco used his remaining days in the hospital to get in contact with his legal people and on the day of his release he owled Hermione and Blaise, as well as Seamus and Dean to visit him at the manor the next day. He needed to know more details on his mate’s trial than his mother was able to gleam.

~~~~

Draco could barely walk from his room to the dining hall on his own and often house elves would bring his meals to his bedroom. The morning after his release he pulled himself from his bed and adorned his most suitable set of dress robes. He was still a Malfoy after all and he had some standards.

He was silently proud that he only had to stop at the conveniently placed armchairs twice on his way to meeting Hermione and Blaise in the sitting room. They, of course, were already waiting on him when he arrived and his mother scolded him for not asking for assistance.

Draco settled in one of the plush armchairs in the sitting room letting out a sigh of relief and trying to ignore then constant ache that was caused by the absence of his mate.

“Let’s get started if you’re sure you don’t need anything,” Hermione said looking worriedly at him but coming to sit on a pouffe close by and handing him some documents.

“So far we don’t have much because there is no proof that Ron was the person behind the attack, so there is no proof that what Harry did was provoked. What we need is for you to sign some forms that say you are indeed his mate in the eyes of the law and then we need to somehow get evidence of Ron being the perpetrator.” Hermione explained.

“Can’t they just check his wand?” Draco asked the obvious.

“We tried that, he didn’t use his wand or he convinced someone else to perform the spell,” Blaise explained coming to sit on his other side and watched him with sad eyes.

“Well, then how can we prove it was him?” Draco was at a loss. At this rate, his mate would be sent to Azkaban.

“Well we could always ask for witnesses,” Narcissa commented. She shooed away the house elves and went about pouring them all tea.

“We did. No one in the hall saw anything of importance.” Hermione said barely glancing up when her tea was handed to her too busy concentrating on the paper in front of her.

“Did you ask the house elves? They love breakfast time they are always watching to see how people react to their food.” Narcissa pointed out.

“I never noticed,” Blaise looked up and his eyes scanned the room obviously noting how the house elves were tucked away watching them enjoy their tea.

“I’m not surprised they pride themselves on not being seen. I suggest you get a legal team to Hogwarts and question them immediately.” Narcissa said crossing her legs delicately as she sipped her tea.

“We will right away, thank you Mrs Malfoy.” Hermione practically dragged Blaise to the floo, their tea left forgotten and immediately taken by a house elf.

Draco and his mother sat in silence as they sipped their tea. Draco was still expecting Seamus and Dean. It was just past feeding time, Draco knew from experience, they should turn up shortly.

“Would you like me to stay Dragon?” his mother asked finishing her tea. He just shook his head and smiled into his cup for the first time since the incident.

~~~~

Seamus and Dean arrived in a cloud of soot and floo powder. Draco had almost forgotten what it felt to be around a dominant again. It wasn’t Harry but it helped calm a part of him. The part that desperately missed his dominant mate.

“You poor little Neko.” Seamus cooed at him which instead of aggravating him like it would normally Draco felt tears leaking from his eyes.

He was immediately surrounded by the vampire and his mate as they sat on either side of him squished into the chair which was not made for three people. Draco couldn’t help but nuzzle his face into Seamus’ neck while he felt Dean stroking his ears. It wasn’t until he was deprived of touch that Draco understood why his Neko needed it so bad. To ground him and soothe him and keep him whole.

“I miss Harry.” It was the first time Draco has voiced it since he woke in the hospital almost a week ago. It was the longest they had been apart and it was straining him. Harry would need to feed and Draco just needed his mate to hold him, they would die without each other.

“You will see him soon. I’m sure your doctor will prescribe a mandatory visit with him when you see them tomorrow,” Seamus soothed. He couldn’t imagine how long he would last without being able to see his mate and he worried more for how Harry was dealing being locked up away from Draco unsure if he was okay.

~~~~

Dean and Seamus stayed with Draco throughout the day. Seamus would hold Draco for as long as he needed and Dean just tucked himself into the pair of them understanding the pain Draco must feel. As night fell Seamus scooped a sleepy Draco up into his arms and carried him to his room as deal trailed behind them. They tucked him in before kissing his brow and leaving arms around each other.

 “Will he be okay Shea?” Dean asked as they walked down the empty halls of the manor.

“Not without Harry. A creature needs their mate to survive.” Seamus pulled his mate closer and licked across the side of his neck.

“It’s okay Shea. You can have more when you get home.” Dean knew that seeing Draco like that set off all kinds of dominant instincts within his mate.

“I could never have a more perfect mate than you De,” Seamus nipped one last time at Dean’s neck and hurried them to the floo, he couldn’t wait to get his own submissive mate home.

~~~~

Draco felt the pain more acutely the next morning having been around a dominant had helped soothe some of the pain of Harry’s absence. The house elves were serving him breakfast as he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sun was shining through the large open windows of his bedroom in the manor and wispy his personal house elf informed him that his healer would be there shortly for his checkup.

The professional looking Healer bustled in as Draco took the first sip of his orange juice.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy, how have you been feeling? Are any feelings coming through the bond? Have you been getting any nausea or muscle pain?” The Healer took his wand out and started to perform some diagnostic spells and his questioned Draco.

“I haven’t gotten anything from my bond just the same dull ache so that I know it’s still there. I haven’t been feeling well, though. I can barely walk to the parlour,” Draco told the Healer truthfully hoping that Seamus was right and they would let him see Harry before he got truly sick. He needed Harry, he needed his touch. His Neko side was slowly dying without his mate, his muscles weakening and his body shutting down. 

“Yes, immediate diminishment of functionality is a common symptom of long exposure without a mate. I will suggest immediate contact, I shall go organise that for you with the officials at the ministry and floo back when it is ready. I know you must be dying to see him after all this. I really do express my deepest sympathies that you are going through this. You seem like such lovely young wizards.” Only the true sympathy in the Healers' voice stopped Draco from lashing out in irritation. This man didn’t know what it was like to be without a mate, he would never know the constant pain and the ache the resounded through his body at the thought of Harry being so far away and the fact that they could not just see each other.

“Be quick if you can,” His Malfoy manners won out in the end as he dismissed the Healer before relaxing back into the cool pillows to finish his breakfast.

~~~~

Finally standing in the Ministry foyer with his Healer, Draco couldn’t believe he was getting to see Harry it had been over a week since he had been attacked by Ron in the Great Hall and his whole body ached to see his dominant. Wizards and witches were bustling everywhere some giving him sideways glances and slight glowers while most were ignoring his presence altogether more interested in their own lives. The trip down to the detention level was silent, Draco was thrumming with excitement at the prospect of seeing his mate.

The detainment cells were kept down near the courtrooms where there was barely any light. Each cell was a 4-meter cube with each a bed and toilet but not much else. Draco knew how hard Harry found enclosed spaces since his inheritance and ached for how his dominant must be struggling.

Draco approached the cell that held his mate. It was dark, much darker than the others in the room.

“H-harry?” Draco’s voice trembled at the thought of his mate locked up like a criminal.

“Dray, is that you?” Harry was immediately at the bars of his cell pressed as close to his mate as he could currently get.

“Yeah, they are gonna let me see you for a bit. They say it will help heal the bond and well, you know I need you.” Draco’s hands were trembling as the warden deactivated the wards allowing Draco to cross through the now shimmering bars and into Harry’s arms.

The feeling was instantaneous, the weight that had been drowning him suddenly lifted, the smell of a warm breeze and heat from Harry soothing him in ways no one else ever could. 

“I thought I had lost you little one.” Harry sobbed. Draco could feel the wetness of Harry’s tears where he buried his head into Draco’s neck scenting him.

“I’m okay, we are going to be okay,” Draco soothed and comforted his mate. It had been bad enough for him to be away from Harry tucked up in a comfortable bed with his mother and seeing Seamus and Dean. It must have been unbearable for Harry locked up here unsure if Draco was going to wake up.

“What’s going to happen now? I’ve not been allowed to know how my case is proceeding.” Harry asked leading Draco over to the hard bed.

“We are just finding evidence that it was Ron and then you will be free. They don’t have anything against you if you were protecting me.” Draco assured him.

“Good.” Harry licked at Draco’s neck. “Merlin. I’ve missed you my little one.” Harry’s voice took on a darker edge, one driven by hunger and desire.

“Take it, Harry. I know you must be thirsty. I’m just glad to be back in your arms.” Draco said stretching his neck out to give his mate more access and purring slightly at the hand that came up to stroke through his hair and softly pet behind his ears.

At the first pierce of fangs in his neck Draco’s body went lax and he let Harry manoeuvre him to his desire. They ended up with Harry sitting against the head of the bed with Draco straddling his lap. Draco could feel each time Harry would Draw a mouthful of blood and hold it and savour it before swallowing and taking another. It left him both energised and lightheaded. His body was pure electricity and he could feel his cock hardening in his pants rubbing against Harry’s hard member trapped in his jeans. He reached down to undo the buttons but was stopped by Harry who detached long enough to shake his head before continuing to suckle at Draco’s neck. Draco just tightened his fingers in the dirty t-shirt that Harry was wearing and snuggled closer. Harry had one hand running through his hair and the other cupping his neck to keep him in place. Draco was relaxing and allowing the inevitable arousal from the feeding just wash over him and enjoying his mate’s attentions.

Once Harry’s ravenous feeding had dulled to him licking the wounds he had created in Draco’s neck, his hands had moved to stroke along Draco’s spine causing an embarrassingly loud purring to rumble from him.

“I can’t stay for much longer. Hopefully, we will be home before the week’s out.” Draco told Harry as he lazed against him letting himself be petted to his heart’s content.

“I know love. Will they let you be in court for the trial?” Harry murmured.

“I hadn’t asked but let them try and stop me,” Draco smirked against the chest he was nuzzling into.

~~~~

Draco had no contact with Harry until the trial which thankfully was at the end of the week. Hermione had interviewed the house elves who were more than happy to tell her that they had seen Ron using a third years wand to cast a spell on Draco while he was distracted by another student bumping him. It had been a well-orchestrated plan if not well thought out.

Draco was sitting in the courtroom anxiously awaiting them to question Ron under a Veritaserum. Harry had been questioned but he simply stated that he was doing it to protect his mate who had been endangered by Ron. Now they just had to get Ron to prove them right.

Their Lawyer called for him to take the stand and after a series of test questions they began.

“Ronald, did you with intent cast a bond breaking charm on one Mr Draco Malfoy?” Ron’s face scrunched as he fought the effects of the Veritaserum.

“Yes, I did.” Ron’s face reddened as gasps were heard around the courtroom.

“Can you tell us why you cast the bond breaking charm on Draco.” Their Lawyer asked, keeping the questions specific.

“He was taking my best friend away. I got jealous as he had taken my friends and my best mate and any chance I had of a future being Harry’s family. He was supposed to marry Ginny. We could have been proper brothers.” Ron hung his head knowing he had been caught out. Mrs Weasley looked ready to burst her face red with anger at her son. It looked like she had hoped for his innocence but was sorely mistaken. 

“That is all minister.” The lawyer stepped down.

After a moment of deliberation where the members of the court talked amongst themselves the minister stood up and addressed the court.

“All those in favour of lifting all changes under the legal creature’s act allowing all dominant and submissive mates to enact any form of punishment on someone wishing to or having done harm to one’s mate, raise a hand.” A vast majority of the court raised their hands and Draco felt his heart soar at the sight. Harry was free. He wasn’t being charged for protecting him.

Draco waited outside in the ministry entrance hall for Harry to let out. His mother, Hermione and Blaise, as well as Seamus and Dean, all accompanying him. It had been a hard few days but he knew, once their bond was fully healed, they would be stronger than ever. Draco’s thoughts were cut short by a shout of his name as he watched his mate come running towards him, and engulfing him in a hug. His arms and wings wrapped tightly around Draco in a warmth that he calls home.

Draco knew that that day and every day forth would be unlike any other

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with this story to the very end. It was only your amazing comments and encouragement that got me through. I apologize for how inconsistent my writing has been but I'm happy to say it is now done. This is my first ever complete story so do tell me how you like the ending.  
> Lots of Love  
> HerLoyalShipper Xx


End file.
